Saving the Ring
by maybe tonight
Summary: A sequel finally posted! Lara continues on her way to catch up with Sam and Frodo, but a sudden twist ruins everything.
1. Ring Watch

Disclaimer: Alright, let me put it to you this way. I own this wonderfully gifted plot, the way these characters think, and well, I guess I own you two. Tell me what you think, because all constructive criticism is needed. Please don't flame though. That won't be nice, would it?  
  
  
Chapter one  
  
  
My arms were getting tired from braiding my hair, and I tried to retrain the urge to cut it all off. After all, it was awfully long. Besides, it brought me an effeminate feature to my statue, yet I could destroy anyone who owned a butt. Sighing, I crossed my legs over the sofa and gazed at the clock longingly. Why was this bloody puzzle… such a hard puzzle to figure out? It's been over a week already, and yet a blank still remained in my head.  
  
"My lady?" My eyes wandered up at the voice and I smiled.  
  
"Ah, Joseph. I'm glad to see you're out of the gutter today, as you've so nicely put it?"  
  
He smiled and ducked his head so I couldn't catch the light pink patches across his cheeks. "I suppose so, Lady Croft. Tell me, have you got the chance to receive any clues from the clock? I know it's awfully hard these days…" His voice trailed off.  
  
I frowned. Now, wasn't this interesting? I haven't heard from this old bloke since I've almost started this little test, and now he pops out of dwindle land and wants to know how I'm doing? Well, that was awfully considerate of the old fart, considering he was quite younger than myself, as hard as it was for me to admit. I grinned sheepishly, nodding my head to the clock that was still left in my hand.  
  
It wasn't an ordinary clock. It was one of those clocks that you would find at a garage sale, and yet no one bothered to look at. It was unordinary really, and if it wasn't for this problem I think I'd actually enjoy its company_._  
  
"Lady?" I snapped my head up at Joseph. "Are you feeling well?"  
  
"Yes," I replied, touching the side of my eyebrow and sighing. "Just a bit dazed with all the load of work. You know."  
  
"Indeed." He glanced at the clock and then back at me. "You just hurry on that clock, understand?"  
  
Yes, I understand you ungrateful arse… I smiled. "Awfully well."  
  
He nodded and with one last glance at the clock, he turned and left the warm room of the library. Well, wasn't that just interesting? Looking down at the clock, I gazed at it once more before shoving it in my pants and heading outside into the brisk, summer morning. Or was it the afternoon? Damn whisky bottle.  
  
  
The cool breeze was refreshing against my face as I cruised down just one of the Los Angeles high ways. Bloody Americans, all they believe in was honking. You've got to improvise. Grinning, I turned my bike in the center of the yellow lines and sped passed the honking, impatient cars. Ah, you have _got_ to love California.  
  
It took longer than expected to return home. The cops had pulled me over for a warrant. Turned out they were looking for another lady, so with some cursing and waving of the fingers, I was left free.  
  
Free to my big, country house next to some blubbering fame.  
  
And unfortunately, I was living besides some English bloke, over reacting to fame named Bloom. He was outside on his lawn taking in the sun when I parked my bike, taking my helmet and throwing it over at a shrub.  
  
He turned to me, his sunglasses raising. "Well, 'ello neighbor."  
  
I smiled, knowing he did not like me. "Mr. Bloom, lovely day outside isn't it?" I walked over to my front door and unlocked it, turning my head slightly as my braid flapped against my face. "If you excuse me, I have some asses I have to kick."  
  
  
"Hey Lara." I did not look up to know who entered my working station.  
  
I turned on my side and side kicked the sand bag. "Hullo Brice." I gave another kick as he walked besides it to get my attention.  
  
"I have good news." He announced, dodging one of my strong blows in time before getting whacked by the bag.  
  
"Ah-ha." I took a few steps back before throwing my fists against it.  
  
There was a pause. "Don't you want to know it?"  
  
"Who said I didn't?" I glanced over at him and hid a smirk. He _still_ wasn't use to my good nature attitude.  
  
"Anyway…" He sat himself on one of my railing posts and regarded me closely. "I've just got a call from Banks."  
  
I stopped assaulting the boxing bag and froze. "Ralph Banks from Oxford?"  
  
"No," Exaggeration was evident in his tone as his eyes rolled far back into his head. "Agent Cody Banks. Of course Ralph Banks! He called just before, bloody Doctor degree and all…"  
  
"Hmm, he is just a Doctor with a degree, isn't he?" I grabbed the bag with both my hands and stilled it. "Well, what did he want? Checking up on the clock account, I presume?"  
  
"Negative." He replied, looking at his hands before looking back at me. "He's here now. He's wanted to talk to you all evening but with you being at the local L and all…"  
  
"Local L?" I raised an eyebrow and grabbed a set of knives from the wall.  
  
He watched me twirl them around before replying, "Local Library. Anyway, Lara, look. He says it's urgent and I think he has something to with the clock alright. But… it's strange. Ever since this talk of the circle and all, it got me thinking."  
  
"That is strange." I placed them back on their shelves and threw back a strand of my black hair that fell from its braid. "You thinking and all-- Brice, I'm _only_ joking. Cheer up. I've got some news on the clock after all."  
  
"Oh?" He jumped off the railing and grinned. "Tell me then, go on!"  
  
"Well," I threw back my finger, motioning him to come closer. "Well, I've figured out this: It doesn't tell time."  
  
He blinked and threw back his head. Frustrated, he pounded his fists against the wall. "Honestly Lara, do you realise how this all is going to end up? If _you_ don't _find out_ what this bloody clock _means_ then the world might as well vanish!"  
  
"What I do know," I told him, walking with him towards the lounge. "is that the clock _must_ have something to do with the circle. The blasted thing can't just appear out of no where, can it?"  
  
"You don't suppose anyone planted it there, by any chance?" Brice suggested.  
  
I shook my head, my braid swapped me in the face. Angry, I tucked it behind my shirt and entered the lounge, where sat old Mr. Ralph Banks, drinking a glass of whisky and looking at the fireplace. He was a good man, don't get me wrong, it was just that the whole 18th century look gave him off a little. Silly old man.  
  
"Ah, my lady!" He cried, taking a swig from his whisky glass and standing up. "How are you dwelling this fine evening?"  
  
"Good," I shrugged, pecking him on his cheek. "And how are you? I've heard about your surgery, are you doing ok?"  
  
"Fine indeed!" He laughed, clapping his hands against my shoulders. "You've grown. Have you not?"  
  
"In the eyes of whisky, I dare say." I said, smiling as he poured himself another glass. "Careful now." I took hold of the glass and downed it down before pouring another. "I might have to drive somewhere soon."  
  
He found that humorous and giggled, falling against the sofa and looking at me. Then he fell silent, a serious look on his wrinkled, battered face. "Lara…"  
  
"I _know_, I know." I sighed, running my finger against the glass. "The clock-"  
  
"Is ticking." He finished pointedly, his gray brow raising. "Lara, I came here not for a drink, but to tell you something."  
  
I rubbed the side of my head, taking a large gulp from the whisky bottle. This damned headache was too much, but I do not like all that pain reliever junk, so I'm just going to deal with it. "Yes?" I didn't want him here. Good chap or not, I wanted to be left along for just _one_ night.  
  
"Er…" Brice removed himself from the edge of the sofa as the door bell rang. "I'll just… Get that." And scurried off.  
  
"He's been here long?" Mr. Banks asked me, his brow still perked up.  
  
I laughed. "You can say that."  
  
He smiled on the slightest, and sighed. "The clock," He continued, fingering the gold ring, -that I now noticed-, on his index finger. "Is a ring."  
  
"A ring?" I asked, putting down the bottle and gaping at the old man. "That's why it hasn't begun ticking! That's why I haven't been getting any information! It's a blasted Ring! Gah!" I grabbed the whisky bottle and took another gulp.  
  
"Easy does it," He told me, reaching out and grabbing it from me. "The information is not needed any longer. What you know is all you need to. The clock is a ring and it holds the power of One."  
  
"Meaning…?"  
  
"Meaning it can take you places where you've longed to go." I raised my eyebrows.  
  
"Country wise, Mr. Banks?"  
  
He shook his head and smiled. "Indeed _not_, Lady Croft. You have longed to go there, but you do not have any recollection just yet. That is why I am telling you before hand." I stared at him, and he hesitated, but continued, "My lady, the ring is indeed a clock, but none you have yet witnessed. It is sort of like… a time bearer. It can change time, but at the same it could destroy it. The ring is wanted somewhere else, and now that you own it, they are after you."  
  
I nodded. "They? Who are they? The travelers?"  
  
He shook his head again. "Not quite. They are attempting to travel, yes, but they can _not_ come to our time period. If they do then the world is doomed to perish." I rolled my eyes. Like I haven't heard that before! "So I have to ask something of you…"  
  
"Don't bother," I waved him off and leaned back. "You want me to go back in time and destroy the ring watch so that this time period is not doomed to 'perish'? Yes, that's exactly what you've come to ask me."  
  
So… You will do it, Lara? Do it for me?" He looked pleading, and I gritted my teeth.  
  
After a long pause, I nodded, the empty glass bottle shattering. "Yes, Mr. Banks. I will."  
  
He smiled, clapped his hands together and stood.   
  
"Excellent. Well, Miss Croft, you best get ready for your travel to Middle Earth."  
  
I tried to smile and bowed my head the slightest. "It was very nice to see you then, Mr. Banks."  
  
"Oh, we will meet again Lara Croft. Do not worry yourself."  
  
  



	2. Middle Earth

Thank you for the reviews. I decided to go with the movie, since I know the way she acts and such, even though the real storyline is based on the _game_ Lara. *Short pause* Right.  
  
  
Chapter two  
  
  
I wish I could say that I was anticipating the travel to Middle Earth. But I wasn't. As much as I like these little escapades and all, I just was _not_ in the mood for time traveling. Since the last meeting with my father.. I was a wreck. I stopped looking at the time for almost two months, and I though I would never lose this depression that always seemed to cling to me whenever I was on one of my tasks. It was horrible, and it still is.  
  
"Are you ready?" I heard Mr. Banks ask, but I didn't reply. I was watching the world through a completely different perspective and I was not going to answer him. And I did not.  
  
I have been quite ready for awhile now, and I do not know what has gotten into me, but I feel strangely different. Perhaps it was simply my nerves gaining up on me, but never had they been so _clear_ before. I couldn't think of that yet. I had other things to handle. Such as this ring watch. I looked down at it thoughtfully, my fingers brushing against the intricate carvings and the   
  
"Mr. Banks?" I asked, following him out of my house and towards his jeep.  
  
"Hmm, my lady?" He popped open his trunk and placed inside a leather suitcase.  
  
"Would this go wrong?" I hesitated, wondering if I should even ask this. "I mean- well, you see.."  
  
He laughed gently, opening my car door for me and waited until I was inside to reply, "Do not worry yourself child, this won't be any different from any other adventures you have encountered. Just stay put and let Mr. Banks handle the driving, ai?" He winked and hoped inside the drivers seat.  
  
I smiled. I didn't like the idea of telling someone I was nervous, yet worrying, but somehow I think Mr. Banks would keep his trap shut. If not, then I'd have to kill him. He pulled out of my drive way, and with a light wave of my hand to Brice and Hillary, we left behind my world. I was suddenly tired.  
  
It took us a half hour to get to our destination. We passed tall woodland trees, some golden yellow from the change of the climate, and some completely leafless. It was a quiet spot somewhere in the woods, and all I could hear was the chirping of birds and the low rumble of car engines somewhere near a high way. But as we got closer to the large, oak trees, I noticed now that this was were I first discovered the ring watch. I smiled, turning to Mr. Banks.  
  
"This is where the circle is?"  
  
"Indeed." He kicked open his door and jumped out, walking to the back of the car. "Indeed, indeed, indeed."  
  
"Some answer," I muttered, taking my sunglasses off my head and putting them on my face. "Bloody, it's sunny over here."  
  
"You best not get use to it now, my lady." He came up from behind me, nudging me forwards. "Where you'll be going won't have much sun. The place is secluded.. Almost _dead_."  
  
"Excellent." I exclaimed, worrying my lip again. Another force of habit I so gratefully picked up on.  
  
"Follow me." He said, already walking through the gap between the trees. I sighed. This was going to be a _long_ trip.  
  
  
"How much further?" I asked, the sweat already leaking down my face, passed my mouth and on my clothes. "I feel like a cat in heat!"  
  
He laughed, and suddenly stopped. "I was hoping you would remember."  
  
"Remember _what?_" I stopped before bumping into him, my eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about, old man?"  
  
"You've been here before."  
  
"I've been outside the woods before." I corrected, my arms folding across my shirt. "Not this far in. Why?"  
  
"Oh that's right." He gave me a knowing look before walking off again.  
  
I sighed, throwing my hands up in the air. I give up. This old chap wasn't just a puzzle, he was also a big ass. And I followed him like a lost pup, knowing damn well that I was off to save the world once again.  
  
And then there was the circle, spaced out between a very large gap between two very tall trees. One of them was a tall, dark tree with green leaves and yellow flowers, an immediate heat enflaming my eyes as I watched it closely. The other, a ghostly pale tree with a shade of gray trimmings around the green leaves, an almost morbid look to it. I looked at them in wonder, for I have never seen any trees like these in my life, but somehow they looked oddly familiar.  
  
"Come." He ordered, his shaky hand reaching out for me.  
  
Adjusting my pistol's strap around my waist, I grabbed his hand and stood close by him. "What shall I do now?" Quite honestly, I didn't know. He was my mentor.  
  
"Give me the ring watch, Lady Croft." I reached into my pants and did as asked. He fingered it for a moment before turning back to me. "Can you tell me what needs to be done?"  
  
I stared at him for a moment, and turned my gaze to the inner circle. "I've told you sir, I do not know." I turned back to see him smiling.  
  
"Fear not, for I know." I smiled, more grateful than teasing. "Here, take the object and I will see you off."  
  
Nodding, and knowing not of what he was up to, I grabbed the ring watch and stood as still as possible in the ridged circle. Well, this was nothing Lara. You've done worse, more dangerous things before. Bloody hell, you've slaughtered a two hundred foot dinosaur, which after all, are instinct. You'll get through this!  
  
The distant voice brought me back from my thoughts. Mr. Banks was chanting something in some strange, musical language. Almost like opera. Only.. Only the words were different, and the way they were pronounced were different.  
  
"Middle- earth." I heard him breath.  
  
I closed my eyes only the slightest at the sweet breeze that was tickling my body. "Middle- earth." He repeated, his voice low and deadly, but I wasn't frightened, I've never been frightened. "Middle- earth." My smiled broadened at the heavy breeze now, engulfing me as Mr. Banks' voice lingered in the air, and all I heard was the big, heavy gush of wind.  
  
And then I hit the ground, _hard_.  
  
  
"Argh!" My agitated cry rung against the tall trees, all of them oak and the strange trees gone from my sight.  
  
The woods were dead silent and on instinct, I grabbed the side of my gun and kicked myself off the ground. What I _did_ realise now was that these were different woods. It was closed in with thick trees, blocking the sun with little gaps.  
  
I sighed. This was what Mr. Banks was talking about. But what he hadn't had the chance to explain was what kind of Middle- earth society this was. Ah well, I better brace myself. I froze, listening intently on the sound of moving shrubs.  
  
I loaded my pistol, backing up against an old tree, my head leaning back to check it out more. Ah yes, it was an old tree. The branches were low enough for me to grab, but I couldn't tell if they were sturdy. Another shrub moved, this time followed by a low growl.  
  
Sighing and putting my pistols away, I kicked myself off the ground and grabbed onto the lowest branch. It swayed a little, but didn't brake. Thankfully. I swung myself to the higher branch besides it, letting my legs lock with it and pull me up. I froze again as the tall, dark shadow of my hunter appeared. Hmm, close timing.  
  
"I smelt a woman." It snarled.  
  
"It talks." I breathed, leaning forwards to get a better look. Grimacing, I turned away. "Ugly bugger!"  
  
"I want to find that woman," There were two down there. "And I want to skin the blasted wretch!"  
  
"Oh?" I went to grab the looser pistol at my side with a shaky hand when the bloody thing fell from its pouch. Holding my breath, I watched as it crashed to the floor and went off. The voices let out startled cries and looked up at the branch I was in. "Oh, just great."  
  
"The woman!" The first one cried, grabbing a paring knife from his pouch. I raised my brow as he thrashed it in the air. "Get her, Shawnak!"  
  
"Will do." Shawnak growled, his red eyes flashing upwards and towards me.  
  
"Don't bother." I called down while I gripped the branch with both hands, throwing myself down from the tree. "I'll be glad to snap both of your necks, you ugly twigs."  
  
When I touched the ground I came face to face with one of the _things_, and I had to take several steps back to rid the air of this horrid smell. Almost like a decaying _person_ and old, ratty socks. Enough of that Lara, I scolded myself, grabbing the last pistol left at my side. These blasted things are ready to pounce on you. Though, not showing either of them that I was the least bit frightened, which I wasn't honestly, I went to aim my pistol at its head, but seeing competition, I lowered it and raised my hands into bowls of fists. The first one pounced, but instead of blocking it I let him come down on me.  
  
Crying out, his long clawed hands grabbed my braid. He continued to pound my head into the ground as my hand trembled for my pistol. The problem was that his rather _large_ leg was digging into my thigh. I groaned. This was IT!  
  
With my jaw set tight I grabbed onto whatever was left of his shoulders and rammed my forehead against his. Even though the blow hurt, I was able to throw him off me and stand, a _bit_ wobbly. Shawnak, a rather larger bugger than the other, came after me with his paring knife.  
  
I lifted my leg and kicked his arm, the paring knife flying out of his hold.  
  
He took a moment to realise what happened and stared at me. I grimaced. He _was_ an ugly one, wasn't he? Rotted blasted teeth, oozing over his dark face and his beady green eyes gazing at me. I wanted to kill him now.  
  
I went to grab my pistol again, but of course it never happened. Strong, brutal arms wrapped around my chest and dragged me back with them. Laughing rather hysterically from the contact, I grabbed onto his wrists and heaved him over my back and slammed him into the ground. _Hard_.  
  
Now, thankfully, I grabbed my pistol and cocked it back before letting its bullet blow into his skull.  
  
Laughing with the sweet sound of death to evil, I looked up at the same, low growl as the thing I just killed. It was Shawnak, his broad body pinned against the tree. His legs were twitching madly, his arms pinned down with two arrows. Two long, arrows. I narrowed my eyes at them, but I couldn't quite figure out where they came from.  
  
_SWISH!_  
  
I jumped back before the arrow hit me, barely cutting the side of my ear. I felt something   
  
I looked up as a large shadow flew down from the sky, grabbing onto me and pinning me against the floor. Landing wasn't as painful as having whoever was on me being on top of me, my body being pushed further into the ground as his or her hands held me down. Annoyed with this now, I squeezed my eyes shut and laid my head back.  
  
The body on top of me pinned me to the ground harder.  
  
My eyes flew open. "What the hell do you think you're doing-" My eyes widened. It was a _man!_ A bloody strange looking man, if I do say so myself. His long blonde hair was tickling my nose and neck. I regarded the arrow pressed against my neck and cringed. "Get off!"  
  
"_Who_ are you?" He demanded, pressing the arrow closer to my neck.  
  
I attempted to get my pistol, but it was too far to reach. I gave up again, and laid my head back again. "If you don't get off me now, pretty boy.."  
  
"Silence."  
  
There was a pause. "That does it." I lifted my leg between his and just _barely_ hit the spot where it was _most_ sensitive. He doubled off me, his face scrunched up in pain. With my quick reflects, I grabbed my pistol and jumped on top of his chest, putting the cold end of the pistol against the side of his neck. "Now, don't you feel better?"  
  
He looked up at me and frowned. "You killed that Orc with that... _thing_." He eyed my pistol and turned back to me. "I would kill you right now if weren't in such a most difficult position."  
  
"I beg your pardon?" I pressed the pistol closer to his smooth, pale neck and frowned. "I've seen strange people in my days, but _honestly_, can't you English lads just dress like Americans?"  
  
He laughed. "Ah, so you're the Earthling."  
  
I raised my eyebrows. "What are you talking about? Aren't I in Middle- earth?"  
  
He nodded, shifting under my weight. "My lady, your arm is digging into my stomach." I didn't move my arm away and he cringed. "My _lady!_"  
  
"Will you answer my questions?" I asked softly, lifting the pistol away from his neck to rub my temple. "Honestly, I can't get a break these days. First I get on this secret mission nonsense, secondly I get attacked by some crazed gargoyle _things_, and thirdly I get tackled by some _clean_ gay guy?"  
  
He glared at me "_Gay_? I am not quite jolly with a strange woman a top of me with some sort of machinery that kills."  
  
"Mr. Banks _was_ right." I continued, ignoring his opinion. "This place is completely different. So, you're uncomfortable? Well, if you tell me your name and a reason why I shouldn't kill you for invading my space, I'll get off." I hesitated. "Deal?"  
  
He nodded eagerly, sighing with relief when I pushed myself off from him. I fetched both my pistols and made to put them back into their pouches, but I caught glimpse of Shawnak, his body dangling helplessly against the tree I jumped from. He was in _pain_.  
  
Glancing back at the man, I walked towards the beast angrily. He was startled at seeing me and curled up his lips, his yellow teeth quite visible from behind their black depths. "Bitch!" He spat in my face before growling and letting his head lay back. "Gah!"  
  
I tutted him, letting my knee dig itself into his gut. He cried out, letting his eyes lock with mine. I smiled softly before cocking back both my pistols and laying them against his head.  
  
"Bye, bye." I said, pulling back the trigger and turning away before the flesh of his head came at me, splattering against my face. "Awfully terrible thing isn't- _wasn't_ he?" I turned around to find the man standing only a couple of inches away from me. "Bloody hell! How did you sneak up on people like that!"  
  
"Is that a question, my lady? For I do not know the answer."  
  
I rolled my eyes and then remembered our little deal. I pulled out the knife at my ankle and gripped it tightly. "Let's make our deal final. Who are you?"  
  
"I asked you first." He pointed out, his dark brow raising.  
  
"And I asked you second."  
  
He frowned and shifted his weapon in his arms. "My name is Legolas Greenleaf, I am Prince here in Mirkwood, but we aren't _near_ Mirkwood are we? Yes, you are in Middle- earth, and yes you must find it different from… wherever you came from." He eyed my tank top, my loose pants and my boots. "What is that contraption on your thighs?"  
  
"Don't look at my thighs," I warned him with a grin. "Relax. They're only my weapons. Like your bow." I ran my fingers down it, getting a jerk from Legolas over here. My grin softened and I smiled; he _did_ give me his name, after all. "The name's Lara, by the way. Lara Croft. And some people get away with calling me by Lady, but don't get use to it."  
  
He nodded slowly and his gaze tightened as he turned to Shawnak. "You killed him."  
  
"Well spotted." I snapped, letting my eyes linger on his smooth frame. "Did you say you're a Prince?"  
  
He nodded, turning back to me. "Aye. Prince of the Elves, to be more exact."  
  
"Oh!" I smiled, nodding my head at his ears. "So, you _are_ an Elf. Interesting."  
  
"And what are you?" He pulled me away from the dead bodies of the Orcs and led me through the Woods. "I know you are a human." He added, seeing the look on my face. "But, where have you come from?"  
  
I smiled. Now _that_ I did not mind answering. And as I answered his questions, I made careful choices as to not mention anything of the ring watch. Mr. Banks had reminded me not to go blurting out my condition to unknown strangers just yet, and I wasn't so certain if this Prince was someone to be trusted. After all, I was in a different place. And what I've just found out, I was attacked by Orcs. And I began my journey with the Prince of Mirkwood at my side. And _hell_, he was annoying.  
  
  



	3. A nice conversation

Chapter three. Thanks for the reviews.  


  


_The sun was already up when I woke, and I could tell I had a bad dream for I was sweating and uncomfortable. And it continued to haunt me. I sat myself on my elbows, my breath short and my hair in loose strands. They were soaked with perspiration, but I had to control myself before heading off again. A noise caught me in the middle of trying to stand.  
_

_It was low. I strained to hear it, and as little as I could I didn't like it. My hands went for the guns at my side, but there were no guns, nor were there pouches. I cringed, reaching for the little knife around my ankle. As long as I have this, everything is fine.  
_

_Another noise, almost a growl. It was threatening and I jumped back as the shrub besides me shook and rattled.  
_

_I scolded myself as a snake slithered out from underneath it's branches. Honestly Lara, control yourself!  
_

_My knife suddenly slipped from my hand and fell on the set of leaves I stood above. My eyes widened at the strange feeling between my palms. I hesitated, but looked down while raising my hands and gasped. They were bleeding. Heavily. But I felt no pain when I know I should. However, I cried out.  
_

_For someone. For anyone.  
_

_Why wasn't anyone listening? Where was I?  
_

_I could feel myself getting pulled down to my feet and I didn't want to know what was causing me pain. Pain that I didn't feel. Pain that I couldn't recognize. I cried out again, my mouth gaping at the blood that was easing down my arms and dripping down onto the ground. I half closed my eyes and thought of happy thoughts. But my eyes flew open anyway, my right eye twitching.  
_

_"There are no happy thoughts." I heard myself say, but it was only a whisper.  
_

_A whisper that was soon followed by a broad grunt, and the tree above me shook and I didn't bother to move aside as the shadow hovered above me. I couldn't see its face, but I knew it wasn't something to be tampered with. I held my breath at the awful stench of fish and blood filled my nose. My blood.  
_

_I looked at my side and saw the blood circling the little gap of trees. It was almost as though it was following something. Something that I could not see. I turned my head as the sharp pain gathered against my arms. I felt it. And I saw my intruder.  
_

_He was awful. His clumps of gray hair were parted not so neatly across his blotched scalp, his eyes large and red. His mouth was curling into what I hoped was a smile, but it was too horrible to look at. He was broad. Very broad, and I started going numb. That's what I realised the hand that was wrapped around my neck. My eyes widened with terror.  
_

_"Gah da ruu." He shouted to me, his face flickering at my gags. "Du gada rah!"  
_

_"No." I gagged, wondering why I couldn't do anything and wondering why I felt so weak. "No."  
_

_A long pause. "Yes." His voice was no longer deep, but high pitched, and the strength around my neck loosened.  
_

_His face turned into a shadow once again and I fluttered my eyes. "I feel weak." I breathed, the hands trailing down my chest and stopping at my waist. "I am weak."  
_

_  
_My eyes flew open. He was standing above me, his long fingers wandering across my body. I froze for a moment, but gathered myself and shoved him off. He hit the floor behind him and he looked at my gaze. He lowered his head.  


"I thought you were sleeping." He mumbled, rubbing his elbow. "You didn't have to shove me like that, my lady!"  


"Gods, where am I?" I rubbed both my eyes and stared at the large room, not to mention the large bed I was laying in. "How the fuck did I end up here? Ah! And why the _hell_ does my rib hurt?"  


He seemed uneasy at the questions I threw at him, but he was willing to answer them. It turned out that I had _somehow_ damaged my ribcage trying to fight off at least a dozen Orcs, which wasn't so bad since I can't remember. I smiled. This bed was a bit comfortable.  


"I'm just glad we don't have to set up camp anymore." I flinched when I stretched out my arms, looking down at what I was wearing. "Who dressed me in this gown?" I looked up at him, bewildered. He went to answer, but I waved him off. "I don't _wear_ dresses!"  


He frowned. "Your daily.. Outfit," He scowled, but continued, "Was covered in mutt. I don't suppose you would care to be living among the Elves in such a disgrace, now would you? It's bad enough you have to act like a..."  


I raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Go on."  


He shook his head and apologized. "I won't bother, my lady. I have to attend to some things now. And to answer one last question, you are in Mirkwood. My home. Good day." And with that, he left.  


I crossed my arms. So, I was finally in Mirkwood. From what I could see out of my window, which doesn't show much sunlight, I could tell that this is _exactly_ what Mr. Banks told me to look out for. I shifted against the pillow behind my head and relaxed. When I get well enough to stand, I'm definitely changing out of this dreadful thing!  


Hell, what was I waiting for?  


I heaved myself up on my elbows and worried my lip. This hurt more than the throb on the side of my head. Then I remembered, as I carefully stood on my feet, the cut across my ear. From Legolas. I gritted my teeth, noting that I would get him back as soon as possible.  


"Ahem." I froze at the figure standing by my door, looking mused. "Going somewhere?"  


I flushed, but kept my cool and leaned against the chair Legolas was sitting in. "Maybe."  


He found this amusing and laughed, going ahead and walking towards me. I felt naked under his gaze and crossed my arms across the cleavage of my chest. As he came closer, my eyes narrowed at how familiar looking he was to Legolas. Same blonde hair, I mused, same eyes and same bloody gaze. I shuddered.  


"Cold?" He asked, politely grabbing a quilt off the edge of the bed and wrapping it around my shoulders. I nodded. "Well, to introduce myself would be the right thing to do, wouldn't it? I am Thranduil, King here. And you're Lara Croft."  


At this I smirked. "I'm glad someone around here knows how to address me."  


"The way you want," He finished with a nod. "Trust me Lara, I know how that is. However, that is not why you are here. Why you are here is something much more important. I'm sure that Banks fellow told you enough?"  


My smiled flicked into a grin. Well, how do you like _that_! He knows Mr. Banks. Anyone who is friends with that old man shouldn't be _too_ bad, now would they? Nodding my head, I watched as Thranduil crossed the room and ran his gaze outside of the window.  


"Something bothering you?" I asked quietly, tugging the quilt closer to my cleavage. "I'm sure Mr. Banks informed you on what's happening, am I correct?"  


The King nodded but regarded the dark Woods before him. "Yes. He is a good man."  


I smiled. "He is."  


There was a pause as Thranduil turned to regard me rather closely. "I know what you carry, my child, and I know what danger it's causing to be here. Among my people."  


My eyes widened. Bloody hell, I completely forgot about that Ring Watch! Angry now, I let the quilt drop and walked forwards towards Thranduil, my finger poking his chest. "Where is it? Where did you put it?"  


He narrowed his eyes, upset at my sudden outburst. Ah well! "Don't worry, Lara, it's quite safe."  


I shook my head, laughing. "Look, _King_, I want to know exactly what this _Mirkwood_ place is, and I want to know where you put my things, including my weapons." When he didn't reply, I pushed him a little and let my eyes flare. "_Now_."  


"Father?" Called a shaky voice.  


I turned my head to the door as Legolas appeared, looking from me to his father. I hid a smirk at the look on his face and backed away slightly. He walked forwards, hesitating, and cleared the distance.  


"Yes?" Thranduil asked, his voice calm and steady. "What is it?"  


His eyes widened as he glanced back at me. "Um-- A messenger from Imladris is here. He seeks council with you." He glanced at me once more. "Now."  


Thranduil and me sighed in unison. Him wanting to talk more with me, and me wanting to get my stuff and do what I came to do. But, from seeing the look on bother faces, I knew this was going to take a little while. Thranduil excused himself, leaving Legolas and me alone, but stopped at the door and called over his shoulder, "Show her her stuff, Legolas."  


He closed the door behind him and I turned to Legolas with a grin. "Yes, Legolas, show me."  


His face stiffened and he pointed a finger at me. "You shoved my father! How dare you!"  


"How dare _I_?" I pointed my finger at him as well, closing the small gap between us. "Maybe if you and your _people_ knew how to handle someone's stuff, maybe I wouldn't be so upset!"  


"Maybe if you knew how to treat a noble, then _I_, nor my father, would be upset!"  


"He didn't seem upset to me." I whispered, letting my eyes dance around his body. With the pointed finger, I let myself shoved him back a bit. "Oops."  


After a short pause, his face scrunched up in outrage and he seized me by my waist and pushed me into the chair, a knife already in his grasp. Before he could assault me with it any further, I wrapped my leg around the back of his and nudged it in. He lost his balance on top of me and shoved his face in my neck.  


Groaning, I felt him move to get up, but I kept my hands firmly on his back and with a strong shove, I knocked both of us back with the chair. He hovered over me, his strong hands pressed against my thighs and his face still digging into my neck.  


My loose hair was caught under the chair and I found myself unable to move. When he got his balance back, he pulled himself up and stared down at me. I stiffened my neck and looked up at him. He didn't seem pleased.  


"How dare you." He repeated, his voice low.  


"Yes, how dare I defend myself." I looked him over, his hands resting against my waist. "Hmm, I don't think you find this unpleasant now, now do you?"  


Realising what I meant, he flushed furiously and returned his gaze over to my eyes. "Well-- You see--"  


"Just get off me." I grabbed the front of his white blouse and threw him off, freeing my hair and standing. "Great! I've gone and got my dress all dirty!" I saw him stare at me uneasily and I frowned. "What?"  


"Your cleavage is showing a bit more than expected, my lady." He flushed even more, bright pink shades appearing across his cheeks. Indeed, my entire chest was exposed, so I quickly covered myself up and threw back my long hair. After I was done, I saw him fixing his tangled blonde mass and turn to me. "Your stuff."  


"Right." I followed him mid way to the door and stopped. "Legolas?"  


He turned around. "Yes, Lady Lara?"  


"Can't you.. _Give_ me something else to wear. Perhaps something that _you're_ wearing now?" It was worth a try.  


He took a moment to run his gaze across my body and sighed. "I suppose so. Just follow me. I'll take you to my room and let you _borrow_ some of what I'm wearing now."  


I smiled. Excellent. I was liking this Prince more by the minute.  


  


  


  


  


  


  


_  
_

  


  


  


  
  
  



	4. A long lunch

Chapter four. Thank you, thank you for the reviews. Funny how I get so excited over reviews. A bit of a longer chapter, so read on.  
  
  
  
Legolas took me back to his chambers and seemed a bit tight on having me enter his room. He whirled around before the tip of my bare feet removed itself from the cold tile of the hallway and onto his carpet.  
  
"What?" I glanced behind his shoulder.  
  
"Stay here." He ordered sternly, whirling back around and entering his room. He slammed his door shut and I listened patiently as he scrambled about his room, a good ten minutes later he appeared in front of me. "Here."  
  
I looked down at the pair of pants. "You're kidding me, right?" I looked back up to him and frowned.  
  
"It's the only thing that would suit you." He offered, holding the pair of pants in front of me. "Are you taking them?"  
  
I sighed. I didn't like the idea of wearing his clothes, but I also didn't like the idea of wearing something that looks completely out of range. Meaning it wasn't for me. I sighed and waved him off.  
  
"I'll just stick with the dress." I backed away so he could step away from his room.  
  
He gave me a look. "You cannot wear that. That's your _night_ gown."  
  
"So, you're saying...?"  
  
"Would you like a gown to wear, perhaps." He grabbed my elbow and escorted me back to my room. "There are some maids I could send up to assist you-- Properly." He added, his brows raising.  
  
I looked down at the night gown I was wearing. It was a tad bit light, so I agreed and Legolas seemed pleased. He nudged me inside my room and ordered me to remain there until he fetched a maid to assist me with my attire.  
  
"Fine." I sighed, flopping back against the soft bed. "I have nothing better to do anyway."  
  
The maid, a skinny Elf woman with curly blonde hair, came about twenty minutes after Legolas left. She looked uneasy when she entered the room, a rather large pile of navy blue cloths in her arms. She smiled and made her way over, setting the _dress_ out across the bed and eyeing me. She nodded.  
  
"You're Lady Croft, am I correct?" She took out a brush from the pocket on her apron and regarded me.  
  
"Yes I am." I smiled, watching her try to control her giggles. "And what exactly is humorous?"  
  
"It's just-- When the Prince said you-- Oh, _nothing_." She threw her hands back in a motion for me to come closer. I did as she bid and allowed her to sit me down on the bed. She immediately began combing my hair. "You have quite a set of strands, my lady. Almost as an Elves!"  
  
"Please, just call me Lara." I made an attempt to get a better look at the gown but failed as her hands shoved my head straight. "And what may my new maid's name be?"  
  
"Oh." I felt her smile. "Keberiel. I live among the wood elves. I usually roam around the halls when I'm wanted."  
  
"Good thing you've been wanted now," I sighed. "I couldn't possibly imagine the last time my hair felt _this_ good being brushed."  
  
"Your bath is ready." She stated, grabbing my wrist. "Come."  
  
I stared wide eyed at the bath that had somehow been set up while my hair was being brushed. How could I know hear someone come in and set up such a big brass bath? The way of the Elves, I suppose. I allowed Keberiel lead me to the bath, a bit flushed at the sweet smell rising from the bubbles.  
  
"This smells like jasmines!" I exclaimed, letting my night gown fall from my body.  
  
Keberiel nodded and made her way over to me from shutting the door. She motioned for the bath and I eagerly accept the warm water inside the rather small bath. My legs hung over the edges and I sunk back happily.  
  
"This feels excellent." I moaned, opening my eyes and gaping as the Elf ran her hands down the tresses of the navy gown. It looked brilliant, even I thought so. I haven't a clue about this place, but something inside me wants to put that dress on just for try. "Will I be really wearing that, Keberiel?"  
  
She frowned at the way I pronounced her name and nodded. "The Prince picked it out himself. Thought it was the fineness of all the spare gowns."  
  
I frowned. "How can you have gowns _hanging_ around? Don't you have Elf women roaming around?"  
  
"Yes..." She looked uneasy again and I sat up in the bath. "Well.."  
  
"Yes?" I prompted her to continue.  
  
"You see," She explained. "The gown that the Prince picked out use to be--"  
  
A knock interrupted her and she smiled apologetically. Setting the dress back on the bed, she ran over to the door and opened it a crack. Not interested in the conversation, I lowered myself back in the bath and closed my eyes, my hair completely soaked and smelling like jasmines. I fell into a day sleep and frowned as my father appeared.  
  
"Father?" I whispered, unsure if that was really him.  
  
He nodded and smiled. "Hello Lara. Glad to see your enjoying yourself, eh?"  
  
"Daddy." I said, my voice shaky. "Daddy-- What are you doing here?" I felt my eyes moving around wildly.  
  
He moved closer and I lifted my shaky hand from the water. "Stay still. I won't be here for long." I made to speak but he hushed me and continued, "You've better stop these dreams, my daughter. It isn't healthy for you, for who _you_ are. You must understand that I am not going to be here anymore. Your mission at hand is Middle Earth. No more thinking of daddy, understand?"  
  
I narrowed my eyes. His voice sounded suddenly harsh. So, so harsh. "Father--?"  
  
"No." He hissed. I felt the tub shake and my eyes flew open. "Father's gone."  
  
"My lady!" Keberiel was kneeling besides the tub, her eyes large. "I mean.. Lara! Are you alright?"  
  
I nodded slowly, my head suddenly spinning. "Yes-- Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"You were speaking to yourself." She glanced at the closed door. "Well.. To someone who wasn't actually there."  
  
I nodded, now remembering. She laid out her hand for me to take, but I ignored it and helped myself from the tub a bit wobbly. I _have_ been having plenty of day dreams about my father, but none like this. Why was his voice so different? I didn't want to know. My eyes suddenly darted to the dress Keberiel was holding, and I smiled.  
  
"I'm glad you're here to put it on me." I admitted, holding up my hands so she could ease it onto my body. "There's so many strings I don't know which goes where." After what seemed like hours, the dress was finally filled out against my body. I looked down and blushed. "Sorry.."  
  
"Sorry?" She smoothed down against the fur fabric and pulled back smiling. "There."  
  
"I have rather large.. er.. Never mind." I waved her off and laughed. "I'll brush my hair myself, if you don't mind."  
  
Keberiel nodded and bowed her head softly. She made to leave but turned on her heal at my cries of attempts at brushing my hair. She giggled and moved over to me, taking the brush out of my hand.  
  
"I'm sorry to disobey your orders, but.." She set me down on the bed and brushed out my hair. I flinched as she started to braid the sides. "Oh, I thought you wouldn't mind me braiding it.. It seems so plain."  
  
I sighed and gave up. "Go ahead."  
  
Keberiel finished with my hair and I let out a gasp as I peered at myself through a mirror. My hair looked better than ever. Different, yes, but _better_. The sides were pulled back in braids against my scalp, the loose strands either curled at the ends or straight. I smiled. I liked it.  
  
"Are you ready to have some lunch?" Her voice brought me back and I nodded.  
  
"Lead the way."  
  
  
We didn't have to walk much because the 'Grand Hall' was only a few stair cases away. I nervously looked about the fellow Elven civilization with a heavy gaze. I still wasn't use to such compliments. Sighing away all the nervousness, Keberiel laid her hands upon a great wooden door and smiled at me.  
  
"Let us celebrate lunch then, shall we?"  
  
I nodded slowly and was momentarily blinded by the lit room but slowly it was useless against me and the room grew dark. I gave Keberiel a look and she nodded towards the dim room where only a few people stood.  
  
I found my feet unable to stop hesitating as I crept closer towards the middle. Why was it so bloody dark here? I hate the dark. Wishing I had my flare gun, I felt someone creep past me. I jumped back, startled, and grabbed the nearest person by the neck.  
  
"What are you doing?" I recognized the voice as Legolas and I quickly let go.  
  
"You crept up on me, that's all." I murmured, running my hands up and down my bare arm. "What are you doing?"  
  
He held up a bag and shook it. My bag! I grinned wickedly and snatched it from him, rummaging through it and relaxing when everything I remembered putting in there was all where it should be. I turned back to him and grabbed him around the neck, giving him a quick hug.  
  
"You're welcome," He choked out, rubbing his sore neck. Suddenly his eyes went large. "My lady.. Your gown-- The one that I-- It looks.." His eyes roamed around my body. "_Perfect_." He purred.  
  
"Yeah, thanks." I gritted my teeth. Bloody sod was making me blush! Gods Lara, get a hold of yourself. I allowed a weak smile and looked over his shoulder. Keberiel was there, motioning for something with her hands. I furrowed my brows and rolled my eyes. Honestly. She wanted me to do _that_? Sighing, I gave in and curtsied. "Your hine ass."  
  
"Excuse me?" When he didn't accept my hand I straightened myself out and glared. "Did you just ash to shine my.. ass?"  
  
"I was being polite." I snapped.  
  
He eyed me slowly and nodded. "Right.."  
  
"Legolas!"  
  
We both turned to the voice of Thranduil. He was making his graceful way over to us, smiling like a bubble head and accompanying two other Elves, both with a darker shade of blonde hair and outfits. I smiled politely and curtsied the King.  
  
"Your highness." I said, holding out my hand and pulling it back after he kissed it.  
  
He looked as shock as Legolas when looking at me. "My, my. I did not know she enjoyed wearing such fancy gowns, Legolas."  
  
He shrugged. "I suppose."  
  
Thranduil turned back to me and smiled. "This is Mariel and George." The two Elves bow slightly.  
  
I raised an eyebrow at George. "George?" The Elf and the King nodded. "Who would name an elf George?"  
  
"Er, enough chat for one day isn't that right?" Legolas quickly grabbed me by the waist and hurried me off.  
  
"Bye George!" I called over my shoulder as soon as Legolas and I were far from them. "Why'd you do that for?"  
  
"Do you have _any_ idea who those two Elves were?" He hissed.  
  
I threw my back over my shoulders and shrugged. "Two old blokes?"  
  
"No!" His eyes wandered over to the Elves and the King, who were busy chatting to notice us. "They are the head chiefs of the Mirkwood army. They control mostly all of Mirkwood!"  
  
"I thought your father was in total control of all Mirkwood?" I let myself grab a loaf of bread from a vacant table. "I mean, he _is_ King, isn't he?" I took a big bite.  
  
Legolas watched me for a minute and sighed. "Don't you know _anything_ about the Elvish way? The King _is_ in charge, yes, but the army is a much stronger base than that of the.. well--"  
  
"Government?" I finished, taking another bite out of the bread.  
  
"--government, yes." He continued. "Lord Mariel and Lord Georgiel controlled the war of the men back a thousand years ago. After that they were honored as top leaders of Mirkwood. Well, besides my father that is."  
  
I nodded and took the goblet Legolas poured for me. "Interesting." I took a sip and looked around the room. I could now see the entire room. It looked like a grand ball but I couldn't help but notice the way the Woods outside made that room so.. dull. I shuddered, settling down the now empty goblet of wine. "Wow." I turned back to him and hiccuped. "Georgiel still sounds funny."  
  
  
We spent the rest of our lunch speaking lightly, Legolas downing me with the fine Elven wine that he stated he was so fond of. A couple of times each hour that is. I giggled furiously as Lord Mariel jested about the Men of Gondor. Whatever _that_ was, it was completely hilarious. Poor Legolas though. He didn't seem to think it was funny.  
  
"Lighten up!" I hollered, clapping him on the back. When he budged forward I burst out laughing once more. "Honestly Legolas, you're as stiff as a-- _Hiccup_-- doorknob."  
  
He gave me one of those looks again. "I beg your pardon?"  
  
"You heard the lady." Mariel exclaimed, pouring me another goblet of wine. "As stiff as a door knob."  
  
"Indeed." I raised my goblet and downed it as fast as I could because Legolas snatched the goblet from me and settled it down rather roughly. "What! I was drinking-- _Hiccup_-- that!"  
  
"You have had enough." He stated, making it clear that he was in charge.  
  
"If the lady wants another lass my Prince, then that she shall have." Mariel grabbed the goblet back and poured some more wine, hanging it over to me and bowing his head. "For the lovely lady of London."  
  
I grinned. "You've finally got that right!"  
  
"Legolas?" A shaky voice made my head snap to the side. Thranduil was motioning Legolas to come closer.  
  
"Yes, father?" He asked. "Something wrong?"  
  
"Well, I've just found some disturbing news that you should hear about."  
  
I frowned as Thranduil pulled Legolas away from our table. Before he turned a corner, he gave me a look and then turned to Mariel. His eyes narrowed and he walked away. Well, wasn't that just interesting?  
  
Someone was touching my arm. My head snapped back to where the Elf was. "What are you doing?"  
  
He frowned and looked down at me. "You feel so cold."  
  
"Thanks for stating the obvious." I snapped, slamming my goblet down when his hand got too out of control and ran itself down to my thighs. "Stop it!"  
  
His gaze snapped back at me. He still didn't move it away. "So much wine for such a lady. I think I won't be able to resist gazing over your perfectly shaped body if you do not let me touch you now.."  
  
His grip tightened around my thigh and I knew he had gone too far. Making a clear growl at the back of my throat, I fetched his wrinkled vest and pulled him closer to me. The look on his face didn't make him appear frightened, so I grabbed the assaulting wrist with my free hand and snapped it back. His eyes began to water with realisation.  
  
"Bloody hell!" He hollered. I threw him back in his chair and stood.  
  
"I'm drunk, my Lord, but I'm not _that_ drunk." I grabbed a hand full of my dress and walked off.  
  
"My hand-- My hand!" I heard him cry as I made my way over to Legolas and Thranduil.  
  
They had their gazes locked on poor Lord Mariel, and then finally turned to me. Thranduil was first to speak. "What did you do to the head guard?"  
  
I smirked. Legolas, to my surprised, looked far pleased than upset. "That was brilliant."  
  
"Thank you for noticing." I rubbed the side of my head and belched. "My apologies."  
  
"Was he offending you in any way?" Thranduil lightly grabbed my wrist but I pulled back chuckling.  
  
"Honestly, would I break his hand for no reason?" I smiled at Legolas. "Of course he was. Bloody annoying, really."  
  
There was a pause as Legolas and I stared at each other. Thranduil coughed once, then twice, finally getting our attentions. He smiled. "I would like to discuss something with you, Lara, that I have already discussed with my son."  
  
"Go right ahead." I threw back my hair. "I've got all night, after all."  
  
"Well, father has some important news. One that has to do with every single life on Middle Earth." Legolas looked to his father uneasily, then back at me. "Including yours, my lady."  
  
I nodded slowly as Thranduil began talking. Something about a Ring made of Power a long, long time ago and of a great battle. Oh! The battle of men that Legolas was talking to me about. I nodded thoughtfully as he began to explain the results of not destroying the Ring of power and what must now happen.  
  
"And you say a _hobbit_ is in charge of this?" They nodded. "What's a hobbit?"  
  
"A hobbit is a halfling." Legolas explained. I shrugged. "Well, he's almost like a child in the eyes of men. Understand now?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Lara." Thranduil grabbed my hands gently in his and brought them to his lips. "My daughter. I ask it of you to do me a rather large favor."  
  
I nodded. "Anything."  
  
He took a deep breath. "Will you accompany my son a few other Elves to Rivendell for a short council with the Lord there?"  
  
I narrowed my eyes. A council? I remember my last council. Mr. Powell and his devilish words that tried so hard to persuade me into giving in to his ways. Well, after all, I _am_ in Middle Earth and the Lord of this Rivendell place didn't seem so bad. I'm still drunk though. Who knows.  
  
"My lady?"  
  
"Yeah?" I shook my head and smiled apologetically. "Sorry Legolas. Um, yes my Lord. I will go with Legolas and his 'fellow Elves' to this Rivendell place as soon as you leave."  
  
"Good. You'll be leaving tomorrow at dawn." Thranduil looked far from pleased.  
  
"Dawn?" I groaned and ran my fingers through my hair. "Ah well. I came here for some action, after all."  



	5. Rochie and Araswen

Chapter five already? Gosh, I'm such a good writer.  
  
****_  
  
He caught my attention immediately. He was holding the finely crafted arrow, carefully running his slender fingers against the feather end and admiring it with much satisfaction. I suddenly found myself intrigued with his fingers. So long. So finely crafted. I laid my bare foot against the wooden floor and caught his attention. He turned to me, his gaze steady on my face.  
  
I took a few more steps and already I was standing above him, his body barely leaving an indent on the sheets of the bed.  
  
I hesitated. "Why are you here?"  
  
He didn't answer me as he simply pulled me down against the bed, his now naked body heaving over my barely shaded body. I was wearing the same night gown as the one two nights ago, and through his trousers I could feel the burning within him.  
  
I groaned when he leaned down against me and kissed my neck. His smooth, thin lips caressed their way up towards my throat, my chin, my jaw, my bottom lip and he locked our lips hungrily. His tongue was as smooth as his kisses, running itself along my lower lip as I chewed on his upper lip helplessly. I wanted him so badly.  
  
He growled fiercely, those long fingers of his finding their way to the strings of my night gown, slowly easing them against my milky, tan skin. He lowered it as slowly as he kissed me. Such good kisses.  
  
Finally the dress was below my waist and he leaned down against me, his tongue trailing along my collarbone. I shivered as my bare chest came in contact with his tongue. His mouth found its way to my nipple and I took a long, intake of breath.  
  
And for God's sake, I woke up_.  
  
  
I groaned, waking from a sweaty, passionate dream of kisses and bare contact. It wasn't enough though and I cursed myself for being so blind. I sat up in bed, wearing nothing as the silk covers fell against my stomach. I must of been sleeping for a couple of hours before I woke up. I glanced at the wooden table besides my bed and frowned.  
  
"No alarm clocks in Middle Earth, I assume?" I gave myself a big stretch and a yawn. "I wonder what time it is."  
  
"It's nearly dawn."  
  
I looked around the room at the voice and relaxed when it was only Keberiel. I watched as her slim form eased its way between the crack in the door, a vase full of water in her arms.  
  
"What are you doing?" I yawned, my hand running against the set of braids across the top of my head.  
  
She looked at them for a moment. "A vase of water. I was expecting to wash your hair for you before you traveled to Imladris, but now that I see you've put in some odd braids.. I should leave."  
  
"Do you have anything to eat?" I asked, suddenly ashamed of my nudity. I lifted the covers against my breasts and blushed furiously. I couldn't get that dream out of my mind. "I'm hungry."  
  
"You eat awfully much for a woman your size," She stated, setting the vase on the wooden table.  
  
I grinned wickedly. "I assume you saw me at the lunch then, huh?"  
  
Keberiel nodded and giggled. "How could you not gain any weight? I thought that's what you humans do."  
  
I raised an eyebrow and she quickly apologized, but I waved her off. "Can you do me a favor and not apologize so much. You can also do me a favor and fetch me some of those delicious apples of yours while I sponge myself."  
  
Keberiel nodded again and excused herself from the room, closing the door behind her. I stretched my arms once more before throwing myself from my bed and grabbed the towel made of cloth that she had draped around her shoulders. I grabbed the vase, surprised at how light it was, and brought it over to the bath. I filled it up and dunked the cloth inside.  
  
After washing the sweat off my body my head started to ease down on the throbbing. That didn't help get rid of the naughty dream I've had though. I just have to think of other things. Disturbing things, perhaps.  
  
"Oh, I'll never look at him the same way." I groaned, wrapping a dry towel around my body.  
  
Keberiel just entered the room. I let out a joyful laugh as she carried my clothes to my bed. I grabbed them and made sure everything was there. Yes. My tan tank top, my black stretch pants and my holsters for my guns. I turned to her immediately.  
  
"Where's my guns?"  
  
"Excuse me?" She set about a dozen red apples on my bed.  
  
"My weapons." I sighed. "Where are they?"  
  
"They are getting polished and will be put with the other's weapons, Lady Lara." She nodded to the apples.  
  
"Thanks." I muttered, taking an apple and biting into it. I looked at my clothes and smiled. "I should get dressed."  
  
  
I stretched my arms and my legs, grateful that I was allowed to get away from that cooped up palace. It was a humid day and already I begun to sweat, my hair pulled back in a french braid. It swung around as I touched my fingers against the tips of my boots.  
  
I wore what I wore when arriving in Middle Earth. My black stretch pants and tank top. My holsters were strapped around my thighs, their guns fitted securely within them, and my knives hidden around my ankles. I was all set.  
  
I lowered my sunglasses, peering over at the arriving Elves and smiling.  
  
Legolas jogged over to me before the others arrived, wearing metal braces around his tunic sleeves and wrinkled leggings. I raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Good day." He said, watching my eyes for a moment. "I'm glad to see you up and ready."  
  
I sighed. "Yes, I jogged around the Woods for an hour and felt refreshed. Where were _you_ this morning?"  
  
He went to answer me, but an Elf with dark blonde hair and light eyes appeared besides him and shot me a pointed look. "Is this who has the key?'  
  
"What key?" Legolas and I asked in unison.  
  
"Now, now Nuvun." Another male's voice murmured, appearing on Legolas' other side. This Elf had short blonde hair and green eyes. "Do not go off making rumors that you hear from others."  
  
Nuvun laughed. "All is good, Caevudor, my friend. The lady here asked the Prince a question. I am sorry to cut you off so quickly. My apologies," He bent on one knee and took my hand in his, kissing it lightly with his full lips. His eyes wandered back to mine as he stood straight. "Nuvun Weedskin, my dear, from the Northern Realm."  
  
"Pleasure." I said softly, turning to Caevudor. "My name is Lara, by the way, and no, I don't own any key."  
  
"Then it is the--" Nuvun began.  
  
"If we are all done bantering with one another, we shall leave." Legolas cut in angrily, seizing my arm and nudging me forwards. "Go."  
  
"Wait!" I cried, flinging my arm away from his. "This is all that's going to Rivendell?"  
  
The Elves nodded.  
  
"That's not fair." I crossed my arms and put my shades on top of my head. "I want someone of my choice to come along as well. To keep me company."  
  
"Company?" Legolas mused, his arms crossing. "Honestly, you are speaking _nonsense_. Three Elves and a Lady are quite enough travelers, so if you just follow this way--"  
  
"I want Keberiel to come along." I said, ignoring him.  
  
"The maiden?" Caevudor piped up, nudging Legolas in the ribs. "A maid cannot accompany us."  
  
"We need no maid to follow us along, Lara." Legolas stated, heaving a big sigh.  
  
"If she wants her maid to come, then so be it." Nuvun snapped. I shot him a smile and he returned it.  
  
There was a pause, then Legolas spoke stubbornly, "Look, my father already awaits us at the stables. Let us just go there and gather our horses, and be on our way?"  
  
"It _is_ a long way to Rivendell, my Lady." Caevudor reminded me, following Legolas to the stables where Thranduil stood waiting, speaking with someone whose back was turned to us. "It'll be for the best."  
  
As we neared them I now noticed that it was a female he was speaking with, and when I got a better look at her face I grinned broadly and walked faster, pushing Legolas aside. When Thranduil looked up at him, she turned around and smiled.  
  
"Keberiel!" I said happily. I was truly glad to see her, and I shot Legolas an amused look.  
  
"Lara." She bowed her head slightly and met me half way. "Why seem so happy when you are leaving?"  
  
"Because I'm taking you with me."  
  
She looked at me for a moment, then turned to Thranduil, looking at the Elves and back at me. "Excuse me?"  
  
"I _said_--"  
  
"She says nothing." Legolas snapped, brushing me aside. "Father, are our horses ready?"  
  
Thranduil nodded, but before he spoke I cut in. "Since when were you Mr. Leader?"  
  
Legolas' head snapped to where I was. "Since I became _Prince_."  
  
"Well I'm Captain of a Squad and I think that's more of a title than a Prince." I made a face at the Prince. "And anyway, I was saying that Keberiel was coming with us to Rivendell."  
  
"I am?" She asked.  
  
"No!" Legolas and Caevudor shouted.  
  
"She can!" I shouted back, Nuvun shouting _Yes_ at the same exact time.  
  
"Excuse me!" Thranduil cried, surprising us all from our argument. When he got our full attention, he cleared his throat and nodded. "Yes son, your horses _are_ ready and Lara, what makes you think you can bring Lady Keberiel along?"  
  
"Because I want her to come." I replied, my eyes narrowing.  
  
"Without her consent?"  
  
"Excuse me," Keberiel muttered politely, her slender head lowering. "Lara, I couldn't possibly come with you all! I barely know how to ride horse back. I'll delay you."  
  
"Nonsense." I waved her off. "You can ride behind me."  
  
"No," Legolas' voice bounced off my head. "Lara is riding with me."  
  
"I am not!" I turned around to give him the coldest glare possible. "I'm riding on my own horse, Prince!"  
  
"What makes you think you can ride a horse?"  
  
I bit down on my bottom lip, _hard_, trying to stop myself from strangling the Elf standing in front of me. Instead, I took a good few deep breaths and cooled off.  
  
"I know how to do many things." I replied. There was a pause as I turned to Keberiel. "Will you come?"  
  
"But--" She looked around, chewing on her lip. "I couldn't-- I don't-- I don't have anything packed!"  
  
"That's why I've brought _this_," I handed the large bag over to Keberiel, making her stumble back a bit. "It's all the stuff you will need. Arasiel helped me out as well."  
  
Keberiel, thankfully, smiled and thought for a moment. "I will come with you, if I have no other choice?"  
  
"You don't." I smiled slightly, grabbing her bag from her. "Thranduil, my Lord, show us all to our horses."  
  
The King smiled and motioned his head to the stables, leading us in small graceful steps. I walked besides Keberiel and Nuvun, talking with them about horses and what we would do if one so happens to get injured. I heard Legolas mutter something about Ladies and horses, but I chose to ignore him as I entered the stables and glanced at the different styles of horses.  
  
Immediately, a white horse with a flowing blonde mane caught my eye. I was too shock to speak, and jumped as a hand laid itself on the small of my back. I turned my head to Nuvun.  
  
"That is Araswen." He smiled. "Are you considering this horse, Lara?"  
  
All I could do was nod slowly. He nudged me forwards and I began to walk towards Araswen. Such a strange name, and I was considering a different name for it. Fluffy, perhaps, but Araswen was fine the way it was. The horse neighed when I approached, and I quickly reached out my hand for it to sniff. It obliged, its snout nudging my hand. I laughed.  
  
Keberiel walked up from behind me, admiring the horse but quickly glanced at the brown steed in the opposite stall and sighed. I noticed this and as I stroked Araswen's neck, I questioned her on the horse. She simply laughed and waved her hand in the air.  
  
"I just love horses," She explained, putting her blonde hair behind her curved ears. "And this one I fancied for ever since I was appointed to take care of the stables for a while until the regular maiden was sure to heal from something. His name is Rochthrosg."  
  
I flinched. "What a... name." I turned around and saw the others already gathering their horses. I turned back to Keberiel. "Did you say you can ride a horse?"  
  
"Barely." She whispered, still admiring the brown steed named Rochthrosg.  
  
"Well, then ride.. er.. Rochie!"  
  
She turned to me and narrowed her eyes. "Rochie?" With a nod from me she shook her head furiously. "I couldn't, and I wouldn't be able. I told you, I'm not that good of a horse back rider. Let me just ride with you and Araswen."  
  
"But it is Rochie that you want to sit on," I pointed out, glancing at the horse. "Why not engulf that dream?"  
  
"I'll delay you." She repeated. I couldn't help but notice the irritated tone in her voice and I held back a grin.  
  
"Keberiel..." I let my voice trail off as she thought long and hard on the decision.  
  
Finally, she looked up, her head high and proud. "I will take Roch.. _Rochie_, and I will not hear any complaints about me delaying you and your Elf friends."  
  
"Great!" I exclaimed. "Go and mount Rochie. Look, he likes you already."  
  
She nodded enthusiastically as the brown horse neighed in either anticipation or happiness. Keberiel laughed and opened the wooden door, grabbing the silver rope around its neck and leading it out of the stables. After watching this, I turned to Araswen and swung open her cage door, leading her out as well.  
  
"Care for a nice, long ride?"  
  
It neighed and I laughed.  
  
"Excellent.  
  



	6. A short lesson on Elvish

  
Chapter six. Man, I can't wait to do more fighting scenes. _No_, not with Lara and Legolas, I meant with Lara and Orcs. I just want to get this blasted Council over with and start on the journey. The plot will thicken as they enter Rivendell and stuff. Review for now, and enjoy.  
  
  
  
Her head kept snapping back and forth while we guided our horses down the narrow path of the Woods. We couldn't go that fast since the Woods were too _dangerous_ for our horses to gallop so loudly. I didn't mind though, but I couldn't find a way past the horses in front of me. So I gave in and sighed.  
  
"Are you frightened?" I asked Keberiel.   
  
My voice seemed to startle her as she snapped her head to me. "Of course not."  
  
I shrugged my shoulders and pulled Araswen's ropes closer to my chest. It was awfully cold the further we went. I suppose it was because of the mountain we have to go over or since the sun was setting. Either way, I should of wore a coat.  
  
A light feather brushed against my back and I turned my head to see Legolas placing his cloak around my shoulders. I simply watched him drape it around my entire back and tie it at my neck. Thanking him, I turned back to the path. Why would the imbecile do something like that for me? I mean, it _was_ awfully nice but wasn't he cold?  
  
Almost reading my question, he smiled. "I enjoy the cold. Don't worry."  
  
Nodding, I turned my attention to a soft whisper somewhere around the trees. I stiffened. I strained to listen, but I could hear it well enough to know that it wasn't a whisper. It was a deep clicking of what sounded like a clock. Worried now, I turned to the others and was mortified to see them acting natural.  
  
"Don't you hear that?"  
  
They all turned their heads to me, Nuvun looking around nervously. "Should we?"  
  
I sat still for a moment, contemplating if this was all in my head or for real. Then I turned to Legolas, who I've seen having good hearing and frowned. He shrugged.  
  
"I don't hear anything, Lara."  
  
I bit my lip. What the hell. The ticking became clearer now, almost right by me and I turned my head around furiously, trying to catch whatever was making that bloody ticking sound. I wanted it to stop. It was almost as though it was trying to catch my attention to somewhere I can't see, but when my eyes stopped where Keberiel was, I stiffened.  
  
The ticking stopped. The Woods fell silent and everyone stared back at me. Why was it suddenly so quiet?  
  
And I heard it. And the others must of heard it as well, because their weapons were drawn and ready to fire. I swiftly pulled out both my pistols and loaded them up, hoping off of Araswen. The growl was followed by a high pitched screech.  
  
"Orcs!" Keberiel cried, her poor body getting swung off the horse.  
  
"No!" I heard Caevudor cry, his arrows flying and hitting the Orc.  
  
I felt my body get pushed forwards and I stumbled into a pile of leaves. Rolling over, I looked up as I became face to face with an ugly bugger. I gave him a small frown and laid my guns against the sides of his head, cocking it back and turning away as my bullets found there way to his brain. His blood splattered against my face as I threw his limp body off of me.  
  
I kicked myself on my feet and turned my head to the side. I stared with mortification as about a dozen Orcs came piling out from a set of tall trees, all of them holding long shafts and swinging them at their targets. Two of them advanced on me and I grinned, putting my guns back in their holsters.  
  
"Let's go." I shouted, holding up my fists and blocking a swing from the Orc on my right. I thrust my leg in the air and snapped it against its back. It stumbled down on the ground, crying out in pain. I pulled out my gun and aimed it at him.  
  
Something in the corner of my eye stopped me and I cried out as the Orc on my left smacked the gun from my hand, swinging its shaft against my back. I knelt down and blinked away the blur from my eyes. Hearing its loud footsteps behind me, I tumbled sideways before it could finish me off.  
  
After realising it didn't hit its target, it growled furiously and charged over to where I was. Bracing myself, I lifted my legs into the air, locking my legs tightly around its waist and bringing myself up with a twirl of my body. It hit the ground hard, my body hovering over his. I clenched my fists and pounded against his face, wanting this so badly since getting hurt a day or two back. But the hand that laid itself on my shoulder reminded me what to do, so I pulled out my gun.  
  
"Aw." I cocked my head to the side and fired, its horrified expression stuck inside my head.  
  
The grip around my shoulder tightened and I turned my head to see Legolas standing with his cloak in his hand. I eyed him and was relieved to see him perfectly fine, possibly even better than before.  
  
Holding my breath, I turned around and searched out the others. I relaxed when Keberiel was leaning against Caevudor, Nuvun walking around and collecting stray arrows. I looked down at my hands. They were bleeding.  
  
"What happened to you?" Legolas' soft voice didn't seem to calm my shaky hands.  
  
"Why-- Why am I bleeding?" I turned to Legolas, my eyes large and confused. "I'm not cut."  
  
His arms found themselves around me, guiding me towards the others. Why was I bleeding? Why wasn't he answering me? And why the _hell_ do I suddenly smell so bad? When he got to his horse, his arms slipped off of me and I noticed the patch of blood on his sleeves.  
  
He furrowed his brows and pried his eyes away from his arms. Then I remembered getting hit by that Orc, falling down and not being able to see. I suddenly felt the pain run down my back and I gritted my teeth, my breath short.  
  
"You are wounded on your back." He announced.  
  
Nuvun's head shot up from pulling an arrow out of a dead Orc's body and rushed over to me. "What? Lara, are you alright? What happened? Turn around."  
  
"Nuvun, I'm fine." I hissed, chewing my lip. I looked around at the horses, and noticed something. "Where's Araswen?"  
  
Keberiel's gaze fell from mine and Caevudor turned away. Legolas reach out and grasped my arm. "She ran away wounded. An Orc got to her badly, hurting her back side."  
  
I cursed and punched the nearby tree, tearing its bark and the flesh of my knuckles. I didn't care though. I suddenly felt so tired and I didn't want to be bothered anymore. I leaned against my wounded hand and heard Nuvun gasp, coming up to my side.  
  
"Your back looks horrible!"  
  
"Where will she ride?" Keberiel asked as I pushed myself from the tree and called for Araswen.   
  
No answer.   
  
I whistled.   
  
No answer. "She isn't coming back, my Lady."  
  
I groaned, clenching my wounded hand and leaning it against my head.  
  
"She'll ride with me." Legolas said, coming to my side once more and leading me to his horse.  
  
"I have no other choice." I rubbed my temple and looked back. "The ticking warned me about the Orcs."  
  
"Oh, nonsense." He mounted his horse gracefully, his hand reaching down for me to take.  
  
I took it and swung myself up, going to sit behind him but he, being quicker than me, placed my body in front of his and shifted me in a more comfortable position. But, instead of leaning against him with my sore back, he ordered me to lay forwards and I obliged.  
  
"I am going to wrap your back." He explained.  
  
I hissed at him when he rolled up the back of my tank top. I grimaced, imagining what it looked like, and I stiffened when he started to wrap my back with some kind of cloth. I held up my chest so he could access the front of my torso better, and with a quick tie at the back, he rolled down my tank top and shifted me back between his legs.  
  
"That should hold up until we reach Rivendell." He wrapped his arms under mine and grabbed onto the rope, guiding his horse to the front. "Nuvun, lead the back and make sure you keep an ear or two out for any other Orcs. Caevudor, ride besides Keberiel."  
  
"Yes, my Lord." Caevudor replied.  
  
I hesitated, but leaned back against Legolas' firm body, his thighs tightening around me so I wouldn't bounce around so much. He gave me a comforting squeeze before going into a heavy gallop through the Woods, where we were now free from cramped trees and shadows. My eyes drooped down before two small tears fell from the wind blowing into my face.  
  
Slowly, I fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
  
The crackling of a fire woke me. I slowly opened my eyes, blinking away the sleep and adjusting it to the fire light that was only a foot away from where I lay. A thick cloak was wrapped around me from the pallet I lay on, and I turned to see Keberiel curled up besides Caevudor on the opposite side of the cave, and Nuvun fast asleep by a set of rocks.  
  
Legolas surprised me when he appeared at my feet. I went to move but I couldn't feel anything. Well, mostly my back.  
  
"You wouldn't wake up," He told me, his eyes steady and narrowed. "I-- We got worried. I carried you to a secure spot away from harm, and Keberiel removed your shirt for you since it was full of blood. Your hand is wrapped up as well."  
  
I nodded slowly, my gaze returning to the two Elves wrapped up in each other's arm and I suddenly grew suspicious. They were speaking with one another, I could tell, but they wouldn't leave each other's gaze. I smiled. Maybe she was meant to accompany us to Rivendell after all. Sighing, I turned back to Legolas.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"We are under the mountain. We couldn't go over it since we had the horses, so we found a path _through_ it. It'll take longer than we expected, but it'll be a much safer way."  
  
"My back is _killing_ me." I groaned, laying my head back against a rough cushion. "How long was I sleeping?"  
  
He frowned and scooted closer to me. "A day, maybe. We, saw, well, er, heard Orcs in the distance and we panicked. Our horses are very tired from the gallop, and are glad to be resting. We no longer need to straddle them."  
  
I turned to him suddenly, remembering how nice he had been for me. I smiled as I ran my eyes along his features. His hair was still perfectly straight and clean, falling back behind his completely pointed ears which I hesitated from reaching out and touching, and his posture was straight and motionless. I was suddenly jealous of his gracefulness.  
  
"Thank you, Legolas." I returned my gaze to his bright, blue eyes. "I know I must of been a pain."  
  
He smiled and winked. "Amin naa tualle, arwenanim."  
  
I narrowed my eyes. "What the _hell_ did you just say to me?"  
  
He laughed and reached out to brush off my hair, which lay back against me freely. I wondered who was clever enough to take apart my french braid, but waved the thought off as his hand lingered against my cheek. We both grew silent, and, surprising myself, I leaned in against his palm as my eyes fluttered closed.  
  
I felt his warm breath against my cheek and knew he was only inches away from my face.  
  
"Lle naa belegohtar. Lle naa vanima." His voice made my eyes open.  
  
"Really?" I breathed, not actually knowing what he said. He grinned and nodded, leaning in closer to me. "Maybe you should teach me your language, and I could answer you."  
  
"That sounds about right." He then stared at my lips for a long moment. "Let us start with the basic."  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Amin, means I." He looked back up to my eyes. "It could also mean my, and mine."  
  
"Amin back hurts." I whispered.  
  
He gave me a look and laughed. "Arwenamin, means my lady." He raised his hand. "Vendui', arwenamin."  
  
"I'm guessing that means hello?"  
  
He laughed again, his head shaking. "Close enough to that meaning, indeed."  
  
"Teach me more?" I asked, my head pulling away from the now uncomfortable closeness. I mean, you would be uncomfortable _too_ if you had an extremely attractive Elf breathing on you. Not that I gave a damn. "I still want to answer you, you stupid Elf."  
  
He gave me another look but shook his head and smirked. "I would very much like it if you answered me in Elvish." And with that we spent most of the night speaking to each other in Elvish. I found out that this, out of all the languages I know and learned, was the most intriguing and influential tongue _ever_. Now, if only I could stop feeling even more jealous about the Elves, I could actually grow on the Elf in front of me.  
  
  
  
This chapter is weird. Well, _I_ think it is. I don't know why, but I do. Any comments, you can dispose them over at the review section. Blockbuster ain't got nothing on me.  



	7. Rivendell?

Chapter seven, and I am in a better mood from the last chapter. Don't ask me why though. You know what I just noticed? The title of this story really bites. LOL. Any comments on that? Thanks for my reviewers! You guys make the story rock, so who cares if the title really blows.  
  
  
  
  
My arms gripped around his waist tighter when I heard him chuckle, and he coughed away the giggles. I sighed. So what if they, including this fool in front of me, saw me at my most weakest side? The others didn't tease me as much as him. He blurted out in laughter again and I shook my head.  
  
"It's getting old." I snapped. "Legolas, it isn't that _funny_."  
  
"I'm-- I'm sorry!" He turned his head around and smirked. "It is not everyday that I get to see a woman having trouble with adjusting to a naked male before!"  
  
I rolled my eyes. "I think you keep forgetting that I'm _not_ an Elf. Keberiel told me about you types. You'd all go bloody frolicking around in the nude, if it wasn't for your fine taste in fabric."  
  
"Some of the nobles in the Halls mistaken you for a very... _disturbed_ Elf." He sighed and I felt the rope of the horse fall against my hands. "Nothing in the slightest disrespect. I would too mistake you for an Elf. But, fortunately, I'm a prince."  
  
"What does _that_ have to do with anything?"  
  
"A lot." Nuvun said, galloping along side of Legolas' horse. "He has that type of quality in his veins."  
  
I raised an eyebrow. "A quality of telling races apart?" I snorted when Nuvun nodded. "That's just great."  
  
"It isn't something to jest over." Legolas said angrily. I felt him stiffen in front of me.  
  
"Oh yes, we must not jest the prince." I teased, rolling my eyes at Nuvun.  
  
He grinned and glanced at Legolas. "Usquener (Smelly One)."  
  
I laughed and laid my head back. Usually if I heard that in _the common tongue_, as Keberiel and Caevudor liked to state _English_ as, I'd think it was absolutely absurd. Of course, Legolas heard it and snorted. We were only a few miles away from the house of Elrond, whatever that was, and I suppose-- from the excited squeal from Keberiel-- was a good thing.  
  
The only thing I had a problem was the trouble it will _probably_ cause.  
  
Legolas told me about the male dominated society in Middle Earth. Though the Elves didn't favor which sex from which, it was still a positively none female revolution. And the council that was going to happen tomorrow was going to be the start of it all. I just couldn't wait to show my face.  
  
  
We arrived in Rivendell an hour or so back, and now we were entering the homely house. Our horses were greeted by a group of young looking Elves that were going to take them to the stables, and when I jumped off the horse I was relieved to stand on such soft ground.  
  
I turned my head around when I heard Legolas speaking in Elvish to female Elf in a dress made of fur and the sleeves made from some kind of silk. She glanced over at me and smiled.  
  
I returned it, not quite knowing what to do, and held out my hand for her to shake. She narrowed her eyes, the smile on her face playing into a laugh.  
  
"I do not know what you're doing right now," Her voice was deep and slow. "But I suppose I should grab your hand?"  
  
The corner's of my mouth twitched and watched as she slowly slid her smaller hand into mine and I shook it gently. She flinched at this but shook it back and quickly pulled her hand away. Motioning for a long, narrow pathway, I followed her down it and in silence as I admired the sight around me.  
  
"This is Rivendell?" I asked.  
  
"Yes it is." I noticed the pride in her tone and I smiled.  
  
"It's really different from Mirkwood, I'd say."  
  
"Yes," She said grimly. "Mirkwood is going through its dark times. Hopefully after this.. well.. you will be explained more when my father holds his council."  
  
"Oh, so you're Elrond's daughter?" She turned to me and smiled.  
  
"I am Arwen Undomiel, my lady, and I do not bother exclaiming who you are." She waved her hand in the air. "Lady Lara Croft from Earth, indeed, and I've heard much about you."  
  
"Who told you about me?" I asked, amazed at her light steps as I followed her up a set of stairs.  
  
"Gandalf." She turned back to me again and smiled. "He is a very wise wizard. You will have a great honor in meeting him, my lady."  
  
"I didn't know I was so popular in Middle Earth." I teased.  
  
"Father!" Arwen cried, running off and wrapping her arms around whom I guessed was Elrond.  
  
He smiled and released himself from his daughter's embrace, darting his eyes up at me. Wow. Talk about a stern look. I smiled, watching him walk towards me, Arwen at his side. He stopped in front of me and took me in.  
  
"Lara Croft." I noticed how gray his eyes were. "You hold a great title at my House."  
  
I bit my lip. "I would _really_ like to meet this Gandalf wizard, if you don't mind."  
  
His smile never caught his eyes. "And he would want to meet you. However, he has taken ill at our Wing. I suppose that clock you possess caused some complications."  
  
"What?" I glanced down at my bag and turned back to Elrond, suddenly very suspicious. "If I look in here, I better find my Ring Watch exactly where I left it."  
  
At his frown, I dug furiously into my bag and moved aside everything that was in there. And nothing. I shot my head up and stared hard at Elrond. His eyes narrowed and I threw my bag back over my back, storming off with a scowl on my face.  
  
"She does not know the way!" I heard Arwen breath, but I continued to walk on.  
  
"Hey, you!" I cried, getting an Elf's attention. He turned around and froze when I advanced on him. "Where is this ill wing you Elves keep?"  
  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
"Show me where Gandalf is." When he didn't move I shoved him a little. "_Now!_"  
  
"Right this way..." He gave me an uneasy look and led me down a balcony and stopped when we reached a room carved in a set of painted leaves and people. He leaned against the door before I reached for the knob and looked frightened beyond belief. "What do you w- want?"  
  
"I want to see this Gandalf bloke." I snapped. "Nothing else is your business--"  
  
"Elladan."  
  
"Right." I rolled my eyes and stepped forwards, but he blocked my way. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I can't let you pass."  
  
"Oh?" I crossed my arms and stuck out my tongue. "And who exactly is going to stop me, _Elladan_?"  
  
"Lara!" I turned around and groaned.  
  
"Go away Legolas." I turned back to Elladan and shoved him away from the door. I grabbed onto the knob when strong arms wrapped around my waist and flung me back. I leaned against his back and wrapped my arms under his. "Let me go Legolas, if you want your arms ripped off."  
  
"I don't plan on doing either." His grip tightened.  
  
I laughed, considering if I should just go ahead and break his arms now and get it over with, or just lean against him feeling helpless. I scolded myself. What are you thinking of, woman?! Oh, but his arms feel so good around me-- No. Stop thinking like that. With my teeth gritted, I grabbed onto his arms and flipped him over my back, falling with him to the ground.  
  
He let out a scream when he hit the ground, but his arms were still around me. What the bloody hell? They weren't suppose to be around me still! Groaning, I looked up and stared at Elladan, whose arms were crossed and looking amused. I felt Legolas squirm under me.  
  
"You're hard as a rock." I said, then remembered why I came barging towards the wing. "Now let me go."  
  
"Legolas, you should do what the Lady says." Elladan's cheerful voice startled me. "She just might flip you again."  
  
"O, dina, Elladan. (Be silent.)" I could feel Legolas roll his eyes. His arms slowly loosened against me and I got off of him, getting an _oof_ of pain from Legolas, and went for the door again, but Legolas stood in front of me. "What are you trying to do, Lara?"  
  
"Legolas, you're daring yourself too much." Elladan's said, his body walking past me and down the hall.  
  
"I'm trying to get my Ring Watch back from that snake Gandalf." I crossed my arms. "Now, _move_."  
  
"Ring Watch?" He gave me a look.  
  
"Oh, that's right, you're father hasn't explained exactly why I'm here, has he?"  
  
"No, he explained enough." He locked eyes with me for a moment. "Besides, I don't suspect Gandalf has.. the thing you hold with you."  
  
"Oh, move over." I shoved him away as I did Elladan, and was glad to see the door unlocked. Flinging it open, I stepped into the brightly lit room, the candles dancing my way towards the bed that lay vacant and messy. "Where is he?"  
  
"Excuse me?" A strange voice boomed.  
  
I swirled around, thinking it was Legolas jesting me, and came face to face with an Old, grandfather looking man, long gray beard and hair. He wore a very dim blue set of robes and a wooden staff was gripped in his wrinkled hands.  
  
I suddenly felt tiny under his blue gaze and I backed up. "Are you Gandalf?" My voice was very low.  
  
"Perhaps." His eyes twinkled. "I can also be called Mithrandir.. And other names as well. Such as _bloke_, since you mentioned my name in that manner to one of Elrond's sons."  
  
"Elladan is the Lord's son?" My eyes widened. "Oh well, I've done more disrespectful things since I've arrived here."  
  
"Gandalf." Legolas entered the room, looking uncertain, his head high. "I'm sorry for the girl's disrespect and outburst. I will escort her back to her rightful place and leave you be until the council."  
  
To both of our surprises, Gandalf laughed and laid his hand gently on my shoulder. I didn't budge, since it felt almost comforting, and said, "You know not of her rightful place yet, master Elf."  
  
"I have no rightful place." I snapped, irritated evident in my tone. I walked towards Legolas and stopped midway in between the door, turning around to look at the wizard. "I want my Ring Watch by the end of the evening."  
  
"Go." Legolas hissed, pushing me forwards and closing the door behind us. "You are crazy, don't you know that?"  
  
"Why?" I turned to look at him. "Because I have things being taken from me without me knowing? Oh right, I'm crazy."  
  
"You seem upset." When he stopped, I stopped as well and turned to regard him.  
  
"No kidding." He went to follow me, but I put up a hand. "Don't. I will find where I will be staying on my own."  
  
"That is impossible." He whispered.  
  
"Nothing is impossible." I looked at him for a moment, then turned on my way to wherever.  
  
  
  
I reluctantly bumped into Nuvun on my way to find where I was going to bed staying. I was glad I didn't run into some of the other guests here this evening, hence the Elf that I angered. I should of kept my damned mouth _closed_.  
  
"Right here, milady." He moved aside the opened door and when I walked inside I gasped. "Beautiful, isn't it?"  
  
I jumped at his touch. "Jesus Nuvun, you're as creepy as Legolas when sneaking up on people."  
  
"Oh, so now I am sneaky?"  
  
I turned around to look up at him, happy to see his eyes glazing happily. I thought I angered him now. I'm so glad at least _one_ Elf isn't as stubborn as Legolas. His hand laid against the small of my back, pushing me closer to him as his arms wrapped around me tightly. I stifled a laugh when he rocked back a forth, humming to himself.  
  
"What are you planning on?" I asked, just a tad bit annoyed. "I still need to get my back checked up on."  
  
His nose nestled into my mass of hair, which I put up in a pony tail, and inhaled deeply. I guess I influenced him with more than I thought. I mean, I _knew_ Nuvun had a thing for me, but now he has a thing for my hair? It turned out to be right, since he was the clever one that removed my french braid the night I wouldn't wake up.  
  
A knock at the door startled us both from our embrace, breaking us apart. Keberiel emerged, her eyebrows high and her mouth twitching madly. Nuvun, looking pale, walked towards the door and excused himself. When he was gone, she closed the door and advanced on me.  
  
"What are you doing, Lara?"  
  
"What?" I swung my bag off my back, now getting a better shot at my room. It was much more beautiful than the room I stayed at in Mirkwood. This room was more lit, both by the sun setting out of my window and by the beautiful lit candles circling my large wooden bed, its silk sheets looking un touched and welcoming. I groaned, walking over to it and falling onto my stomach. "Heaven."  
  
"You were right about your back, you know." She sat besides me on my bed, not bothering to make a dent in the fine silk.  
  
"So, you were _eavesdropping_ then?" I looked up at her and grinned. "It's all right. Now. Do I have to go to that awful ill wing to get my back fixed up?"  
  
"Perhaps. Why?"  
  
"I'm afraid I'm not as welcomed there." I smiled sheepishly at her confused gaze. "I'll tell you later."  
  
"I will get a nurse from the wing and have her patch you up here in your chambers, if you don't mind."  
  
I sat up when she walked towards the door. "Wait. Why not do it yourself?"  
  
She stiffened in her place, and glanced at her feet nervously. "I have.. Things to do.."  
  
"Oh." I raised a brow. "With Caevudor, am I correct?"  
  
"Lara!" She gasped, backing up into the door and swinging it open. "I will see you shortly."  
  
"Whatever." I laid back on my stomach again, letting my face snuggle up against the nice, cool bed sheets. I didn't bother to regard the door opening and the soft voice whispering to me while it removed my shirt and touched my back. I simply laid there, a smile on my face, welcoming the new feeling wrap into me and put me to sleep.  
  
  
"Lara, wake up." My eyes flew open and I locked onto a pair of blue eyes.  
  
"Good, _god!_" I jolted forwards, letting the silk sheets fall against my lap. "I hate it when you people do that!"  
  
He looked at me and grinned. "Not afraid of your bareness, I'm glad to see."  
  
I looked down at my bare chest and turned back to Legolas, my brow raised. He was teasing me! "No, actually. Perhaps I'm an Elf after all? And maybe if you stopped _staring_ at me like that, I could get up and change into some clothes?"  
  
"You mean, a _gown_." He got up and walked to the other end of the room to look at the paintings on the walls. "Keberiel sent up a lovely silk dress, picked out especially from the Evanstar."  
  
"Excuse me?" I stood from the bed, suddenly appearing at myself in a full length mirror, amazed at how my back was completely scar free. I then turned to the silver dress on the foot of my bed, its fur stresses hanging over. "Oh my..."  
  
"My thoughts exactly." He appeared besides me and held up the dress, his eyes never wandering from mine. "If you want, I will help you fit into it."  
  
"Where's Keberiel?" I asked suspiciously.  
  
"She is with Caevudor." He grinned, his brow raising. "Busy. So I am here to help you."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Turn around so I can fit you into it."  
  
I did as he bid, watching in the mirror as Legolas came up from behind me, letting the dress linger in front of me for a moment. Even though we both were looking into the mirror, our eyes were locked on each other. We've been doing that a lot, I noticed, not helping it but it was there.  
  
Suddenly his hands moved up and eased the gown over my head. I raised my arms, letting the long sleeves fit snuggled against my arms, the rest of the gown falling down against my figure. Legolas' hands placed themselves on my waist, gripping them and adjusting it.  
  
"You look amazing."  
  
Wow. I actually _did_ look amazing. The gown was different from the gown I wore in Mirkwood. This one had more exquisite details to it. Around the waist was a silver chain, and attached to the end was a silver Ring. I lifted it up to my face to look at it more better, and gasped.  
  
"It is for you." He told me, his arms reaching around and touching it as well. "'Tis beautiful, mellon amin."  
  
"Oh, so now I'm your friend?" I turned around and grinned. "Well?"  
  
"Well what?" He gave me a look.  
  
"Are you just going to stand there, are or you going to fix my hair the way Keberiel would?"  
  
Catching on my teasing, he laughed and led me to a chair where I sat on, while his long fingers traced around my loose hair, braiding every other strand, as some lay loose across my face. We spent the last hour or so preparing for what I was now informed in on as a _ball_.  
  
"And Hobbits will be there?" I asked, following him down a set of Halls. "I can't wait to see other things besides wizards and Elves." He shot me a glance. "I like Elves." I finished lamely.  
  
We cut a corner and I nearly walked into a man with a fuzzed beard and long black hair. He looked down at me and then back at Legolas for an answer. Or an excuse. I didn't back off and simply stared back at him. We were about the same height as each other.  
  
"This is Lady Lara." Legolas said, grabbing my elbow and pulling me back. "Lara, this is Aragorn, child raised by Elrond."  
  
"You aren't an Elf." I eyed him, ignoring his out stretched hand.  
  
"And you aren't a Lady." He shot back.  
  
I opened my mouth to protest, but Legolas cut me off. "Mankee naa lle autien, Aragorn? (Where are you going?)"  
  
"A! Uuma dela, mellon amin. Amin anta elea he. (Ah! Don't worry, my friend. I need to see her.)"  
  
I looked back from each person as they began talking about whoever _she_ was. Annoyed, I slipped from Legolas' grip and walked the rest of the way down the Hall until I came upon two large, wooden doors. Inside, I could hear music playing and voices speaking. Taking a deep breath, I swung open the door and stepped inside, not expecting to see what I saw.  



	8. Fellowship of the

Nothing to say for now. This chapter will have more details. Sorry for the really lame last chapter. This one will make up! Tell me what you think in a review! Btw, there will be more than one romance that will occur later on. _No_, I'm not talking about Caevudor and Keberiel. )  
  
  
  
There were people scattered across the great room, candles lit and an orchestra playing in the corner by the fire place. Laughter and voices were both soft and jolly as I moved forwards, my eyes large and in total shock. I wasn't expecting to see four little boys roaming around a bunch of Elves, either.  
  
Three of them had curly, brown heads and big curly feet. One stood out amongst them all, having a dark set of curls and not so much hair on his feet. I smiled as they approached me looking flushed and holding a goblet of what appeared to be wine.  
  
"My good Lady." The first one, tallest of them all, said. "The name's Merry."  
  
"Aye, the name's Pippin, good sir!" Pippin hiccuped, holding up his goblet. "I meant-- _Lady_."  
  
I laughed, looking to the one with the black curls. "I'm Frodo. Gandalf told us much about you."  
  
"Well, I'm glad."  
  
"And that there is Sam!" Pippin chorused, pointing to the round fellow that scurried off to a table. "He's a bit shy, so don't you mind him. Tell us, what is your name fair Lady? Gandalf hadn't mentioned it to us."  
  
"Lara Croft, er.. My _good_ sirs." I looked around the room, hoping that I would catch a glance at that talkative fool. "Have any of you Hobbits seen Gandalf anytime this evening?"  
  
"No ma'am." Merry replied. "Wait! Frodo, who were you talking to just before?"  
  
"At the head table?"  
  
"Aye!"  
  
"Gandalf."  
  
I slapped my hand across my forehead, wholeheartedly teasing them about the good nature of Elvish wine in the hands of little Hobbits. Wow, wasn't _that_ an oxymoron? Thanking them, I turned on my heal and quickly spotted the head table, where at least a set of twenty sat, all eating and speaking to one another.  
  
Cracking my neck, I walked towards it none too lady like and when I approached the wizard, I slapped my hand on the table. Lord Elrond and Arwen sat on either side of him, both jumping at the sound my hand made.  
  
Gandalf, however, seemed delighted. "Ah, I am glad you finally join us!"  
  
"Cut to the chase." I sighed, holding out my hand. "Give me my Ring Watch."  
  
He flinched, his blue eyes searching the crowded room. "Would you care for a dance before we discuss this further?"  
  
"_No!_" I said pointedly, pointing a finger at him. "I keep having my stuff taken away from me, and honestly, I'm just a tad bit pissed off at that."  
  
"Pissed off?" Arwen's soft voice asked. "I will not ask what the meaning of that is.."  
  
"Good." I snapped, turning back to the wizard. "Stop playing your little magic tricks and give me it so I could sit down, pretend I'm enjoying myself, and go to sleep for that special council Lord Elrond, here, is having."  
  
"Lady, exactly what made you think you are accompanying the council tomorrow evening?" Elrond asked.  
  
I rolled my eyes over to him. "Because I said so." I turned back to Gandalf. "Well?"  
  
He gave me a hard, smile like look and finally, when I was about to think he was dead, he leaned back in his chair and gave a thoughtful sigh. "What are you talking about? Your Ring Watch is exactly where you left it."  
  
I slapped my forehead. "Oh my Lord!" I made a growl in the back of my throat and swirled around, making my way past the crowd of Elves, almost trampling on a couple of Hobbits, and towards the large wooden doors. "Out of my way."  
  
"Lara?" I didn't both to stop at the familiar voice. "Lara, wait!"  
  
"Get out of my way, Legolas." I repeated, swinging open the doors and stomping down the way I came. "I've had about _enough_ of Middle Earth and its _peoples_."  
  
"Lara, please, just stop." I stopped and turned around angrily.  
  
"You want me to stop?" I shouted. "First I get treated like some _damsel_ because of a little wound to my back. Then I feel like I'm not ever welcomed here, since all I see around me are _Elves_. Then I get my things taken from me without my blasted permission! _Then_, _then_, I get tossed around in some gown and tricked by some old grand father looking wizard!"  
  
I finished with my breath short, watching as he stared back at me, his mouth hung opened in a silent _O_. I waited a few more moments to see if he was going to say anything, which I was delighted to see he _didn't_, and I turned around and walked back to my room, where the door was ajar and my window wide open.  
  
I swung the door fully open, swinging it back and waiting to hear it slam close, but nothing came.  
  
"Get out of my room, Legolas." I whispered, knowing he heard me. I looked around the dim room. "Where is it?"  
  
"Lara--"  
  
I threw around the sheets on my bed, opening a set of drawers where my clothes were folded inside neatly. I took them out and walked to the other side of the room. I saw my bag laying still on the wooden bench near my balcony. Taking a deep, shaky breath, I threw back the curtains and opened my bag.  
  
I gasped. The Ring Watch was there! Exactly where I remember putting it when leaving for this stupid trip.  
  
Then the smile on my face vanished and I was suddenly angry. Throwing down my bag, I turned to see Legolas standing a few feet in front of me, an uncertainty on his face. I turned away, looking at the clothes in my hands.  
  
"Tell me why I'm heard." I said, my fists clenched. I turned back to him. "I come to destroy this thing in some kind of Mount Doomsville and we are celebrating our arrival here? That's just ridiculous."  
  
"Lara..." He moved forwards but I held up a hand.  
  
"Tell me where this mount doom is Legolas."  
  
He stared at me, his mouth hung open again, this time words came out of his mouth. "What are you talking about?"  
  
I sighed. "Don't play games, please." I walked closer to him, letting the clothes in my hand drop. "Tell me where it is."  
  
He shook his head. I closed the space between us, knowing I would regret this later, and wrapped my arms around his chest. Even though we stood on my balcony, the wind heavy and cold, I was suddenly very warm. And I liked it.  
  
"Legolas."  
  
"It cannot be the way you want it to." He whispered, his hand coming up to touch my cheek. "We must wait."  
  
"I never said there was a we, Legolas." I gave him a hard look. "Just tell me where it is. You don't have to come with me. I will promise you, I will come back the way I am."  
  
"That you cannot promise!" He cried, moving away from me. "I don't know how you dwell in _your_ world but trust me my Lady, you will die if you go alone."  
  
"I don't need this." I said, pushing him out of my way as I entered my room. "Get out."  
  
"Promise me you won't go to Mount Doom." I watched him walk towards my door and stop.  
  
"How could I when I haven't the idea where to begin." I eyed him. "Since someone is being afraid."  
  
He stiffened where he stood, his arms hanging at his sides and the sides of his eyes twitching. I knew he wanted to say a sly remark, but instead him bowed low and left my room, leaving me to wander in my own pity and doubt.  
  
  
  
It was morning again. I curled up under my covers, tossing back and forth as a set of hands continued to shake me. Annoyed, I threw down the covers and grabbed the knife around my ankle, bringing it to the throat of the two Hobbits.  
  
"Sorry ma'am." Pippin gulped.  
  
"Yes, very sorry!" Merry said, a grin on his face.  
  
I let go of Merry's shirt and twirled my knife away from Pippin's throat.  
  
"What are you doing in my room?" I asked angrily. I really wasn't that annoyed.  
  
"Gandalf set us to an important task." Pippin explained.  
  
"Yes. Told us to wake you for the council." Merry finished, the grin still on his face.  
  
I sighed. "Well, thanks." I threw the covers off of me and stood from my bed, looking down at the gown I wore. I then turned to the two Hobbits, grinning. "I guess I was too lazy to take this thing off?"  
  
"Quite all right, you can wear that to the council."  
  
"No thank you." I picked up my pants and my tank top, glad to see the blood washed off. "I rather wear this."  
  
"Isn't that inappropriate?" Pippin asked, coming to my side.  
  
"Of course not Pip!" Merry clapped him on the shoulder, watching me intently. "Are you going to dress or what?"  
  
I looked at Pippin, then back at Merry and threw back my head, laughing. My God, Hobbits were the twinkle in my eye. After chasing them out of my room, I leaned against my door and drew in a deep breath. The council was already beginning. This will be my chance to finish what I've come to start, and go back to my own world and take a break.  
  
I smiled.  
  
"Sounds perfect."  
  
I changed quickly, carefully taking the gown and laying it against my now folded bed. I laid out my guns and smoothed down my shirt and pants, tying together the laces on my boots and removing the braids Legolas put in my hair. I searched for a comb and quickly brushed through my hair, putting it into a french braid and walking out of the room.  
  
Just as my door closed, a set of bells rang. I turned around and saw Legolas, Nuvun and Caevudor walk towards me.   
  
"Lara." Nuvun said happily, bowing and taking my hand to his lips. "Good morning."  
  
"I don't know about that." I muttered.  
  
"Are you going to the council?" Caevudor asked as we walked. "I mean, I heard Lord Elrond say--"  
  
I waved him off. "Of course I'm _going_." I fingered the contraption inside my shirt. "Of course..."  
  
"Over here." Nuvun whispered, taking my arm and gently bringing me to a balcony where seats were set up along the wide circle, where people already begun settling themselves. What startled me was the short, hairy little men heaving themselves onto their chairs. I turned to Nuvun, my eyes large. "Dwarves."  
  
"Oh." I said. He released my arm and found a seat besides Legolas. I went to follow, but Gandalf approached me with Lord Elrond at his side. "Hello Gandalf."  
  
He didn't smile, nor did Elrond. I frowned, pulling out the Ring Watch from my shirt and tapping my fingers on it. Now, _that_ made Gandalf chuckle, and Elrond frown deeply. I excused myself and sat myself besides Nuvun, ignoring the hard stare Legolas was giving me.  
  
"Hmm." I said, watching the men that have arrived. I caught the gaze of Aragorn, or Strider, and grinned. "He looks so Kingly."  
  
"For that he is." I turned my head to some old man sitting besides me. "Soon to be, I dare hope."  
  
"Right." I smiled and turned back to Elrond, my eyes falling on Elladan. And another Elladan. My eyes widened and Nuvun chuckled besides my ear.  
  
"They are twins."  
  
"So I see." I frowned. "Which is Elladan?"  
  
"The one on the right of Elrond. And look, there is the Evanstar."  
  
"Oh, so Arwen has a nick name as well?"  
  
"Um.. yes?" I laughed.  
  
"Friends, please let us begin with saying why we are here." Elrond began talking, standing from large, blue cushioned throne. "Evil is upon us once again, through the great and through the evil, it will try to conquer us all."  
  
Blah, blah blah. I tried my best to try and listen.  
  
He went on talking about the War and some kind of forging of Rings that bounded men and all these races together. I nodded occasionally to myself, wandering about this Saruman man. Oh, he was a _wizard_. A bad wizard. As I soon discovered he was on the side of our enemies, I gritted my teeth and clenched the Ring Watch in my hand.  
  
"Bring forth the Ring.. Frodo."  
  
I snapped my head up and watched as Frodo, the dark curly headed Hobbit from the dinner walked towards a pedestal in the center of the council. Something was in his hand, I could tell. He stopped in front of the wooden pole and held out his hand, letting what looked like a ring fall from it. I flinched at the loud sound something so small could make.  
  
Then I tensed, watching the Ring intently. There was a moment of silence when I finally pulled my gaze away from it and peered at the others. They were too looking at it either anxiously or, from the look on Legolas' face, furiously. I suppose this Ring isn't on the good side of the Elves.  
  
"This one Ring is the answer to the call of Sauron and his allies." Elrond continued, his brows arching forwards. "This is what we will need to destroy in order to sustain the destruction of Middle Earth forever."  
  
"That and what our Lady here possesses." I heard Gandalf say, as everyone turned to me.  
  
I smiled confidently and stood at Gandalf's motion to the pedestal. Cracking my neck, I walked forwards and stopped in front of the pedestal, my eyes wrapped against the Ring that Frodo had laid down. My arm with the Ring Watch fell limp to my side and I lowered my gaze.  
  
"A fool I was to sleep at noon,  
And wake when night is chilly  
Beneath the comfortless cold moon;  
A fool to pluck my rose too soon,  
A fool to snap my lily.  
  
My garden-plot I have not kept;  
Faded and all-forsaken,  
I weep as I have never wept:  
Oh it was summer when I slept,  
It's winter now I waken.  
  
Talk what you please of future spring  
And sun-warm'd sweet to-morrow:—  
Stripp'd bare of hope and everything,  
No more to laugh, no more to sing,  
I sit alone with sorrow"  
  
Christina Rossetti, _A Daughter of Eve_.  
  
  
"Lara Croft." My whispering stopped and I turned to Gandalf. He motioned to the pedestal.  
  
"Right. My fault." I swallowed hard, hesitantly reaching out and letting the round contraption fall loudly besides the Ring. The pain swelled up in the back of my head and I fell onto my knees, crying out. "Bloody hell--" My voice trailed off into old, English curses, which, I suppose, was familiar to the people around me.  
  
"My Lady, kindly stand up." I heard Elrond say.  
  
I pulled myself up and shot him the most coldest glare ever possible. "Again, my fault." I returned myself to my seat and sat back roughly, breathing heavy and staring at the Ring and my Ring Watch. Suddenly I felt like taking my guns and firing at it repeatedly. But I calmed down as the council continued.  
  
"So the Rings must be destroyed." Elrond said grimly.  
  
"Sorry to be so loud, but that is _not_ a Ring." I shouted, pointing to the Ring Watch. "It also ticks. Which means it's a watch as well."  
  
"And where must this.. _clock_ contraption and this Ring be destroyed?" One of the dwarves spat. "For my people and I would care to know!"  
  
"Mount Doom." Gandalf whispered.  
  
"Mount Doom!" A man and I cried in unison.  
  
"That is folly!" He stood from his seat, and I noticed how kingly he looked. "The blasted things could not just be strolled into Mordor and thrown into the chasms from whence it came. 'Tis folly. Folly!"  
  
"Boromír of the Steward of Gondor, hold your tongue." Gandalf said angrily.  
  
Boromír? I watched, amused, as he sat himself upon his seat again and stared at the pedestal.  
  
"And what exactly are we waiting for?" The same dwarf asked. "We should get this over with!"  
  
He stood up, his ax in his hand raised and swung it at the Ring Watch and Ring. I turned away disgusted when his ax hit both, his round body getting thrown back as hands thrashed about to catch his flying ax. It landed by my feet but I simply ignored it, seeing how that didn't both leaving a scratch and lowered my head.  
  
"No weapon on Middle Earth could destroy either, Gimli, son of Gloín." Elrond sighed. "This all must end."  
  
"We cannot simply go into Mordor." Boromir repeated angrily, standing and walking forwards. "Not with a thousand men clad in armory could they go into Mordor. The very core of the devils palace is where the single _eye_ lives, watching over your every step, knowing your every thought and destroying everything you've come to think you were. Your life is doomed before you cross the paths of the Dead!"  
  
"Have you not heard one thing Lord Elrond just said?" Legolas stood, his fists clenched and the tense lines on his face tightening. "The Ring _must_ be destroyed!"  
  
"And I am sure you are the one to do it?" Gimli snapped.  
  
"Let us join the Ring and destroy Sauron!" Boromir shouted.  
  
"The Ring cannot be powered over to its new owners!" Aragorn suddenly cried, his eyes glaring at Boromir. "It has no other master. It answers to one only. Sauron alone can wield it."  
  
"And what does a mere ranger know of this matter?" He sneered back.  
  
I turned back as Legolas snorted, seeing the veins on the side of his head bulge. Oh boy. That Boromir bloke has done it this time. I leaned back and listened with much amusement as they bickered back and forth.  
  
"This is no mere ranger." Legolas spat. "This is Aragorn, son of Arathorn."  
  
"This-- This is Isildur's heir?" Boromir stammered, looking back at Aragorn.  
  
"And heir to the throne of Gondor." Legolas finished.  
  
"Havo dad, Legolas (Sit down)." Aragorn demanded.  
  
"Gondor has no King." Boromir sat back down with a sigh. "Gondor needs no King."  
  
"Oh, _shut_ up!" I cried, suddenly very annoyed at the men of Middle Earth. "Honestly! We just have to deal with this bloody council, this blasted Ring and my Ring Watch, and someone _must_ take it to this _Mordor_ place and get it thrown into Mount Doom!"  
  
"And I suppose a Lady like you could do it?" Gimli shouted.  
  
"She is very capable." I heard Legolas hiss. I waved him off.  
  
"Indeed I am likely to do it." I turned to Elrond. "And I plan on doing it once this council has ended."  
  
"She cannot go!" The man besides me cried. "She is but a woman!"  
  
I sat back in my chair, covering my hand over my forehead and watching the outburst of the male's in Middle Earth. They argued with one another about _me_ being a _lady_ and having nothing to do with this mission. Gandalf, who was now on my good side, was shouting at whoever agreed with that conclusion. Legolas seemed disturbed with that arse, Gimli.  
  
"I will take it!"  
  
I heard a small, frightened voice shout. No one listened, and I turned to see Frodo cowering down besides the pedestal.  
  
"I will take it!" He repeated, this time getting everyone's attention. "I will take the Ring to Mordor.. Though, I do not know the way."  
  
"Neither do I." I sighed, breaking the eerie silence. "But I'm coming, either way. It is _my_ Ring Watch, after all."  
  
As soon as I walked over to Frodo, Gandalf emerged from the crowd, giving Frodo and me a grim smile. "I will help you bear these burdens, Frodo Baggins and Lara Croft."  
  
I flinched. Burden? How was this a burden? I rolled my eyes as Aragorn promised himself to both Frodo and me, then Legolas, then the dwarf Gimli. Sighing, I leaned back against the tree behind me. I felt something move by my hand and jumped when Sam the Hobbit appeared, his arms folded as he stood besides Frodo.  
  
"They won't go alone either!" He squeaked. "Wherever my Master goes, I go!"  
  
"Ai!" Pippin and Merry came out from behind two, large stone pillars. "Same here!"  
  
"And here!" Merry breathed, moving Pippin aside so he stood in front of me.  
  
Elrond shook his head and sighed. I could of _sworn_ I saw him smile, just the slightest, but shrugged it off.   
  
"So be it." He looked at all of us for a long, stern moment. "This will be the fellowship of the Ring."  
  
"And Ring Watch." I cut in.  
  
This time, Elrond smiled. "And the fellowship of the Ring Watch."  
  
  
  
Oh my God. This chapter was really hard to write. I hope I did a convincing job at the characters. Tell me what you think, eh? Thanks for reviewing. ^-^ 


	9. Leaving Rivendell

  
Oh no, what is this I hear? The fellowship is on its way _already_? Yay! About bloody time too. Now, if only I get through this well enough to keep the story going.. And sorry, I forgot to mention Boromir joining the fellowship in the last chapter. Damn me.  
  
  
  
  
"I _can't_ believe you are agreeing to this!" He cried, helplessly throwing his hands in the air.  
  
It was night and I leaned back into the very large chair while my fingers massaged the sore part of my head. What could I do? I tried escaping the frenzy by going to the library that I soon discovered had many great things on Middle Earth. Thanks to Elladan, I noted. I should thank him before I leave Rivendell to start on the journey.  
  
Oh yes, the Journey. That is what the dwellers in Rivendell are calling it. And what I couldn't figure out was why on Earth, in this case _Middle Earth_, Gandalf and Elrond kept calling this a burden from death. I mean, it's not like I'm going to face anything _different_ from this to any of my other journeys.  
  
I looked over at Nuvun, who kept pacing back and forth while ranting on about how stupid I was to agree to joining the fellowship. Stupid? Of course not. Crazy? Indeed. I watched him lean against the door frame, attempting to catch his breath.  
  
"You've best to slow down there Nuvun." I teased. "You might hurt yourself."  
  
He sighed. "I do not see how this is a laughing matter."  
  
I closed the book folded in my lap. "Laughing? Do you see me laughing?" At his nod I couldn't help but laugh. "Why are you so damned angry with me? I am doing what I came here to do! Don't judge me Nuvun.. _Don't_."  
  
"Just promise me you'll think about changing your mind." He pleaded, pushing himself from the door and kneeling before me. "Please?"  
  
I shook my head and patted his hand in attempt for comfort. I wasn't going to fall for that gaze, not when I already made my promise and I intended on keeping it. Sighing, I stood from the chair and put back the book, letting my fingers linger on some of the old, dust filled books before me.   
  
I felt him creep past.  
  
"I guess I have no other choice Lara." His hand rested against my back.  
  
"Don't get cocky." I warned, pulling out a large, gray book. "And besides--"  
  
I wasn't expecting what he had just done. His arms wrapped around my waist and pushed me down the isle to where a large, round table stood, and laid me carefully upon it. His lips found mine hungrily, trying to hold onto me in attempt to never let me go. Lost of breath, I returned the favor and, dropping the book down against the table _loudly_, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed back.  
  
It wasn't that bad, I mused. I pushed him closer to me, his hovering body shaking. He let out a groan as his knee hit the edge of the table. Laughing, I apologised but was silenced by his lips. His hands found themselves on my waist, and he slowly eased up my shirt. My eyes flew open.  
  
"No." I breathed, pushing him and watching as he hit the book shelf. "Not here."  
  
"Excellent idea," He whispered, grabbing my wrist and running with me out of the library and towards his room. "No! It is locked!"  
  
I went to say something, but he grabbed my wrist again and pulled me towards my room, where it was unlocked. Throwing me inside, he locked the door and quickly turned to face me. I sat on my head, my brow raised and a smile on my face.  
  
"I thought Elves take time?" I asked, unfolding my legs and leaning back. "You seem in a rush."  
  
He growled a throaty growl and lunged at me, pinning my body against the bed sheets. I wondered why all of a sudden this elf, who was usually patient and slow, could be so aggressive and animal like. Not that I cared. I laughed furiously as he removed his shirt, his smooth skin not at all intimidating to me.  
  
I ran away from him as soon as he attempted to remove my shirt. On the other side of the bed, I gripped the shirts and grinned at him, letting my fingers touch the strands of my tank top. I eased one side down so my shoulder was bare.  
  
"I've read about the Elves, you know." I purred, letting the other fall down. "And I know what you want."  
  
He groaned and jumped on the bed, starting to chase me all over again. I ran to the opposite end of the room and leaned against the wall as I lowered my shirt just enough to show the top of my chest. He approached cautiously.  
  
"You want me?" I asked, my voice low and I knew it must be hard on him.  
  
"Ever since." He whispered, moving forwards and grabbing onto my back, pulling the shirt down from my exposed chest. He shoved his face into the crane of my neck and kissed violently, while his hands slipped off my pants. I successfully slipped off my boots and wrapped my bare legs around his waist. He arched me into the wall.  
  
"How far did you read of the Elves?" He asked between kisses, bringing me over to my bed.  
  
"Oh, far enough." I breathed as he laid me down and eased off his trousers.  
  
When he removed his pants, his full erection was inviting and I couldn't resist reaching out and touching it, letting my fingers stroke the fine length of it. He shuddered and I heard his soft whimpers as I tugged rougher, bringing him down onto his knees as he hovered over me once more. His eyes were fluttered closed and a grand smile plastered on his swollen lips. I grinned wickedly and, with my hands wrapped on his muscled legs, I lowered my lips against his erection.  
  
That done it. He cried out and I was nervous that someone might hear him, or me at that matter, because now he pulled away and pinned me against the bed roughly, positioning himself on top of me.  
  
"Usually... Usually I would go slow..." He breathed, running his hands across my breasts. "But I need.. I need you.."  
  
"Then have me." I whispered in his ear.  
  
He obliged and with a quick and rather swift moment of ecstasy, our cries of manageable pain and my thrusts of pleasure dimmed to quiet and slow breathing, my eyes drooping down as Nuvun's pleased face expression was lost and sleep claimed me.  
  
  
"Lara!" I forced my eyes open. "Lara, open your door!"  
  
I groaned and rubbed my eyes groggily. Suddenly the previous night came back to me like a bullet to the head and I jolted forwards, my eyes large. The hard body besides mine gave way and I turned to see Nuvun resting peacefully against my only pillow, a smile on his face. His eyes were open, but I knew he was resting.  
  
But who was shouting out my name?  
  
"Lara!"  
  
I couldn't place the voice but I quickly answered and threw the covers off my damp body. The sun was out and high through my curtains, and I quickly retrieved Nuvun and my clothes. Going back to my bed, I threw his at his head and watched him stir. I slipped on my pants and tank top, throwing back my tangled braid.  
  
"Get your ass up." I hissed, throwing the covers off of him.  
  
"Lara." He said, smiling. "Was I really sleeping?"  
  
"Yeah, you were." I took his arm away from my waist and threw it down. "Hurry!"  
  
"I must of been _that_ at peace." He said, laughing and pulling on his clothes. "My Valar, Lara, you were just--"  
  
"Lara, you must wake up! We are leaving soon!"  
  
I gave a sharp look at Nuvun and he nodded, laying his hand on the small of my back before walking past and out towards my drawer. Sighing, I walked over to him and signaled for the balcony. He gave me a confused look.  
  
"Go out the balcony and climb to your own." I ordered. "Now!"  
  
He gave me a hard look, turning to the door, then back at me. He opened his mouth to say something, and I knew he wanted to, but he reached over and planted a kiss on my lips before turning and leaping off my balcony and out of sight.  
  
Sighing with relief, I ran over to the door as whoever was out there started to pound, and unlocked it. I swung it open and leaned against its frame, breathing heavily.  
  
"My _Lord_ Legolas!" I breathed, my head leaning against my raised arm. "You woke me from a sound sleep."  
  
"I'm sure." He muttered, glancing inside my room. "I just came to tell you that we are departing for our journey to Isen--" His eyes darted back inside my room and remained there. "Someone is over there."  
  
"What?" I gasped, turning around as Legolas brushed past and entered. "Excuse me, you can't simply walk into someone's room without permission."  
  
He walked over my boots and towards the balcony, throwing the curtains out of his way. I approached him cautiously and bit down on my lip from laughing. I sometimes do that in situations like these. Either laugh or start biting my lip. I suppose it was wrong to laugh during the President of France's funeral a few years ago.  
  
Shaking that thought away, I saw him tense, his fists clenching.  
  
"That fool Nuvun is running away." He hissed, turning his head to me. "He has been spying on you!"  
  
"Oh, I doubt that." I said, my stomach growling. He gave me a look. "What? I am hungry."  
  
"Well, you can join me as to wake the others." He glanced at the sky. "And we all will get a bite to eat before we pack our things and saddle up the pony."  
  
"What pony?" I asked, following him out of the room and down the hall.  
  
"Bill." He answered, knocking onto an ajar door. "Pippin, Merry. We are leaving soon."  
  
The answer startled me as I turned to see the four Hobbits standing together just behind us, looking alarmed.  
  
"We are already awake." Pippin said. "So are the others."  
  
"Yea, they are already having a bite to eat." Merry said, his eyes large. "You sure Nuvun is the only one that was being naughty--"  
  
I walked over to Merry and slapped my hand over his mouth, getting a set of giggles from Pippin. Grinning sheepishly and glaring rather hard at Merry, I turned to Legolas and told him to get ready. He seemed skeptical, but nodded and excused himself. Sighing with relief, I took my hand off of a grinning Merry and glared even rougher.  
  
"What did you hear?" I demanded, shaking the cuff of his cloak. "Well?"  
  
"Enough my lady, enough!" Was the reply.  
  
I turned down the hall which Legolas left from and saw that Boromir lad approach us. I straightened myself out and watched him watch me with a mixture of uncertainty and amusement. I rolled my eyes away from him.  
  
"There you are little hobbits." He said, prying his eyes off of me. "Did you all have a bite to eat?"  
  
"Indeed." Sam answered, his gaze low. "Lara here hasn't though, have you?"  
  
"No problem," I muttered, waving my hand. "I can go days without eating. Months even."  
  
Boromir looked alarmed. "But you must eat _something_!"  
  
"I repeat," I said angrily. "I can go a very long time without eating. And anyway, I'm sure everyone is already ready to leave. And if you excuse me, I will go back to my room and pack."  
  
"Bye, my Lady." The Hobbits said in unison.  
  
I walked away, my hand fluttering in the air. Before I turned the corner, I heard Boromir state sharply, "A Lady indeed!"  
  
As I walked, I saw a glimpse of Nuvun speaking with Keberiel and Caevudor. They mustn't see me. I tip toed towards my door, easing it open and closing it, knowing that they probably heard me. Throwing back my tangled knots, I grabbed my bag and flung it off the chair and onto my unmade bed.  
  
I scattered my things aside and grabbed my Ring Watch, frowning. "Pretty thing you are, aren't you?" I muttered.  
  
I ran my fingers down the metal carvings, now noticing the finery it possessed. Such strange carvings a watch could have. I suddenly became curious and lifted the contraption to my head, leaning into it and listening intently. It was ticking!  
  
"Tick, tick." I repeated softly, my eyes a steady gaze on the door. "Tick.. _Pause_. A pause? Tick. Tick. Another pause. Tick, tock, tick, tick.. Bloody hell, it's playing a song!"  
  
What song, I couldn't say. Sighing, I placed it back in my bag and heaved it over my shoulders, gathering my boots and placing them on my feet. As I was tying them, my door opened. I didn't bother to look up.  
  
"Yes, I know." I said. "It's time to leave."  
  
"L-Lara!" Came a blubbering girlish voice. I looked up as Keberiel entered the room, tears welling up in her bloodstained eyes. "You are.. you are leaving for good! I-- I can't b-believe it!"  
  
I stood straight and smiled wearily, meeting her half way. "It's not like I won't see you again."  
  
"But y-you won't!" She wailed, hesitating to go any closer. "I-I-I.. I am going.. going back to Mirkwood tomorrow.. tomorrow e-evening with Nuvun and Caevudor.. And.. And bringing the news of the Prince and you!"  
  
"Oh, I don't think they'd mind me not being there." I said, grinning. "Keberiel, please, stop."  
  
"Oh, you are right." She sniffled, wiping at her eyes. "I don't want to make you cry either."  
  
I laughed. "Me? Cry? No, I just want you to stop making a fool of yourself." She gave me a look. "Stop crying and look on the bright side. You will feel safe knowing that I am going to take the Ring Watch to Mordor and destroy it. Meaning you will be safe because I am saving the world.. _Yet again_." I finished, muttering.  
  
"Oh Lara!" She cried, throwing her arms around me and holding onto my tightly. "I won't stop thinking of you, my friend."  
  
I let out a puff of hair and looked over her shoulder and saw Nuvun standing at the doorway, his eyes large and straining. I held his gaze for a moment before patting Keberiel on her back and pulling away, I grabbed onto her shoulders and gave her a hard look.  
  
"Uuma dela, mellon amin." I whispered, reaching into my pocket and taking out a cloth. "Kwara sina ten'amin (Hold this for me.)"  
  
She sniffled again and took it from me. "Mani naa ta? (What is it?)"  
  
"To remember me by." I smiled, not quite knowing the Elvish way for saying that. "Keep it so you when you wail like that, you can blow into it and think of me."  
  
"Sounds absurd." She said. "But I'll do it. For you."  
  
She put the cloth in her clenched hands and walked over to the door. Nuvun stepped out of the way and with a glance back, Keberiel walked away and out of sight. Sighing, I turned to Nuvun and stiffened as he approached.  
  
"Something tells me you won't come back." He whispered.  
  
"I can take care of myself." I told him. "I won't die."  
  
"No." He shook his head and gave me a grim look. "You won't die. But you won't come back to me."  
  
"Why would I?" I whispered, not really meaning it to sound critical, but it must have had an affect on him, but I couldn't tell. "Nuvun. Thank you for last night. Something just got hold of me and.."  
  
"I understand." He interjected airily. "Really. I do."  
  
I narrowed my eyes. "Liar,"  
  
"It is going to be hard to watch you leave." He whispered, closing the distance between us and grabbing my hand in his. "Never had I met a.. _woman_, that could make me feel the way you do. And that is why I must watch you leave."  
  
I narrowed my eyes and realisation dawned on me. He took the sex last night _seriously_! I did it for me, since I was going to be gone for a little while longer than expected, and a little for Nuvun. If knowing he was going to take it to the extreme then I wouldn't of done it. I should have read more on the Elvish love making part of my book.  
  
"Lara?" I turned my attention back to him and smiled.  
  
"I'll see you again." Was the only thing I could say before I brushed him away and left my room.  
  
Taking in the deep scent of late summer, I closed my eyes and lingered in the same spot for a few moments before Legolas and Aragorn emerged from a set of steps down the Hall. Smiling faintly, I followed them both until we reached the gate of Rivendell, where people gathered to say their farewells. Bill the pony was all set and with a few good byes and a hard gaze to Nuvun, the fellowship and I packed our things and headed on our way to rid us of the burdens of death. Or so we thought.  



	10. Author's Note

  
  
¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯  
**::Author's Note::**  
  
Hey, thanks for the awesome reviews. Sorry for ending the chapter with such  
  
a dramatic ending (cliffhanger?) but I have to take a break for a week or two  
  
and get to my studies for school. I know I update a lot and that's what I like about  
  
making stories, but I have to give in and wait awhile for chapter ten. I wish  
  
school was out and I wouldn't have to worry. Anyway, you _might_ just see chapter  
  
ten a little sooner than planned. Review for now and bye!  
  
**Maybe Tonight**  
  
¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯  



	11. The Start of a Journey

  
**The Fellowship and the Lady**  
  
This is the beginning of the journey that Lara and the fellowship will be heading on.   
For now, it's a walk in the park.  
  
  
  
  
I was walking in the center of the messy line of the fellowship, my sunglasses high against my face as I peered out on the flat ground around us. The sun was high today, possibly because we were nearing late afternoon, and it overlooked the brown grass underneath our feet. The strap of the bag I was carrying slipped down my shoulder and I heaved it back up with a sigh. I wasn't tired. Just a bit hot.  
  
"Crazy, stupid rocks!" I turned to see Merry struggling the pull the bag he carried over a rock cliff. "Can't do anything right!"  
  
"That's how I feel," I told him, reaching down and grabbing the bag so I could swing it over my shoulder. "Just do what I do and take a few deep breaths before you blow up. Or worse. Blow up on _somebody_." I looked over at a grinning Pippin.  
  
"Very well." He muttered, rubbing his sore shoulder.  
  
I turned away and grinned. The sun was just barely setting over the horizon and Gandalf had led us up a very dangerous rock cliff. Wondering how in the world the Hobbits were going to get through this, I turned to see them getting pulled up by Aragorn, Boromir and Legolas. Aragorn caught my gaze and held out the pony's rope to me.  
  
"Take the ropes." He ordered.  
  
I caught the rope quickly just as the bloody animal got dragged down the cliff. Blowing dust from my face, I looked up and caught gazes with Legolas, who was giving me a stern look. Glad that he couldn't see the look on my face, I pushed my sunglasses closer to my face and, with the two bags on both my shoulders, pulled the pony along the jagged cliff.  
  
However the sun was setting, it was still hard on all of us. Bill trotted his head which was soaked in sweat from the beating sun, and neighed happily as we neared the top of the cliff. I let the others pass by me before struggling to lift the horse on solid ground, but it denied and reared its head.  
  
Growling with annoyance, I felt the weight on my shoulders lifted and I turned to see Legolas walking away with the bags. Smiling and forgetting the horse, I let the rope slip from my hand and shot my head to the side just as Bill neighed and violently kicked his hooves against the rocks.  
  
Not helping but to laugh, I snatched the rope and heaved the horse on the flat surface, letting my body fall flat against the smooth, brown grass underneath my back. I felt the rope ease from my hand and I slipped off my shades to look up at the setting sun.  
  
A voice at my right startled me.  
  
"Amin hiraetha (I'm sorry)." Legolas laughed. "Amin merna quen (I wish to speak.)"  
  
I gave him a look and pushed myself up on my elbows. "About what?"  
  
"About why you are straining yourself with bags." His voice dropped. "And why you are avoiding me."  
  
"We've been on the road for a day and already you're jumping to conclusions." It wasn't a question. A sly remark, maybe.  
  
He sighed. "Perhaps," He stood and looked out at the open sky. "The air is tense up here. I fear it." He then turned to Gandalf and pointed to the sky. "There is something I do not like in the air. Something evil.." He let his voice trail off.  
  
"You're paranoid." I said, kicking myself on my feet. "Hmm. I smell food."  
  
"Indeed!" Sam cried, waving his hand over to me where he sat with Gimli and the other Hobbits, cooking what appeared to be sausages and bread. "Toast and fried sausages. Here you are. Have a plate."  
  
"Thank you." I smiled and took the plate from him, walking on a set of rocks and sitting myself besides Gimli. Taking my two slices of sausage, I placed them in between my separate slices of toast and patted them down on my plate.  
  
"Ai, what are you doing?" Gimli asked, watching me take a bite out of my food.  
  
"Sandwich." I murmured, swallowing my food and wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. "It is quite good, if you ask me. See, Pippin likes it already."  
  
Pippin nodded enthusiastically, taking another large bite out of his sausage sandwich. Seeing the look on the dwarf's face, I prompted him to try it out and with a sideways glance at the Hobbits, he lifted his sausage and toast, and with one more sideways glance, shoved them all in his mouth and grunted.  
  
I threw back my head and laughed. The Hobbits soon joined in with my laughing and I leaned against my hands to control myself. My head rolled over to the side and, still grinning, I caught Legolas staring at me with his eyes narrowed and his dark eyebrows furrowed.  
  
I waved him over. "Don't you ever eat?"  
  
He looked over at Gimli, who had food dripping from his mouth all the while grunting and trying to control his laughter, then turned back to me and gave me a look. Understanding somehow, I looked away and watched as Merry and Pippin fought over the last toast, since everyone else had a bite to eat.  
  
"You've already had five slices!" Merry cried, smacking Pippin across the head.  
  
Pippin groaned, lifting his leg in the air and swatting Merry's arm. "Did not! This would be my third slice. Then we would be even!"  
  
"Excuse me?" Merry growled. "I've had _two_ slices, Mr. Took, and I deserve this just as much as you do!"  
  
"Gentlemen." Boromir's mused voice made my head shot up. I almost forgot about the bloke sitting way over by himself as he made his way over to us. "If you haven't noticed, the slice of toast is already on the floor and dirty."  
  
"Oh no." Merry cried, slapping his forehead, but froze when Pippin snatched the bread and shoved it into his mouth. "That is incredibly stupid of you Pippin. Honestly."  
  
"Hungry bugger." I laughed.  
  
Pippin made a face at me and looked up as Boromir waved both him and Merry over to a flat surface in the center of some rocks. Dazed, they followed him and it turned out that he was teaching them some sword thrashing and useful skills for blocking attacks. Setting my plate down, I leaped rock to rock and sat myself besides Aragorn, who came over to watch.  
  
"Keep your legs balanced on the ground." Boromir told Merry, who was wobbling side to side. "Very good. Now thrash your sword at Pippin's and see if you can unblock his block."  
  
Merry did just that, but Pippin had successfully dodged his blow by ducking and swinging his sword up to stop another blow. Merry laughed as Pippin pulled out his leg and tripped him, towering over the older Hobbit, his sword resting against his neck.  
  
"Ha, I killed you!" Pippin hollered.  
  
Aragorn laughed and took a blow from his pipe. "That was a true block master Hobbit, but not as fair as you think."  
  
"What are you seeking, Legolas?" Gandalf suddenly asked.  
  
I turned to see the Elf leaning at the edge of the cliff, his hands slowly easing up towards his bow. I hesitated to go over and pull him away from the edge, but something in the sky caught my eye. It was still the strange blue as before, but in the center a black mist was moving, almost like a clog of dust getting blown away. But this was strange.  
  
"It is a mere cloud!" Gimli huffed. "A mist in the air."  
  
"It is moving with the wind." Boromir whispered, moving besides me.  
  
"It is almost like ash." I breathed, having the sudden feeling to grab my bag and run. But as I stood I heard Legolas cry out and running over to the camp. "What is it?"  
  
"Spies of Saruman!" Gandalf shouted.  
  
That told me enough. Bracing myself, I pulled at the pony's rope and urge him behind a set of shrubs, shoving him down on his knees. At the sound of birds crying my head shot sideways and watched as a swarm of birds- _no_, crows- swooped around the campsite just as everyone hid themselves. That's when I spotted my bag.  
  
"Spies of Saruman?" I sat out loud. "My Ring Watch!"  
  
Pushing myself back on my feet, I ducked my way against the rocks. The birds swooped past my ears, crying and shrieking all the while trying to attack me. One had succeeded and its beak slit the flesh of my shoulder, but I twirled my knife from my ankle and brought it down against its beak that was locked against my skin.  
  
Its body fell limp against the rocks just as I reached my bag and heaved it over my shoulder.  
  
Something knocked into me, causing me to fall face flat against the rocks.  
  
I tumbled towards the edge of the cliff but my hands clapped onto the dirt rock that was leaning against the edge. Just as it broke into dust, my hands grabbed onto a solid rock and I felt for something to kick myself up on, but with the birds flying around me and my bag that was now slipping from my shoulder made it hard.  
  
"Get the fuck off me!" I shouted, swapping at a bird that pecked my bag's strap.  
  
The rock I was holding onto moved forwards and brought me further down the cliff. I turned my head and saw the long way down and grimaced. That'll be a messy death. With single strands from my braids hanging against my face, I was able to see a tree root just nearby. I kicked my feet into the cliff and reached for it with my bare hand, but the rock slipped from the edge and brought me down with it, just as a set of hands grabbed onto my wrists.  
  
"Let me go!" I shouted up at the blonde Elf who was struggling to pull me up. "You're making my bag slip from my shoulder!"  
  
"If I let you go you'll fall!" He cried.  
  
"Just grab my bloody bag." I let the bag slip down my arm and I threw it over the cliff. "Alright, let me go."  
  
He looked at me uneasily. "Never. You will fall!"  
  
I groaned impatiently. "The birds aren't here to distract me. I'll grab onto that tree root over there. You just have to let me go, you stupid Elf!"  
  
The sides of his face tightened and with a deep sigh he let go of my wrists. I did not bother to think to what I was doing next, because once the dirt under my feet gave out I grabbed for anything I could grab onto, and I found myself holding onto the tree root I planned on grabbing earlier before.  
  
Somehow it moved closer but I paid no heed and with my other hand, I grabbed onto the soil under my nails and pulled myself up, and with a groan I tumbled onto the flat surface, letting my body hit a stone and fall limp against the ground.  
  
I went to lay my head down but Gandalf's voice rung across the place.  
  
"Birds from Craine!" As I sat up I saw him grip his staff angrily. "Our North path leads dangerous. We have but one choice left. A choice that I would most likely not have turned to, if only necessary."  
  
"The mountain?" I asked, touching the blood on my shoulder. "What's so bad about a mountain?"  
  
"Everything." Legolas murmured, handing over my bag. "The farther we go the more uncertain I grow."  
  
"Sounds like it will be a good time." I heaved my bag over my shoulder and dragged myself in the center of the line just as everyone gathered their things and headed off, where Gandalf led the group in a quick pace. So much for cleaning my cut, I thought bitterly. Maybe the snow will clean it up for me.  
  
  
"Snow." I hissed, trying to take my attention away from the waist length snow covering most of my covered body.  
  
"Are you cold?" Boromir asked, clutching Merry closer to his chest. "You are barely wearing anything!"  
  
I gave him a sort of smile, which I guess turned out to be a snarl. "I'll manage. Just can barely feel my fingers clutching the stupid animal's ropes."  
  
Sam made some sort of noise from the other side of Boromir. "His n-name i-is Bill, Lara. C-Call.. call h-him Bill."  
  
"Whatever." I tugged at _Bill's_ ropes and when he wouldn't budge, I tugged him harder. "Stupi--" At a hard glance from Sam, I quickly changed my words. "Silly pony better hurry up because Lara cannot feel her fingers!"  
  
Something to my side caught my eye and I watched with envy as Legolas glided gently above the snow, his head high and peering out at the mountain. Snow started to fall heavily on us the further we gotten and I shivered uncomfortably under the snow, feeling envy as well towards the pony's thick fur.  
  
"There is a fell voice in the air!" Legolas shouted, leaning against his bent knee and gripping his bow. "It is speaking amongst the wind in some strange language. I cannot understand it, but it is familiar with my kin's tongue."  
  
There was a pause and I could hear the soft whispering along the bitter, bone chilling breeze. Gandalf was speaking of something but my eyes fluttered closed just as the mountain shook violently, and I swayed in place as my head became light and my body was pressed firmly against the side of the mountain.  
  
_Lara..._  
  
The voice was tempting me as the voices around me dimmed. But he continued to speak as though inside my head.  
  
_Lara Croft, this is your only chance for safety..._  
  
I fidgeted under the weight that was leaning against me.  
  
_Do not hide from it now, it is the only way out. Your father knows of what I speak._  
  
And who are you? I thought, my fists clenching angrily. To be addressing me as though you know me!  
  
_But I do..._  
  
His voice faltered and then all went silent. My eyes flew open to see the Elf holding onto me, looking up in horror. I followed his gaze skywards and watched as the snow piled slowly approached us. There was a tense silence until the snow piles against myself and the others. My knees buckled and I let go of the pony's ropes, my throat clogged and I suddenly found it hard to breathe. All went dark.  
  
  
"Where are the little ones?"  
  
The voice was muffled, and I could barely hear it. I tried to open my eyes but the snow was still towering over my head and it took all my strength to throw my arms out from under the pile of snow and wiggle free. Someone touched it and struggled to pull me out. I couldn't breath and I panicked, grabbing onto his chest and pulling myself out.  
  
"Thanks." I choked out, looking up at Aragorn. "Go get the others."  
  
The snow was still falling from the sky, rougher this time, and I turned around to see Legolas pulling out Gimli and helping Gandalf with his staff. My head turned around to see Bill barely peaking out from the top of snow. Smiling gratefully, I turned my head back to the freezing snow which now engulfed my entire well being. Well, mostly my body, but it was still all I had and I couldn't quite feel my lower half.  
  
When Legolas noticed me he quickly let go of the Dwarf and struggled over to me.  
  
"I saw you fall in." He breathed and hesitated. "I couldn't find you.. I panicked."  
  
"The others needed you," I said, lifting my arm and patting him on the shoulder. "Don't worry about me, I'm fine."  
  
He returned my small smile and reached out to touch my cheek. His hand was surprisingly warm and I couldn't help but lean into it and close my eyes. But he withdrew his arm and a pinch of coldness took the warmth's place and I shuddered. Gandalf's gaze caught my eye and he didn't look away.  
  
"Lara Croft," He addressed me, his face grim. "Do you have your possession with you still?" I frowned and patted my bag. He held my gaze for a few moments then turned to Frodo, who was snug tight in Aragorn's arms.  
  
"Gandalf," Boromir called over the heavy thudding of the snow. "We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!"  
  
"_No_." Aragorn shouted. "The gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard. We will be crazy if we take that road."  
  
"All of you are speaking nonsense." Gimli cried, holding onto Bill's reigns. "If we shall not pass over the mountain, then let us go _under_ it. Let us go through the Mines of Moria. The safest road, after all!"  
  
Legolas shot the Dwarf an annoyed glance, but I fixed my eyes on Gandalf. He tore his gaze away from Frodo and stared worriedly at the Dwarf, his blue eyes suddenly dark and deep in thought. I shifted under my numb weight and waited.  
  
"Let.. Let the ring bearer decide." He then glanced my way. "For the Lady knows not of our world as well as we think."  
  
"But if you ask me, I think neither choices sound convincing." I shouted, looking at the others. "But if it was not for the Hobbits or the Dwarf, I would continue on through the mountain, despite the snow. What could get worse? More snow?"  
  
"You speak ignorance, my Lady." Boromir hissed. "You would most definitely make a not so wise decision if not taking the road to my city, for the towers are tall and a glimmering white. You would marvel at the beauty, and one day realise the true art of my city."  
  
"Enough!" Legolas cried, glaring at Boromir. "Gandalf said for the Ring bearer to decide. Frodo must choose either paths!"  
  
Even though Frodo's back was to me, I could tell he was thinking rather hard on this decision. I shuddered, suddenly wondering why on earth Gandalf would think this was the most complicated decision. Then I shot him an angry glare for not allowing me to choose, despite not knowing either paths as well as I would like. I pouted. Dumb men.  
  
"Frodo?" Gandalf asked quietly.  
  
His head jerked from an obvious trance and he sighed. "We will go through the Mines."  
  
Gandalf nodded firmly and looked up at me. I shuddered again and pushed my gaze to Legolas. He was watching me also and I gave him a small smile before tapping my thighs, trying to get some warmth in my hands. Something warm grabbed onto it and I looked back up at Legolas. I squeezed his hand and leaned into him.  
  
"So be it." Gandalf said after a moment. "We will take the road to Moria, and hopefully our presence will go unnoticed."  
  
  



	12. One Way

****  
  
  
  
"Will you stop complaining?" Sam snapped.  
  
I took a deep breath and followed Aragorn close by. We were near the west Gate of Moria, wherever that was, and the atmosphere wasn't all that breathable. Turning to Aragorn, I saw him struggle with Bill since the bloody scoundrel wouldn't stop neighing and thrashing his head from side to side.  
  
"Maybe if you stopped stepping on my boot." Pippin hissed.  
  
"How about _you_ all just _stop_ talking all together?" I suggested, running my hand across my damp forehead.  
  
Sam looked to Pippin, then to me and lowered his head. "I'm just a little tired, my Lady."  
  
I sighed. "Sure."  
  
I suppose we all were tired, but Legolas seemed the most uncomfortable. There were strangely a lot of noises running through Moria and at every little snap he would grab his weapon and keep a strained gaze on the large tower Gandalf was leading us through. Gimli let out a gasp and tapped my arm.  
  
"T-The walls of Moria!" He breathed, his eyes large and running over the large stone walls.  
  
"If it were my choice I would choose the path of Rohan." Legolas told me, his hand hurrying me in front of him. "This place is odd and closed in. The air is thick and no earth grows here."  
  
"Because, Elf, this is a Dwarfs dwelling!" Gimli said, grunting randomly and rubbing his chest. "My cousins will treat the fellowship like one of their own, but I better watch out Master Elf. They aren't as happy as I may say."  
  
"Somehow I do not doubt that." The Elf scowled and I grinned.  
  
As we passed the great walls, we were splashed with a running river up ahead and I barely got away from becoming completely soaked and accidentally bumped into Boromir, would tumbled back and became drenched in water. Realising what happened, my grin widened and I reached out to help him up.  
  
"No worries." He said, grabbing my hand and tripping over his feet, nearly crushing his large body against my own. "My apologies, my Lady." He stared down at me and smiled.  
  
"You are dripping onto me." I said with a laugh, moving aside his long hair from my face. "But as you said, no worries."  
  
"Ah, but you look very splendid wet." He removed himself from me and flashed me a grin, moving aside Pippin and Merry and heading towards the front of the line. I watched him leave but jumped when I hand touched my forearm.  
  
Legolas moved in front of me, glaring after Boromir. He then turned to me. "I do not trust him Lara."  
  
"Why the bloody hell not?" I laughed, moving my arm away from his warm touch.  
  
"I see the way he looks at you when you are fingering that contraption of yours." He whispered, moving me aside so we wouldn't lose sight of the others. "Not to mention Frodo and his Ring. He has something planned, and _I_ plan on figuring it out."  
  
"Oh please." I waved him off and walked away. "Like I said before, you are paranoid!"  
  
We made our way through the little river between some round shaped rocks that the Hobbits and Bill kept slipping over. I, lucky to have on my thick boots, lifted the Hobbits on their feet before they came in contact with the hard, wet rocks.  
  
"Thank you, Lara." Frodo said softly, getting lifted up by his collar.  
  
"Don't mention it." I looked down at the swamp that we were passing along a set of pebbled rocks. "What is this place?"  
  
"This is _Moria_, my Lady." Boromir said in a hush tone. "It is where we want to enter."  
  
"What's Gandalf trying to do?" Pippin asked, brushing me aside to get a better look. "Why won't the doors open?"  
  
"Now, let us see." Gandalf hummed thoughtfully for a few moments before laying his hands against the stone door, which was suddenly illumined by the reflection of the moonlight, which peered through a set of dead trees. I frowned. "Ithilidin.. It mirrors only starlight and moonlight."  
  
"No kidding." I mumbled, making my way over to Legolas, who was touching a dead tree. "Legolas?"  
  
"This place is dead to me." He whispered, not bothering to turn to look at me. "This tree just died at my touch. This water provides nothing for them."  
  
"It reads," Gandalf continued. "_The doors of Durin- Lord of Moria. Speak friend and enter_... Hmm."  
  
"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked, picking up a rock and kicking it into the water.  
  
"It's really simple, isn't it?" I observed, sitting myself on the edge of the water. "You have to obviously speak friend and the bloody door will open and magically disappear. Now.. Does anyone know the password?"  
  
"Lara is correct." Gandalf said, giving me a smile before turning back to the illumined door. "Now, let us try." He cleared his throat and handed his staff to Frodo, then laying his hands against the doors firmly. "Annon Edhellen edro hi ammen!"  
  
When the doors didn't budge, I turned to Legolas, who sat besides me and watched the water thoughtfully.  
  
"What did he just say?" I whispered, unconsciously letting my leg touch his.  
  
Legolas sighed and turned to me. I let out a small gasp as the moonlight reflected not only off the doors but also off his pale complexion and his smooth, creamy blonde hair. His eyes seemed a dark shade of blue, grim and towering over my body like a bird's gaze. I bit down on my lip and watched as he watched me thoughtfully.  
  
"Gate of the Elves, open for me." He whispered back, smiling now and turning back to the water. It suddenly stirred and we both turned to see Merry and Pippin throwing rocks into it. "They are disturbing the water."  
  
"Hey, knock it off!" I hollered, just as Aragorn grabbed Pippin's arm to stop him from throwing a rock.  
  
"Do not disturb the water, Master Hobbit." Aragorn muttered, letting go of Pippin and moving back towards Bill.  
  
Gandalf grunted. "Ando Eldarinwa a lasta quettanya, Fenda Casarinwa!"  
  
"Do not ask." Legolas mused before I asked what it meant.  
  
"Ah- ha."  
  
"This may be a while." Gimli sighed, leaning against his ax and staring up at the moon. "Ah, the moon Goddess shines down on us while we bask in the beauty of Moria."  
  
"Go on Bill, go on." I heard Aragorn say and I turned to see Aragorn letting Bill wander off.  
  
"What are you doing?" I asked.  
  
"The mines are no place for a pony." He said grimly, giving Sam a pat on his back. "He knows the way home Lara, do not worry your heart."  
  
"Oh this is useless." Gandalf shouted.  
  
"Wait a second Gandalf." Frodo said, standing from a log aside the great door. "Speak.. Speak friend and enter? Legolas, what is the Elvish word for _friend_?"  
  
"Mellon." He answered, a little skeptically.  
  
As if on answer to the word _mellon_, everyone turned to see the both doors slide open in a rumble that stirred the water twice as roughly as Pippin and Merry's rock throwing. Legolas stood quickly, helping me up and walked with me inside the darkened mines of Moria.  
  
"This place is--" I began.  
  
"Creepy." Aragorn finished for me, coming to my side.  
  
"I was about to say _dark_, but creepy is another good one." I breathed.  
  
"Ah!" Gimli huffed, patting his chest once again. "Soon master Elf, you will know the true hospitalities of the dwarves! Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone! This, my friends, is the home of my cousin Balin. And they call it a mine! _A mine!_"  
  
"Thank you for the introduction." I said, flashing the Dwarf a smile. I walked forwards and suddenly stepped on something, cracking it in half and making a rather gruesome noise. "What the hell?"  
  
I picked my foot up and could barely make out the outline of a skull. Grimacing, I kicked back my foot and turned to see the entire mine illumined by the moonlight outside.  
  
"This is no mine, master Dwarf!" Boromir cried. "This is a _tomb_!"  
  
"For dead people?" Merry squeaked.  
  
"Looks like they've been dead awhile." I whispered, bumping into Boromir as I backed up.  
  
"D-Dwarves?" Gimli cried. "Dwarves! No! No!"  
  
Legolas moved me aside and picked an arrow from one of the Dwarves eye sockets. "Goblins, Gandalf!"  
  
Boromir, Aragorn and Legolas drew out their weapons. They're over reacting over little, bad ass goblins? Honestly, they have _no_ idea what kind of trouble I've gone through. Boromir was saying something about leaving for his road and I was ready to oblige, but something grabbed onto my leg and threw me off guard, not to mention on the ground.  
  
I looked down just as I was being dragged closer and closer to the water. It was a bloody tentacle! I looked over and saw Frodo getting pulled in as well, the Hobbits trying to pull him loose. Well, thanks! I thought bitterly, my body getting raised into the air and thrashed around limply. Annoyed, and hanging upside down, I pulled my guns out and aimed it against the tentacle holding me, pulling the trigger back and firing.  
  
The ugly bugger emerged from the lake, rising from about eighty feet into the air, its tentacles thrashing around as the one I shot let me go. I landed in the water, which rose to my ankles, and went to run back into the mines but another one emerged and grabbed onto my waist. Crying out with annoyance, I started pounding my guns against it roughly.  
  
"Ugly bloke!" I shouted, firing at its head. "Let. Me. Go!"  
  
"Lara no!" I turned my head to see Legolas firing his arrows at the thing repeatedly.  
  
Why wasn't my guns doing any damage to this thing? Taking a deep breath and feeling my bag lean into my back, I suddenly realised that I couldn't breathe right because the tentacle around my waist tightened and my chest blew out like a bubble. My hands were swelling up and I watched in horror as they both slipped from my grip and fell into the water below and making a big splash.  
  
"No." I hissed, my teeth gritted.  
  
Something getting flung in the air caught my eye and I watched Frodo fell from one of the beast's tentacles and into Boromir's arms. Great. No one was going to help me? Wait- I didn't need help! I'm _Lara Croft_, after all. But this bloody thing was so strong. I knew my face was changing colors and I could feel the blood pumping to my brain.  
  
"No you don't!" I heard Aragorn shout and the tentacle holding me loosened and I fell from its hold and into the water. This time the water was towering over my neck and I threw back my braid, attempting to swim to the surface.  
  
A set of hands grabbed my arms and was pulling me forwards. I was able to get my head out from under the water and saw Legolas' horrified face look at mine all the while trying to pull me out. I shoved him off, dragging myself the rest of the way out and turning to see the thing swap another one of its balls at me. Crying out, Legolas shoved me away and was hit by the thing instead. I tumbled across the pebbles, feeling the flesh above it getting cut, and turned to see the beast coming out of the water and towards me.  
  
Short of breath, I pushed myself back and leaned against the side of the wall for support. I shot my head to the side just as Legolas was struggling to get on his feet. Aragorn was shouting at both of us to enter the mines, but Legolas was having trouble standing. I growled furiously and flipped into the air, landing in front of Legolas and pulling him up on his feet.  
  
"Come on you stupid bugger!" I shouted up at the thing. "You want to take my guns from me? Fine!"  
  
It swapped its tentacle at me but I ducked and threw my arm against it. It cried out a hideous cry and went to attack me again, but I grabbed it with both my hands and twisted in an angry, screwed up indian burn. I was able to tear it in half just as a dozen tentacles came flying at me, but Legolas grabbed my waist and lifted me in his arms, running with me inside the mines just as the rocks behind us tumbled and crashed down on the beast.  
  
I let out a cry. "Ha!"  
  
There was a moment of silence as we all caught our breaths. Gandalf moved ahead, his staff shining bright, and said firmly, "We now have but one choice. We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than orcs in the deep places of the world."  
  
"Like goblins?" I asked, my head shaking. "Or great big octopuses?"  



	13. Orcs, a troll and a lucky Hobbit

_The Elves would depart from the Gray Havens, and into the Valinor may they dwell, for the troubles on this Earth is too grave for them to bare. May their troubles be left for others to deal with, until the Undying Lands allow the dying to come forth. For now?  
  
They cry,  
  
"Cowards!" And shield their eyes from the burning flame that was once Evil and great.  
  
From the time they cried out their pleas of survival, I found myself tripping over the batted dress I wore, its strings of the worn material tickling my legs. I had to stop and gather my composure, but the slower I got the closer **they** got. Curiosity had the best advantage on you, and whether you knew it could cause trouble you still feel powerless under it and so I turned my head to see exactly how close they were. I cried out.  
  
The dark riders had me by my arms, their large wings flapping up and down and all the while trying to pull me up. Struggling, I was able to squirm free and hit the dry land underneath me. I felt my arm starting the throb from the fall but I looked up and saw it coming back down, its dark shadow casting over my helpless body. Screaming, I kicked up my legs to block him but somehow it went through his body like a ghost, and the dark angel raised its large gloved hand and grabbed my face.  
  
I saw nothing but my Ring watch, moving in circles in the center of the flaming eye._  
  
  
"Death is my burden." I cried, my eyes flying open.  
  
I cocked my head side to side, adjusting to the strange darkness and the soft dripping of what sounded like water. I felt for my guns, which came as a habit when I was traveling, and froze still when I didn't feel them, nor my holsters.  
  
"Your weapons had fallen into the lake." Legolas said, peering out from a shadow. "And you were tossing in your sleep. I suppose those things around your legs were uncomfortable so I removed them."  
  
I touched my eyebrow with a shaky finger and pulled myself up. "I wasn't uncomfortable. I was having a bad dream."  
  
"You are still bleeding from your arm." He said, removing himself from a stone rock and landing gracefully at my side. He knelt down and took my left arm in his hands in a gentle, soothing touch. "And you have a rather large bruise there as well."  
  
"Nothing I can't handle." I stiffened as his long, slender fingers ran themselves against the dried blood, his eyes dark and never leaving my wound. "You can stop now."  
  
He stopped immediately and lowered my arm. "The others are resting, if you are curious."  
  
"Oh that's right, Elves don't sleep." I went to stretch my arms out but stopped at the pain in the left one, then something dawned on me and I looked at Legolas. "You were watching me sleep?"  
  
He smiled. "I watch everyone. I feel better that way."  
  
I nodded but I was still wondering about the dream I just had. Well, it wasn't a very good dream now was it? I shuddered, remembering getting sucked into that small town and running away from those hooded... _things_, and not being able to see their faces and _knowing_ I couldn't do anything but wait for death.  
  
Death. I laughed at myself for being so afraid of something that wasn't all that big of a thing. I mean, I wasn't frightened if I were to die from saving the world, that would just make me happy, and I am truly positive that I won't be dying anytime soon, in that case. But if death came upon, in a nightmare or not, I would be ready to fight. And the battle I was planning on winning would be simple as any others I encountered.  
  
"Gandalf still has no memory of this place." I looked up to see Boromir admiring the stone carvings on the walls. "He says he needs time to think, hopefully soon he will decide for this place is undeniably dangerous."  
  
"Not to mention sacred." I said, turning to the carvings besides my head. "These look about a hundred years old."  
  
"Shut up Pippin, Gandalf is trying to think." Sam's voice echoed off the cavern. "We don't care that you're _hungry_."  
  
Legolas came up from my side and observed the carvings as well. I grinned at him lopsidedly as he rested his hand on my shoulder and absentmindedly stroked a still moist strand of my hair that fell loose from its braid. He had no idea what he was doing. Shaking my head, I turned back to the carvings and ran my fingers along the strange people, who were obviously holding axes up to a great dragon, his fiery breath being blocked by a smaller Dwarf holding what appeared to be a shield.  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"What?" Legolas asked, pulling his hand back from realisation. "Mani naa ta?"  
  
I shook my head, pointing to the carving I was observing. "They seem to be telling a story. I cannot tell though."  
  
He leaned in and ran his large hands across the carvings. "It tells a story about a war long long ago, between the Dwarves and the Elves. I remember it. I was there battling against the evil that was threatening to both my home and the Dwarven dwellings."  
  
"Oh really?" I ran my fingers across it once more, letting my eyes wander upwards. Something strange caught my eye at the far corner, right besides the stone Legolas was perched on. I knelt on my knees and touched the finely carved stone of a cloaked figure, a long sword in his hand and raised at what appeared to be a woman. Then my dream did a flashback on me and I jumped away from the stone wall, the hand that touched the wall shaking wildly. "Oh my Lord."  
  
"Lara, are you alright?" Legolas asked, running to my side and stooping down.  
  
I didn't bother answering him as I stared with my large eyes at the stone wall in front of me. How the _hell_- No. It was just a rather strange, inaccurate coincidence. So what if that woman looked awfully much like you, and so what if you've dreamt about those big, black riders? Doesn't mean anything. You're always jumping to conclusions, I scolded myself.  
  
"Lara?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm alright." I snapped, standing and looking back at the carvings uneasily. "Where's my bag?"  
  
"Right here." Boromir came up to me, my bag held in his outstretched hand. "R-Right where you left it."  
  
I couldn't pry my eyes away from his gaze. He stared at me with longing and glanced at my bag with his eyes steady and growing dark. When I didn't grab my bag, Legolas snatched it roughly from the man in front of me and escorted me towards where the others sat around a circle. I looked up as Gandalf spoke with Frodo, his gaze sweeping over to regard me. I looked away quickly and sat myself between Merry and Pippin, stretching out my legs and taking my bag from the Elf who squeezed himself between Merry and myself.  
  
"Are we lost?" Pippin asked me.  
  
"No." I whispered back.  
  
"I really think we are." He replied.  
  
"For the last time, keep _quiet_." Sam hissed.  
  
"Merry?"  
  
"Yea, Pip?"  
  
"I'm hungry."  
  
Smiling, I rested my head against Legolas' shoulder since he was a bit taller than I was, and listened to the whispers of Merry or Pippin, randomly giving a remark or just letting my eyes carelessly wander around our surroundings. Water dripped from the top of the stone marks, either making a loud _splash_ or just a soft _drip_, either one waking me from my thoughts. But this time it wasn't a dripping that caught my attention. It was a soft grunt and I turned my head to the thin set of ladders just down the edge of the cavern.  
  
His bright, lifeless eyes stared up at me and I reached for my knife.  
  
"Mani naa lle umien, mellon amin? (What are you doing, my friend?)" Legolas asked, eyeing me nervously.  
  
"Don't you see that?" I hissed, motioning to the thing looking up at me. "What the hell is it?"  
  
"That is Gollum." I looked up at Gandalf, who had come down from his perch spot. "He has been following us for _three_ days, to be exact, and not once did he falter."  
  
"Who the hell is Gollum?" I asked.  
  
"I think someone should be told the tale of the one Ring." Gandalf gave me that look of his that absolutely read, _I am the wisest man in the entire universe!_ But I smiled awkwardly and he reached out his hand for me to take. "But we must walk now, for I know we must travel _that_ way."  
  
"He's remembered!" Merry said hopefully, standing quickly on his large, curly feet.  
  
"No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose."  
  
"Like toucan sam." I breathed, walking besides Gandalf down a passage on the left side of the cavern, where the loud tapping of Hobbit feet and the dragging of Gimli's ax was heard as we came closer and closer to a lit space. But obviously, since Gandalf illumined his staff more, it was not enough for us to travel under and as his staff grew bright so did the wide space of towering stone pillars and a very large, empty space. "Wow."  
  
"My thoughts exactly." Merry breathed, coming up beside me and brushing his neck against my arm.  
  
"This is the great realm and Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf, my Lady, since your wandering eyes speak much for yourself." Gimli said, gripping his ax and pulling it closer to his chest. He wasn't as chip as before about traveling through the Mines, probably because all of his family and friends were dead. Regardless, he had a stout heart and I patted his shoulder comfortingly.  
  
"It's truly wonderful." I whispered as I looked around the great space.  
  
"If you want to truly see beautiful my Lady," Boromir came up besides me, brushing past Legolas. "Then you would truly have honor is seeing my city, for the stars are always out at night and the white shines bright."  
  
I smiled. "I would very much like to see that city."  
  
Legolas made some sort of snort noise and I shot him an angry glare. He returned it with a roll of his eyes and he straightened his back, his head high and peering in disgust at the stone pillars, and then at a tall, ajar stone door. Light gleamed through the crack of it and Gimli let out a small gasp of suprised, throwing down his ax and running straight for it.  
  
"What's his problem?" I asked Boromir.  
  
"The chamber of Mazarbul." Aragorn said.  
  
"Gimli, come back!" Gandalf shouted, following the Dwarf in a quick pace.  
  
Gimli paid no attention to the wizard, and with a cry of surprise, he opened the door fully and disappeared. I hurried the Hobbits in front of me and followed quickly, my gaze gazing around the Dwarrowdelf space with suspicion. Something was growing in the back of my mind about this place and I didn't really enjoy it. Entering the chamber, I leaned against the door and watched as Gimli knelt down before what looked like a crypt, his metal head gear banging against the stone grave.  
  
"No, no, no." He repeated, sobbing like a mad man.  
  
Boromir looked back at me and gave me a grim frown, then turned and gripped the dwarf's shoulder firmly, almost comfortingly and glanced back at me once more. I turned away, and looked at Gandalf, who leaned over the crypt and nodded thoughtfully.  
  
"Here lies _Balin_, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria." He then turned to regard Gimli. "He is dead then, as so much I feared has come true."  
  
"Balin." I whispered, remembering when Gimli bragged about his cousin living here in the mines. I shook my head gravely and looked away, suddenly saddened at the Dwarf's lost. It brought me back to when I lost my father, and I took me a moment gain my self control and I turned to see Gandalf holding up a dust covered book, pieces of it falling apart as he turned the pages with cautious. Legolas moved besides me and nodded.  
  
"We must move on, we cannot linger anymore."  
  
Gandalf, who was now looking quite pale and still flipping through each page slowly, stopped his scan and began to read from the old, batted book that was crumbling in his hands at each turn of the pages.  
  
"They have taken the bridge," He read. "And the second hall. We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums.. _Drum_.. Drums in the deep." He turned another page, the previous one crumbling at his touch. "We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out.. They are coming."  
  
Closing the book roughly, he let it fall onto the crypt and contemplated in his mind. The whole passage from that book sent shivers down my spine, whether I showed it or not, and I couldn't help feel my blood run cold as my eyes ran over to where Pippin stood, holding Gandalf's things and the look of horror on his face. Another shiver and a loud clanking of what sounded like metal against metal and everyone froze. What has Pippin done?  
  
"What have you done?" I asked, not really knowing I said it aloud.  
  
"Fool of a took!" Gandalf spat, advancing on the shrill Hobbit and grabbing his stuff. "Throw yourself in next time and rid us all of your stupidity and ignorance!"  
  
_Drum_.  
  
My head snapped to the door and I pushed myself off of it.  
  
_Drum_.  
  
It was the drumming Gandalf was talking about. This time it was clearer and it was getting closer and closer the more I backed up. Someone grabbed my arm and pulled me further back, but my eyes were still fixed on the door.  
  
"What is it that?" I whispered.  
  
No one answered me and they didn't have to. I felt the pain I was normally feeling grow in the back of my head and my kneels buckled, pulling me to my knees. The drumming grew louder and the pain shot from my head and down my spine. I tensed at the touch on my shoulder, throwing it off angrily.  
  
"Frodo, your sword is glowing!" Sam shouted.  
  
The strange sounds outside made my head shot up, despite the pain welling there.  
  
I quickly looked to Legolas for an explanation, and his face was screwed up in anger. "Orcs!"  
  
I relaxed. "Oh please."  
  
"Barricade the doors!" Boromir shouted, brushing past me and opening the doors fully.  
  
"Lara, get back with Gandalf and the Hobbits." Aragorn said, seizing me by my arm and throwing me back.  
  
"Get off." I snapped, throwing my arm away from him. "I'm not staying back anywhere."  
  
"Your weapons were taken from you!" He shouted. "You have nothing to protect yourself, or the others."  
  
"E_xcuse_ me? I have my own two arms, not to mention my own two legs!"  
  
A loud swish was heard and Boromir pulled his head inside the door, looking alarmed. "They have a bloody cave troll."  
  
Middle Earth even have _cave trolls_? Bloody hell, this journey was getting more and more exciting by the second. Gandalf pushed the Hobbits as far back in the chamber as possible and before he argued with me, I stood in front of him and paced myself in a fighting stance, just in case an Orc happened to think he was getting to Gandalf or the Hobbits without going through me first.  
  
A loud _thump_ made me turn and look over at Gimli, who stood atop of the crypt, his ax in one hand and the other raised and ready to _thump_ anything that got in his way.  
  
"Let them come," He growled, thrashing his ax in the air. "There is still _one_ Dwarf yet in Moria that still draws breath!"  
  
I smiled grimly and turned my head to Gandalf. He was gazing at the door longingly, and I couldn't help but catch the look of defeat on his eyes. I had to turn away since Gandalf was our leader, as hard as I was to admit that, and that just made me feel bad. Sighing, I readied my fists and at the blink of my eye that doors were being banged on and the shrill shrieks of Orcs were heard behind the wooden doors that Legolas tried so hard to barricade.  
  
Well, they didn't hold up very long did they? Shaking my head sadly, I watched as the first Orc easily slid its arm through a gap in the door it had made, and that's when Legolas let go the first arrow. Then, as Aragorn shot the second arrow, the doors were barred down by dozens and dozens of Orcs. The last thing I saw was arrows flying at them and their bodies sprawling on the floor before I was grabbed and pulled away.  
  
I looked down as the Hobbits pulled me along, right near a stone pillar. They scrambled up a set of steps but a noise to my left made my head snap sideways and I watched as an Orc came charging at me, a metal shaft in its hand.  
  
I pouted and waited for it to come, and as soon as it got close enough I let my leg come in touch with its neck. It fell sideways, its shaft clanking besides him. I bent over the ugly thing and reached out for its neck, taking it in my hands and snapping it sideways. Smiling with my accomplishment, I stood and looked up as a couple came at me from both sides.  
  
Sighing and taking a look to my side, I caught a glimpse of a metal chain hanging from the top of the chamber. Smiling broadly, I turned to the Orcs and blew them a kiss before flipping back repeatedly, until I felt the metal chain hit my back. Straightening myself out, I grabbed onto the chain and started to climb just as the Orc threw its shaft against it.  
  
It cried out in defeat.  
  
I stopped midway and laid my feet on the side of the wall, pushing myself from it like a swing. As soon as I got as high as I wanted, I gave myself one last push and flipped on top of a stone balcony and where the Hobbits were. They gave me a look but I ignored it and went to grab them but a roar to my side caught my attention.  
  
I turned around slowly and peered over as an incredibly large, as it was ugly, troll standing a good inch shorter than the chamber, a bar leash being dragged by a cowering Orc, and before it got the chance to enter midway it swung its large cub at Gimli and missed by a hair. I let out a sigh of relief and hurried the Hobbits being a pillar and turned back to the troll.  
  
Taking a deep breath, I looked back at the metal chain and took a few steps back. I wasn't going to let this troll ruin my fun. I ran forwards, leaping at the edge of the balcony, and grabbed onto the metal chain and getting swung a few inches away from the trolls cub. That's when I let go, ignoring a cry from Legolas and landed on its weapon.  
  
It stopped before swinging it and gave a dumbfounded groan, trying to get me off.  
  
"Ah, no you don't." I hissed, pulling my knife from my ankle. It wasn't much, but it was quite deadly.  
  
I twirled it between my fingers before letting it ease through the rough skin of the cave troll, its cries of pleas echoing off the walls and rumbling the chamber. I ignored it and continued to jab it until it got a grip on my boot and swung me carelessly in the air like some ragged old doll. I sat myself up as it continued to hold me with its arm reached out, I pulled out a flare gun from my pack and aimed it at the troll. It gave me a quizzical look before I pulled the trigger, letting the flare gun both burn his face and make me fly back into the jagged wall.  
  
Despite getting throw a good twenty feet, I smiled as I landed with a tumble on the ground. I saw the thing thrash its arms wildly about, trying to end the extreme burning its face was having at the moment. Then I tore my gaze away from the troll and remembered something. The Orcs had fled. But before I had the chance to say it was over, it wasn't.  
  
The troll roared madly and stopped throwing its arms around, suddenly fixing his gaze at the stone pillar I hid the Hobbits at. The Hobbits. I let my mouth hand open as I watched it swing its club at the balcony, destroying whatever was under its attack. I let out a sigh of relief when the Hobbits jumped back in time, Sam tumbling off the balcony and Merry and Pippin jumping on the other end. But Frodo? I looked up as Frodo attempted to hide from the query eye of the troll.  
  
I hesitated but jumped on my weary legs and ran over to the other end of the chamber, where the walls were jagged enough for someone to climb on. Someone like me. I threw back my braid and grabbed onto the lowest rocks, letting my feet sink in and I went to ease myself up but something sharp dug into my back and I winced in pain, looking down at the hungry looking Orc.  
  
"Bastard!" I cried, elbowing his face. I didn't bother to watch him cower down in pain and went to climb again, but this time at least three Orcs both grabbed onto the straps of my bag and threw me back, backing away as my body fell against the hard ground there. Groaning, I opened my eyes and watched as the Orcs started to rummage through my bag. "No you don't!" I lunged at the one with my bag and socked him in the jaw, able to grab my bag but was grabbed by the other three.  
  
"Let her go!" I ducked as I spotted Legolas and his aim at the Orcs. His arrow barely nipped my ear and it found its way through an Orc. He released another arrow, killing all the Orcs and running to my side. "Quick Lara, over here."  
  
"Aragorn! Aragorn!" Someone cried.  
  
I pulled away from Legolas and saw Frodo trying to run away from the troll. The troll suddenly grabbed the metal chain and swung it angrily at Legolas, who was firing his arrows through the troll's neck. I jumped back as did Legolas, before the chain hit either one of us. I banged into another pillar and covered my head as the troll swung the chain at it, the pieces crumbling down a top of me.  
  
Coughing away the stone dust, I looked up as the troll's arm hung a good ten feet above me, a round and small figure in its grip. The figure turned out to be Frodo, who being dangled around like a limp sausage. He looked down at me pleadingly, his sword falling from his hands. Standing up, I grabbed it before it fell and looked up at the troll.  
  
Without thinking this over, I grabbed the hilt with both hands and charged at the troll, grabbing onto the metal chain and as soon as I was lifted up I jumped on his shoulder and thrashed Frodo's blue sword into the troll's neck. I wasn't ready for the impact the sword had on the troll because the small looking thing caused much damage to the troll.  
  
It roared and I saw a glimpse of Frodo getting flung out of the troll's oversized hand and over by a far corner. I also noticed the strange spear in its other arm, as well as the metal chain, and eased the sword out of his neck, able to stab him one last time before flipping off him and landing on my feet on the deceased bodies of Orcs.  
  
I looked up, ready to see the troll advance on me, but instead it limped forwards and with the spear it swung it into something. I couldn't see since the pillar was in my face so I laid my head back as I sunk in between the dead Orcs.  
  
"Frodo, no!" Aragorn cried.  
  
"Mr. Frodo?" Sam called. I felt him run past me and I jolted forwards. "Frodo!"  
  
The troll stumbled back, the spear he was holding lodged into his chest, and his thumbs touching his mouth. My eyes widened and I crawled on my feet, walking limply over to Sam and laying my hands on his shoulders. What I saw startled me. Frodo was sprawled on his belly, Aragorn leaning over him sobbing and a trail of blood dripping down a crack in the stone floor. I shook my head grimly and turned to watch the troll tumble down against the floor _dead_.  
  
I turned my head back to where Frodo's dead body laid and choked on some words to say. Nothing could be said, _nothing_. But as I watched dazedly at Frodo's body, I realised that he was moving and trying to sit up, but with Aragorn questioning him and Sam running out of my grip and towering over him, it was kind of complicated.  
  
I suddenly got a wave of dizziness and Leaned against whatever was left of the crypt, my head spinning and the sharp pain in the back of my head growing once again.  
  
"Frodo, you're alive, you're alive!"  
  
"Y-Yes Sam." Frodo laughed. "I.. I am alive."  
  
"You should be dead!" Aragorn breathed, touching the thin fabric laying against Frodo's chest.  
  
"That spear could have killed a wild boar." Boromir said.  
  
"Ah-ha." I gained my composure and wiped the sweat from my forehead.  
  
"There is more to this Hobbit than meets the eye, eh?" Gandalf said, leaning against his staff.  
  
"Who would of guessed that a Hobbit would wear a mithril!" Gimli huffed as soon as we gathered everyone and headed towards the doors. "Dragon skins, my Lady. That is what mithril is."  
  
I nodded, not that interested in what the Dwarf was saying.  
  
Suddenly, as Gandalf went to speak, drums and loud shrieking were heard again. The same shrieking as when the Orcs and that damned troll attacked us and slowed our pace. I turned to Legolas as his hand gripped my shoulder as for comfort. I found none there and looked up at him sadly, my head shaking. He frowned and withdrew his hand.  
  
"More Orcs are on their way." Frodo breathed.  
  
"We must make quickly to the bridge of Khazad-Dûm!" Gandalf said sternly, and with that we were off running through the darkness of Dwarrowdelf, my pace not as steady as it was before.  
  



	14. The Balrog

  
  
  
  

    
    I wanna say thanks, thanks, thanks to "someone"
    for reminding me that Frodo isn't the only important one here and that Lara
    has a right to feel weak, (Which won't happen a lot, mind you), and just
    might be the center of attention as much as Frodo usually is. So, go :P at Frodo,
    and let's go Lara! ^^ By the way, sorry for the extremely _short_ chapter.

  
  
  
"We must not stop." Gandalf told us, hurrying along the Hobbits who were a much slower crowd than the lot of us. "They are gaining on us and a new evil is present in my mind. We must hurry!"  
  
I was slightly taken aback by the speed Gandalf could muster. He _might_ be old, but I was starting to suspect this wizard to be more than a magic doing, old fart. He turned back to regard me and I nodded, easily reading his mind. Why must he keep looking back at me? I was _fine_, just a little feverish, nothing I can't handle.  
  
Prying myself from my thoughts, I bumped into Boromir and saw that everyone had stopped. Rubbing my sweat from my forehead, I turned my head slightly around and winced as the sound of feet tapping against stone and shrill cries of Orcs filled the entire Dwarrowdelf and I watched with a cold chill as they emerged from cracks in the ceilings, crawling along the large pillars like hungered spiders.  
  
I shuddered at the thought.  
  
A hand gripped my shoulder and I shot my head up to the beholder. I cringed up at Legolas. He was staring down at me rather hard and I nodded, reading his gaze and turning back to the hundreds and thousands of Orcs piling out together, their eyes the only light being provided in the blinding darkness. Gandalf's staff suddenly dimmed and I grabbed a handful of Legolas' vest in a nervous reaction.  
  
He patted my shoulder but that brought no comfort. We were all done for, I knew it. They were advancing on us, and we all backed up as far as we could until our backs were against each other, all trembling with fear. All our weapons were useless here and I sighed in defeat. This was the end.  
  
"We will survive. We _will_ survive." I looked down at Sam, who had his eyes squeezed shut and his head wobbling side to side. I frowned. We _won't _survive. I wanted to say that, I really did, but it wouldn't be appropriate, so I turned back to the fate of our lives and shuddered. Well, good-bye tacos, good-bye techno music and good-bye Brice.. Hillary.  
  
I suddenly felt so homesick. I have never felt this way before, and I've been gone longer than I have since being in Middle Earth. Maybe this is what it's like to know death was your only fate, that it's going to happen and it's the kind that is so slow, and from the looks of it it didn't look that good.  
  
An Orc, that was advancing first, locked eyes with mine and crawled up on his legs, his long fingers clenching in and out and gazing at me hungrily. Anger coursed through me when remembering the pain in Gimli's eyes when finding his relative dead, and all those Dwarves and all I wanted to do was reach out and choke that blasted thing but...  
  
The Orc reached out its long, bony arm and unclenched its fingers when they reached me. Instead of grabbing me, which I assumed it wanted to do, it clawed my cheek pretty badly and I cried out in pain. Before I touched the blood dripping there, I did what I've wanted to do and took it by its neck and ringed it until he choked death and fell limp against my grip. I side kicked another Orc approaching and pulled back when its neck snapped.  
  
"They are going to kill us one by one." Gimli huffed behind me.  
  
"No, they are going to _try_." I side kicked another Orc and this one attempted to leap on Gimli, but the Dwarf managed to kill it with a rough blow from the hilt of his ax. The Orc fell dead.  
  
One by one, each Orc advanced on us and each one I killed, feeling my arms grow tired but I still killed them. Legolas' hand was on my waists, holding me tightly against him just in case something happened. I would have to thank him afterwards for that, and threw a full forced punch into a rather large Orc's cheek.  
  
I pulled my arm back and grimaced. My knuckles were ripping and the debris on the Orc's skins were rubbing against my own and remaining there. When I waited for the next Orc to appear, I noticed the one's on the side starting to attack Boromir, Aragorn and Gandalf. I cocked my head back to the front and watched as about five leaped forwards, one tackling me down and the others tackling whoever down. I felt Legolas shout and the Orc on top of me snarled and spat in my face. Everything suddenly stopped and the look on the Orc's face tightened and whimpers were followed by a thunderous groan from somewhere down the city. The Orc atop of me panicked but, as the other's scrambled and fled through the way they came, I wouldn't let him go and pinned him against the stone floor, angrily spiting in his face.  
  
"How do _you_ like it _now_?" I spat, clenching my hands into fists and punching each cheek repeatedly. "Fucking bull arse!"  
  
"Lara- Get up." Legolas ordered, grabbing me by my arm and lifting me to my feet.  
  
I reached out as the Orc scrambled to his feet and grabbed him between my hands. With an angry snarl on my face, I squeeze tightly until I felt my fingers easing through the flesh of its neck and when its eyes rolled up in the back of its head, I pulled my fingers out and wiped them down on my shirt.  
  
I suddenly froze and turned to where a bright, fire like light illumined down from us. "Why are we all looking at that?"  
  
"Can- Can it be?" Legolas breathed, his hand jerking to his bow.  
  
"Gandalf." Boromir said firmly, turning his head to the wizard. "What is this new devilry?"  
  
"It is just a light." I whispered.  
  
Gandalf shook his head and gazed at the light longingly. "It is called a Valaraukar. A demon of the ancient World, long ago. He is the demon of power and stands as a man, flames at its sides that would burn from a distance away." He turned to us all. "We must flee now. Your weapons are of no use now. Run... Quickly!"  
  
And we ran, as fast as we could and surprisingly the Hobbits hurried themselves a bit faster this time around. Frodo tumbled a little, and I quickly grabbed him by the cuff of his collar and hurried him forwards. Just as we turned the corner I stopped, something strange getting my attention. Breathing heavily, I stared off as the demon Gandalf had described appeared a distance away, and indeed it looked primitive, flames captured around its large head and beady eyes.  
  
If Legolas did not grab me by my waist, I would have stayed there longer. Prying my head to my front, I stumbled down very thin steps along a stairwell. There had to be thousands of them and the fellowship had already gone forwards and I caught up easily, since they had stopped.  
  
"Gandalf- Gandalf, I've seen the Valaraukar.. the demon!" I said, swallowing a rather large lump in my throat.  
  
When he did not answer me I realised something was wrong. We stopped just at a clearing, where a large gap lay in between where we wanted to go and where we currently were. But something else was wrong. Seeing the desperate look on Gandalf's face, I turned my head slowly to where he was gazing and stood quite still, watching as the orange light illumined at the top of the beginning of the stairwell.  
  
"Oh no." I whispered.  
  
"We must leap forth to the other stairwell!" Boromir shouted.  
  
Legolas, who gave my arm a light squeeze, jumped first and landed gracefully at the other end. He beckoned Gandalf over, and with a great jump he fell into the arms of the Elf. Gimli jumped next, tossing himself since his Dwarven priorities did not consist of getting _thrown_ around, and with a little help from Legolas he made it on the other end fine.  
  
Aragorn, who gave me a quizzical look, jumped next and called for Frodo and me. I went to oblige, since I did not want to remain there any longer, but the end of stone steps crumbled, causing me to slip and slide down the steps. I heard everyone yelling behind me and I quickly grabbed onto a loose stone. Frodo was holding on for dear life, his eyes bloodshot and holding no sign of fear. I shook my head sadly and heaved myself back on the steps.  
  
I held up my finger to Frodo, and he nodded, grabbing onto my waist. We were going to jump across to the others, and I was ready to run and leap when a groan from the demon echoed off the stairwells and I looked up as a large rock fell from the roof and tumbled just behind Frodo and me, crumbling the stone there and creating yet another large gap.  
  
I groaned and rubbed my temple with my finger.  
  
"Lara, the stairs are wobbling!" Legolas cried.  
  
I looked down and _indeed_ they were wobbling. Oh, that was just great.  
  
"Hold onto me Frodo." I demanded, trying to balance out the weight of the stairwell. "Lean left- Lean right, lean right! Ah-ha." I blew out a breath as my balance lost itself and grabbed the Hobbit closer to me. "Lean forwards, lean forwards!" Frodo shouted along with the falling of the stairwell. It leaned forwards as it start to crumble, and I realised that one of us was going to make it and one of us not. Taking a deep breath and bracing myself for the fall, I hit the edge of the other stairwell with my head and heaved Frodo up as the others grabbed him.  
  
I hung onto the edge of the stairwell as best as I could, but I became dizzy again from hitting my head. My palms were sweating as the orange light gleamed brighter and my fingers begun to slip from the stone.  
  
"Go on!" I cried.  
  
The fellowship made their way away from the steps as a rock came tumbling down once again. Legolas, whose face was contorted and tight, backed away from reaching for me as the rock hit where I was holding onto and everything suddenly stopped. The screams felt far away, the gush of wind nothing to me and as I begun falling I realised the screams were indeed from _my_ mouth. I reached up my arms for something to grab onto, but the rock that caused me to tumble followed close by.  
  


Darkness suddenly erupted around me and the last thing I saw before I fell into a shock of dizziness was the blinding light of the demon of the ancient world. What world, and I did not know, but for some reason I felt like I did.


	15. Finally free

  
  
  
Oh my god, I can't be in a better mood. It is around 9:45pm and Lord of the Rings is on and earlier today, Tomb Raider was on. Man, can this night get _any_ better? And yes, I know there's another Tomb Raider coming out. July 31st. *Sigh* Cradle of Life. It looks really good. Right, well, hang tight for now since this is going to be a rather bumpy ride.. Well, for Lara anyway.  
  
  
  
  
I felt myself get hit by the stone rock and it somehow pushed me along the wall of where I was falling. I opened my eyes, but to no use since the darkness still followed. Realising that my body was being crushed the further I fell, I reached out my arms again and tried to catch onto an outstretched rock from the inner wall. Though getting plenty of rocks, they would nip my hands. Was this a bottomless pit? It most definitely felt like one.  
  
As my body started to relax, something came to my face and whipped me across my cheek. Startled, I looked around to see what it was and indeed it was a long vine that was being tossed around wildly. Grinning furiously, I reached out and grabbed it. Ignoring the burns against my palms, I held on tightly and finally stopped falling. The rock that had followed me quickly crashed into the wall and was gone.  
  
Blowing away the strands of my hair I looked up. It was a long vine, and was probably there the whole while. Well, there was one way of finding out and I quickly began to climb, my legs slipping occasionally from being weary of walking, running and well, falling.  
  
I tried my very best to stop thinking of the fellowship and how they must of felt from seeing me fall. And once I get to the top, where then will I go? They are probably all ready out of the mines, and a quick pang at my heart made me stop climbing and take in a deep intake of breaths.  
  
Legolas.  
  
I began climbing again, trying to fight back to tears stinging in the back of my throat. I couldn't bare being part with him, after all that we shared being at Mirkwood to being with the fellowship, and having the gut instinct that he had left the mines without me was unbearable.  
  
_They think you're dead_.  
  
I stopped climbing for a moment, but shook my head furiously and continued on.  
  
_Especially he._  
  
"Get out of my mind." My throat was rough and it itched like hell.  
  
_Oh, but I'm always in your mind. You can never be parted with me._  
  
I cringed as my hands released from the rope. Panicking, I quickly grabbed onto it again and swung there for a few moments. This _voice_ was beginning to irritate me. Take a few breaths Lara, it is only your self conscious talking. After all, you nearly died! Clearing my throat, I climbed higher and higher, trying to rid myself of the pang of guilt and heartache growing in the back of my mind.  
  
  
"Come _on_ Lara." I cried, my arms getting extremely tired from climbing. I must have fallen a lot more than I thought.  
  
Do it for Legolas. His beautiful face appeared in front of me, the vine an interpretation. Sighing with contentment, I closed my eyes and watched as his face twisted and blurred away. My eyes flew open and an Orc appeared in front of me, this time it wasn't in my imagination. I gasped as he grabbed onto my shirt and brought me off the vine and inside what appeared to be a tunnel inside the wall. He was rather strong for an Orc, and I fell against him. I was just _too_ tired.  
  
He took me further into the tunnel, fire lit on a stick providing him light. My bare arms were scarred by the jagged rocks as he continued to drag me. I tried to keep my eyes open but another wave of dizziness overwhelmed me and I let out a sigh from my lips. I suddenly couldn't feel anything and I wanted to sleep.  
  
"Wake up," The harsh voice indeed woke me up and I looked up blankly as the incredibly ugly faces of Orcs surrounded me. "And put thees on, or yee be throwned in dungeon."  
  
I groaned and rolled my numb body over, feeling the the light weight on my back taken off. My eyes flew fully opened as the Orcs seized me by my arms and threw me onto my feet. Panicking, I tried to open my left eye but it must of been swollen since it pained me to even touch it. Turning to the Orc that I remembered picking me off the vine, I growled.  
  
"Where is my bag?" I hissed.  
  
The Orc holding me kicked my legs and I fell on my knees. He kicked me the second time I asked, and this time I felt a very short energy gather in arms and I threw back my elbow in his face. I felt him release me and double over in a yelping pain, as the other Orcs laughed and tackled me until they had my hands and feet bounded together.  
  
"Was the kick noot enough for yee?" The Orc barked, shoving me forwards so that I rolled away. Barks of laughter followed soon after and I bit down on my lip _hard_, tasting my blood and liking it. "Get the bitch oop, and take yee to master." The Orcs hurried over to me and lifted me up, their rough skin bothering my already batted skin.  
  
"Is this her?" Someone barked.  
  
My eyes opened wearily. I can not believe I've fallen asleep yet again, and come to think of it, maybe it's better. That way, these Orcs can do whatever they want to me as I sleep, and not feel the pain, and gain my energy back so I can kick the bloody hell out of all of them. And _who_ the _hell_ is this master they keep talking about?  
  
Ah-ha. I could feel my fingers behind my back and I spit out a mouthful of my hair from my mouth. I couldn't get the ropes untied like I usually could and laid back in a helpless pose. I must look a mess since I felt like it. I heard my captures talking to one another in what appeared to be their language and squeezed my eyes shut, giving the rope another try.  
  
"She eez a handful." I quickly stopped and opened my eyes.  
  
Orcs, about a dozen or so stood above me all different shaped and ugly. When they saw that I had opened my eyes they started to chatter in their language again, pointing and glaring at me while I tried to untie the rope around my wrists. Oh, this was hopeless. I didn't have time to try again since I was lifted on my feet and when my knees buckled they kicked me and pushed me forwards. I glared at my holders and turned my head slightly around to the Orc they were addressing as their _master_. I smirked, watching as the runway in front of me quickly was lit by a torch on the side of the wall and an Orc, larger than them all, sat in a throne and looked at me angrily. My smirk softened when I noticed what he held.  
  
"My bag!" I breathed.  
  
"Your bag, or _my_ bag?" It laughed, throwing back its head. "I found some interesting things in here."  
  
"They don't belong to you." I growled, feeling the strength in my fingers again. I wiggled them a little before getting pushed forwards so I could get a better look at the Orc in front of me, my bag nestled in his lap.  
  
"And what will you do if I do not give it back?" He barked, reaching out and grabbing me by my neck. "I do not like you human, you smell of death and you bring great power with you. Power I am going to take back to my master."  
  
"A master even has a master?" I raised a brow as his grip tightened on my neck.  
  
"Silence!" He shouted, shaking me rather roughly and my eyes widened. My ropes were slipping! I snapped at him a couple of more times and he continued to shake me, and the ropes around my wrist loosened and slowly slipped from them. A pain welled there but I paid no heed and with a deep breath, I swung my arm around and snapped it across his neck. His hand released my neck and he fell back against his throne in pain.  
  
"Hmm." I rubbed my sore wrists and whirled around and watched as the Orcs advanced on me. I threw back my head and laughed, leaning my hands out in front of me and flipping over them, landing a few feet away. An Orc behind a corner snatched me by my waist but I elbowed him, pushing the bloody thing off, and then taking his neck and snapping it in half.  
  
"Get her!" The master shouted gruffly, and they did as he bid, rather cautiously actually.  
  
I laughed again as I side kicked an Orc in his neck, snapping it under my boot and swirling around so that my elbow met an Orc in his face. I pulled my elbow out of its eye and flipped him over my back. An Orc grabbed me by my braid as I went to attack another and flipped me over his backside. I hit the side of the, what I figured was a Hall, and shook my dizziness away. My braid. My eyes widened and I touched my hair. It- It was missing!  
  
"You bloody fucking thing!" I cried, charging at him and punching him across his face. "You tore my fucking braid off, you stupid bastard!" I grabbed him by the neck and rammed him into the wall, banging him into it until his back cracked and his body fell limp against my hold. Breathing heavily, I dropped him roughly on the ground and turned to the others. I softened a bit when they were backing up away from me cautiously. I shook my head and touched the new cut forming around my eyebrow. Then I froze, looking back over their shoulders.  
  
A light formed there. The same light from the chasms, both a flaming red and orange. The Orcs cried out and when they noticed this they charged at me, running down the Hall and out into the darkness. I turned my head sharply around as their master remained cowered on the floor of his throne, clutching his neck in what seemed to be pain.  
  
Gritting my teeth, I limped forwards towards him and shook my head sadly.  
  
"I'm sorry this had to be this way," I stooped down so I came face to face with him. "But I'm taking my bag back."  
  
He clutched my bag closer to his chest. "Never. You hold what my master needs."  
  
I pouted, tapping him on his sore shoulder. He cried out in pain. "Yes, he _might_ need it but _do_ tell your master that he would have to come to _me_ if he would like a gander. But I am not promising him anything, so you tell him that. Understand?" He gave me a look and the light behind him brightened.  
  
"I can not see my master, he is too sacred." His voice was short of breath.  
  
"Then I guess you will have to die." I grabbed the arm that held my bag and pulled it towards me, snapping it off his shoulders. Black blood oozed through the gap in his shoulder, dripping down onto the floor like ink when a pen explodes. He did not seem to understand what had happened and he let the bag drop onto his lap. Smiling grimly as he begun to scream, I took my bag and stood, giving him one last look before kicking his neck and snapping it in half. "I am still mad, do not get me wrong." Sighing from the pain in my legs, I turned to the light.  
  
I walked forwards a bit steadily, not wanting to get another wave of dizziness and suddenly stopped. The light was moving towards the Hall, the holes in the back of the Hall gleaming in flames and warming up the place. What was going on? Not wanting to leave my bag alone, I heaved it over my back and took a step forwards before stopping again and shielding my eyes from the flames. Then I heard a man's voice shouting among the falling of flames and I took a look again and hesitated, but walked over to the edge of the Hall and peered over the extremely warm walls.  
  
The fire demon was falling down the long, deep fall of the mines. Its cries were the sounds of flames and what appeared to be a man's shout. I shook my head, glad that it was going away and looked up. My eyes widened at what I saw. Legolas and Aragorn stood there, looking over where the demon had obviously fallen and paid my shouts no attention.  
  
"Bloody hell!" I rammed my fist against the burning wall and did not care that it burned my skin. "How the hell am I going to get up there?" As though answering me, an arrow shot past my head and nearly nipped my cheek if I hadn't moved it. My head shot up again and I saw goblins with bows in their arms, letting arrows shoot at me carelessly. Rolling my eyes, I pushed myself from the edge and looked out at something I could use to get me up.  
  
Oh, but I was so tired. I was suddenly lost of breath and I leaned against the batted throne and rested my head against the soft fabric of the armrest. Contemplating your next move in a hundred degree temperature wasn't all that cracked up to be and my mind was swirling. I wish my trip to Middle Earth would end all ready.  
  
My hands were shaking uncontrollably, my arms and legs were extremely tired and the side of my head was bleeding rather badly. No. I mustn't fade now. I must get to where Legolas and Aragorn were standing and I must catch up with them. Opening my eyes, I walked back to the edge and realised that the sun light was seeping through where the two stood, lighting up the place and making the goblins cry out in surprise.  
  
"They don't like the sunlight." I whispered, feeling my chance take its place. "Hmm."  
  
I would have to climb the rocks like I would when mountain climbing. I mean, they _were_ the identical to the ones I would use to go rock climbing in the mountains of New Zealand, and I did not need my equipment. After all, I _did_ just kill a set of Orcs. Smiling at my good nature humor, I observed the long gap between the opposite side of the wall and the one I stood above.  
  
If I wasn't so bloody tired, I wouldn't be delaying so!  
  
All right Lara, I scolded myself, grab onto the wall and climb over to where that bridge stands. Yes. That's what I'll do. Smiling now, I swung myself on the wall and easily grabbed onto four pair of rocks for my feet and my hands. Getting the right feel, I begun to climb, the bridge getting closer and closer the more I climbed and the more my heart felt lifted.  
  
I was going to be united with the fellowship, once again, and maybe this time I'll have Gandalf tell me about Gollum.  
  
  
I slapped my palms against the flat surface above me, clutching at the edge and furiously heaving myself on top of it. I slumped to the ground, breathing heavy and trying to gain my strength to cross the bridge. Ah! I shoved myself away from the edge as an arrow was fired at me, and followed by a goblin's cry of defeat.  
  
"Can't you just _stop_ firing at me all together?" I said, rubbing my temple. "I'm going to leave anyway!"  
  
Frowning, I leaned back as another arrow was fired and growled impatiently. The bridge was _right_ there and all I had to was get a good run and just go. Something on the bridge caught my eye and I saw one of the Goblin's arrow fire and smashed into the already crumbled stone. The bridge shook violently and few pieces of the stone collapsed.  
  
"No." I said, clutching my gut from the blood easing out of a wound. "All right."  
  
I closed my eyes and laid my hands firmly together, the blood on my palm dripping down my arm and when I was able to hear it drop on the ground below, I laid my hands down and ran forwards. My eyes were large and I tensed my jaw when the bridge drew closer, and as I stepped foot on top of it, it crumbled and I leaped forwards as it begun to collapse. Soaring through the air, I cringed as the other end came near and I tumbled against it roughly.  
  
I rolled on my back and flipped myself up. The bridge was completely going to shatter. Turning my head around sharply, I saw the Orcs from before waving their weapons in the air and shouting. The Goblins kept firing arrow after arrow at me, but I seemingly ducked before getting struck and kicked myself from the bridge and onto the flat surface of the opposite wall clearing. Smiling, I turned the corner sharply and climbed the small amount of steps and tumbled outside into the snow of the mountain. I was finally free.  



	16. It's about time

  
  
  
This chapter _will_ be through Lara's perspective, but not through her point of view. I am taking this to a different level and hopefully the chapters will be more descriptive. Not quite sure if I'll continue this way, but tell me what you think. By the way, this chapter is one most of you have been waiting patiently for. You will see what I mean towards the end of the chapter, so hang on. The path still lies open for Lara, after all.   
  
  
She found the snow and the air pleasing as the chill wind crept under her skin and cooled the burns from her wounds, from her heart and especially from her worries that were lodged in the back of her mind. Clearing all further acknowledgement of further worries, she lay back in the snow, letting it melt across her cuts, clearing out the dried blood and mixing with the fresh blood. She cared now because she could smell the fresh air and feel the sky against her body. It was a welcoming feeling, despite the sudden wave of homesickness.  
  
She must stop that now. She must continue catching up with the others.  
  
Taking in a deep breath, she kicked herself up on her weary legs and as she walked down the snowy cliff she realised she would never catch them in time. Where were they going exactly? She felt a sudden pang of guilt once again and tried to push it aside as the sky started to dim, the usual blue quickly changing into a bright orange, white clouds randomly passing by and getting thrown apart by the wind. She smiled softly, drawing her arms around herself and walking on pass the East gate of Moria, and on towards Lothlorien.  
  
Though she did not know quite where to go, the rough footsteps grind into the ground help guide her way and she found this soothing because the large Hobbit feet were walking in a straight line. Stooping down, she let her fingers go into the soft ground of the earth and scoop up the soil there. This was strange.  
  
Her eyes wandered up at the Woods in front of her, the trees running down a line and as far as the eye can see. She smiled softly, wanting nothing more than to camp up in a tall tree, away from harm and away from running. Too much of that yet, and letting out a sigh of relief, she stood back up and followed the soft steps of the fellowship.  
  
As she came upon the green grass of the Woods, distant Orc cries were heard from behind her and she turned to see night creep along the skyline, the gate of Moria far behind. She could barely make out the distant figures of Orcs hopping around the gate, and she ran the rest of the way inside the Woods, running faster when the cries began to be clearer.  
  
She couldn't quite understand why the Orcs would continue chasing her. Were they not prone to the trees? Shuddering at the thought of getting caught by one when least expecting it, she braced herself for the deep, dark Woods she headed through. The trees were tall, taller than the ones in Mirkwood and much taller than the skyscrapers in her world. Looking up just made her uneasy and, observing what tree she should rest in for the night, she decided not to climb.  
  
It wasn't that she _couldn't_. She could very well climb, but she wasn't about to fall asleep hundreds of feet in the air and toss around- which she usually did in her sleep- just to end up falling down those hundreds of feet and killing herself. Landing on such rough ground wasn't on the her top to do lists, so, gathering up her courage, she decided to continue walking until the way was too much for her to continue on. What could possibly go wrong?  
  
Just as she jumped over a fallen log, a snap of a twig made her head snap to the side.  
  
Someone was following her. Or at least it felt that way. Narrowing her eyes, she made sure her bag was strapped securely around her shoulders before adjusting her eyes to the blinding darkness. The only light that provided her was the moonlight and even that barely seeped through the many fallen leaves on the primitive looking trees. She sighed.  
  
The leaves on the ground blew violently from the furious blow of the wind and she lost her balance and collapsed against an oak tree. Crashing into the tree made her cry out. The ugly gash on her arm was bleeding again from the fall and she slid down against the bark, letting her legs come out in front of her. She was beyond tired to continue walking. Let whoever is out there come, she cared not. Sighing nervously, she stared absently at the trees around her, a twig occasionally snapping and rustling under the breeze. How long was she going to last under the stars that she could barely see? She hated this place, more than anything, and snuggled up against the root of the tree and let sleep overcome her worries. She was just too tired to dream.  
  
  
She was restless throughout the whole night. Her arms kept banging into the ground underneath her, though she remained sleeping she still was trying to fight off something. But she dreamt of nothing that night, and she continued to sleep, the cold wind bringing winter upon her poor body. Then a soft whisper along the wind woke her from her dark sleep and uncontrollable thrusting.  
  
_Lara Croft, you must wake now._  
  
She rubbed her eyes groggily and leaned against the tree.  
  
_You cannot linger any more. You must wake and join your mission!_  
  
"No." She cried, letting her head droop to her shoulder. "I can barely stand. Leave me alone!"  
  
_If I do that, **he** will get you._  
  
She opened her eyes softly and stared down at the leaves that had obviously been blown in a very neat pile. Sighing, she turned back to the trees around her and shook her head. She mustn't answer this voice. It will bring her as much pain as the last one had. With her two hands, patched with dry blood, she climbed to her knees and slowly stood.  
  
_Do not ignore my voice, Lara. You know of who I speak of._  
  
"Leave me alone!" She cried again, trying to keep warm by the touch of her own arms around her body. "No one will get me and you do not bring me what I need. I've already parted with my fellowship and I do not know where I am. And to make things worse, they think I am dead so they won't stay where they are for long. This mission is doomed."  
  
_Do not doubt yourself Lara... He has no doubt in you, he knows you are strong._  
  
"I miss him dreadfully." She admitted then laughed at the thought of speaking to herself. "I must really be going crazy."  
  
_You are not. He has dreams of you Lara, dreams that you are with him and he was able to tell you of exactly how he felt. You must realise that this is not the end. You are not lost because I am here to guide you_.  
  
"You're talking in riddles, Lady." She sighed, rubbing her head. "Just tell me where I am and if the fellowship is close by."  
  
_He comes_. She could feel the voice smiling and as the wind swept her up, she tumbled sideways but was quickly caught by two strong arms. Struggling from the closeness, she pushed whoever it was off and whirled around to come face to face to the least likely person ever. He stared back at her, disbelief and shock evident on his face. He shook his head and took a step forwards but stopped, taking a step back. She let out a cry of surprise and wrapped her arms around his waist, throwing her face against his chest and taking in the scent of woods that always seemed to stick on him.  
  
He hesitated but placed his hand on her back and started caressing the roughness there, knowing in his heart that she was in pain and the feel of her in his arms was a most awaited dream than that of returning to his beloved home. This was his home and he wrapped his arms around her tighter, burying his face in her neck and lifting her from the ground.  
  
"I sensed you," He whispered, not wanting to ruin the moment of serenity. "The wind whistled to me, the breeze guided me to you. I was not sure of where I was going but I knew this to be true. The Lady had brought me to you. I grieved your lost since the mines Lara. I could not come to agree with your death and when I saw just now.. I- I-"  
  
"Shh." She demanded, pulling away from him and pouting. "I _did_ die for a moment. I almost gave up, Legolas."  
  
He shook his head furiously, not wanting to hear this from such a strong person, especially. Gathering her back in his arms, he lifted her from the ground and when she wrapped her legs around his waist he gazed off ahead thoughtfully. He could hear them, patrolling the area in search of her. No. He grit his teeth in anger and pushed her closer to his body, surprised at how light she suddenly felt, and started walking off. He wouldn't let them take her again.  
  
"You are safe. You are going to be all right." He told her, curiously touching her bare neck. He would ask her of her hair the next morning because of the long walk back to their shelter. He smiled as she sighed against his neck and tried to ignore the pang of longing of touching her aside. She was hurt and, knowing that she would most likely regret showing weakness by the morning, he quickly whispered soothing words into her ears, hoping that she would understand little of the Elvish he was speaking off. "Esta sinome, melamin. Uuma dela lle. (Rest well, my love. Don't you worry.)"  
  
"I won't." She whispered back, barely able to get the words past her lips.  
  
He smiled. "_'_Quel, melamin. (Good.)"  
  
  
Groaning slightly at the pain welling at her legs, her eyes shot open and for a moment she could not adjust to the very bright light shining in front of her. It was day, she noticed. And the night brought hell to her for the past five days. Shuddering uncomfortably, she turned her head slightly to the side and smiled as Pippin, Sam, Merry and Frodo sat around a circle chatting to one another. A sight that she found all too familiar and it eased her of her pains.  
  
"You are awake!" Pippin cried, noticing her stirring when he felt someone watching him. He hurried over to her, balancing the large plate in his hand and laying it on her lap. "Some bacon, bread and eggs for the Lady of our hearts."  
  
She laughed and took the plate from her lap. It smelled wonderful and if it wasn't for the nauseous feeling in the pit of her stomach, she would of gobbled down the food eagerly. But, denying it until later, she leaned against the large pillow placed underneath her. What had happened when she was left with Legolas? Why had she been careless and fallen asleep again? She yawned at the thought of sleep and the other Hobbits joined her in small talk and food.  
  
"Why won't you eat?" Sam asked a bit disappointedly.  
  
"Why _don't_ you eat?" Merry said desperately, holding up her plate.  
  
"Maybe she does not like your cooking, Sam." Pippin laughed, getting a pillow thrown at his head. "Hey!"  
  
"I am tired, that's all." She played with the food on her lap and curiously looked over at Frodo. He was watching her intently, his eyes grim and a darker shade of blue. She cast her gaze downwards, wanting nothing more but to look away from the look of pain in the Hobbit's eyes. It reminded her of, well, herself. "And and bit dizzy."  
  
"I'd imagine you would be, since the mines and all." Merry whispered.  
  
"Shut _up_." Sam snapped at Merry, turning back to Lara and smiling. "I'm sure Frodo will eat your plate, won't you Mr. Frodo?"  
  
"I told you I wasn't hungry." Was the reply Frodo gave. He stared at Lara angrily for a moment, then stood and walked off, Sam hesitating to go after him but Lara scoffed him and he sat back down with a heavy sigh.  
  
"Lara!" She started at the voice and smiled broadly as Legolas, accompanied by Gimli, noticed her from being perched on a log root. He ran half way and stooped down to get a better look at the woman before him. Seeing that she was all well, he gathered her in his arms and held her closely to him. He took an intake of her scent. "Lle maa quel. (You look good.)" She half laughed into his hair and pulled away.  
  
"All I heard was the word good." She smiled softly and turned to Gimli. "I'm glad to see _you_, Gimli."  
  
He huffed and leaned back against his heel. "I am, well- I'm glad you are all right. You are strong, lassie."  
  
"I'm not so sure about that." She teased and went to grab a lock of her hair- being a nervous habit of hers- but stopped when noticing the empty space between her shoulders and her waist. She turned to Legolas for an explanation, but he simply shrugged and stifled a laugh. "My hair!- _Oh_, that bloody Orc! I remember now!"  
  
Legolas stopped his shakes of laughter and widened his eyes. Orc? What Orc? Grabbing her hand, he gave it a light squeezed and asked her of what had happened when falling down the mine. She looked at the staring faces uneasily, but nodded and explained what had happened, everything that should could remember at least. When she finished the staring faces tensed and no one said a word. She was glad for the hand that was squeezing hers in comfort and she finally found some there, turning to him and giving him a small smile. His lips looked teasing then and her smiled widened, fighting the urge to reach in and touch his smooth, baby like cheek.  
  
She glowed under the sunlight, and now with her hair cut she seemed almost attempting to him. It took all his power not to reach in and touch her sweet lips, her jaw and run sweet kisses all over her neck. She was lovely then, more than she usually was, and now that she lay in front of him he was the happiest Elf ever. That was until he came.  
  
"Did you explain to her where Gandalf is?" Boromir emerged from the tent across from them, wearing his trousers and a very loose shirt. Lara narrowed her eyes suspiciously, prying her gaze off of him and turning back to the weary faces.  
  
"What about Gandalf?" She asked softly. When no one replied, she stared at Boromir angrily. "Tell me what's wrong, before I get angry-"  
  
"Melamin, come walk with me." Legolas ordered softly, standing and reaching out a hand for her to take. She took it with a sigh and felt her legs stored to their normal strength and smiled gratefully. They were no longer weary. She wore her normal clothing, both pants and shirt drenched in dried blood and her arms bandaged from her wounds. She sighed once again, leaning against Legolas as he escorted her away from their sheltered camp site and through the Woods, where she paid no attention to the Elf besides her, only to the question lingering in her mind.  
  
"Where _is_ Gandalf, Legolas?" She asked again.  
  
"Lle naa vanima." He whispered, stopping with her in the middle of the Woods, far from the campsite. "You look wonderful and I can not believe I haven't noticed this before."  
  
She shook her head. "Something happened to Gandalf, I could see it in your eyes." When he blinked, he looked away from her, unable to keep a steady gaze with the woman he was holding so close to him at the moment. She nodded, understanding this. She leaned into him, letting her eyes wander around the woods before them. The same trees as she remembered entering to, though they were far separated and allowed more light to come through. "But I wonder what?"  
  
He shook his head against her own and pulled her closer to him. "He- He is no longer with us, melamin. He had fallen into darkness, just as you, but he no longer survives for the demon fell with him."  
  
She cringed at the thought of poor Gandalf falling with the demon- Her eyes widened at remembering that hot night by the hall of the Orcs, witnessing the fire demon fall from the sky, stone bricks falling with him and cascading down the darkness pit of the mines. But, why hadn't she seen Gandalf? Surely she heard him shouting, but why not see him yet see the demon? She couldn't quite place that and the realisation at hand stirred within her and she shook violently. Gandalf was dead. No longer would he lead the fellowship towards their doomed fate.  
  
She shuddered.  
  
"What is it?" He asked gently, bringing her face in his hands. "Why do you stir so?"  
  
She looked up at him, doubt in her eyes. "I'm not sure I want the fellowship to continue with me on this."  
  
"What?" He stared at her dumbfounded. Why Elbereth would she say such a thing? He would most definitely go straight to Mordor with her, and he was planning on telling her that but she waved her hand in the air the way she usually did when trying to make a point. He frowned.  
  
"Gandalf died, Legolas." She stated the obvious, fidgeting with the short tangles of her hair. "And I just think it would be best if everyone just staid here in.. Well.. wherever we are and let Frodo and me go. Hell, I'll be willing to take the Ring from Frodo and take it myself. He doesn't have to go anywhere, I see the pain in his eyes."  
  
"What about the pain in _your_ eyes, melamin?" He snapped, touching a strand of her hair. "You worry about others when you should be worrying about yourself."  
  
She laughed. "Honestly Legolas, I've made it this far on my own, haven't I?" She sighed and gave a look at the trees before continuing, "All I am saying is.. to stop everyone from dying. And.. I don't want you to die, that's all."  
  
He smiled down at her and brought her chin up in his hand and observed the golden shimmer in her both brown and green eyes. The sunlight flashed down upon them, casting a brown and sometimes green glow that he admired so very much. It was one thing about her that he loved, and he stared at her for a moment when realising what he had been calling her. Melamin. He hadn't even realised, and should it matter? No, of course not. Turning back to her, he let go of her face and smiled.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" She asked accusingly.  
  
"About kissing you without getting my head chopped off." She laughed when hearing his teasing.  
  
"There is only one way to find out." She raised her eyebrows and took a step back, though he only seized her by the arms and pulled her back with him, wrapping his fingers with her hair and locking his lips along hers in a impatient yet longing kiss. She sighed against him, allowing his tongue run along the outline of her swollen lips. So, I'm not going to take his head off, she thought. Who cares! She leaped up and wrapped her legs around his waist tightly, not noticing that he was leading her somewhere, all the while kissing and napping at both their clothes in attempt to remove them.  
  
"Hold tight, melamin." He whispered softly, climbing a spiralling stairwell that led to tree root after tree root, and when they both were high enough he walked onto the carpeted floored room, laying her gently down on the blankets spread down along the inner circle of the place. She groaned impatiently when he removed himself from her lips. He quieted her down and hovered over her body in a erotic, longing position. "Let me touch you the way I feel inside." He slowly removed his clothing, Lara watching him all the while trying to contain herself from the wild, animal like passion burning her every limb. But she waited.  
  
She complied to his wishes and even surprising herself with the patient touches his long, nimble fingered stroked along her body. He eased off her clothing, piece by piece, slowly getting to know the finely shaped body underneath and taking lessons on which spots made her squirm with tickles or moan with pleasure. He smiled knowingly when his hands gripped her thighs, caressing them tenderly with his thumbs. She buckled underneath him and shook with pleasure when his fingers slipped through the fine shaped legs and inside the very barrier that had been touched many times before, but with Legolas this was different. She was more willing, more excited. This was one she would most definitely remember.  
  
He watched her face change emotions when giving her this pleasure. He loved the way she felt underneath him, the way she listened to his commands and the way she groaned his name. Having enough with this teasing, he brought her upon his lap and positioned herself upon his tightening erection, but he couldn't pay attention to that just yet. He was yet to finish his little game. When her hands gripped his shoulders he brought himself back from his trance and grinned wickedly, fingering the warmth of her womanhood.  
  
While doing this Lara had arched her head back and he took the opportunity to capture the bare skin there. Running his tongue to her throat his swollen lips nipped at the flesh while his tongue ran along the scar she bared there. Lowering himself when she moaned, he captured her right breast in his mouth and admired the nipple there with his tongue flicking side to side. She took an intake of breath and tightened her thighs against his hand, thrusting forwards.  
  
He removed his lips and placed them on the left breast, suckling the hard nipple there.  
  
"Damn, Legolas!" She hissed, running her fingers through his hair. "Make me... make me forget why I'm here."  
  
"I shan't do a thing, unless you mean it." He whispered removing himself from her chest while stroking her short, loose hair. "Tell me you mean it." He held her face in his steady hands and brought her closer to him, admiring the way she smelt and the way she looked under his power. "Tell me." He waited for her to reply and smiled when she smiled.  
  
"Do I look like one to joke about something so serious?" She murmured. "Legolas- Of course I mean it."  
  
That was all he needed to hear and he laid his lips upon hers and laid her body down on the floor. She heard him growl throatily and they thrashed each other back and forth, Legolas whispering compliments to her as he tried to tame to almost animal like woman underneath him, but he obliged and returned to favours she was giving him, hoping that this woman he had given himself to would understand how he felt of her through their love making, though he doubted she or he at that matter, would have another opportunity like this. For until this is over, at least.  
  
  
Sad news guys. I'm going away to Georgia until the 26nd of June, so no more updating until then. I won't even get to _start_ chapter seventeen. *Sigh* I'll see you then, so hang on. The next chapter will be more descriptive, so don't worry.  



	17. Back

  
I'm _so_ sorry for the wait. Things happened and I needed to take care of them. But I'm back and with a chapter. It's not much, but for now you'll have something to think on and I'll get the next chapter, which will be very important, up as soon as possible.  
  
  
  
  
It was the strangest feeling she's ever felt. She knew who the warm body belonged to beside her, but she was too confused to turn around and return the same, loving feeling. Maybe she was avoiding him, she hadn't really noticed, except when he murmured her name.  
  
She couldn't reply. Her voice was dry and her mind was whirling back to when she was a child, her father teaching her new things like Legolas had just taught her. The new things she's never experienced before, and she hated comparing the one she love to the one she loved. It was almost like a sin, and she hated herself for that. She didn't and _doesn't_ deserve a good father like her own.  
  
She stuffed the soft cloth of the pillow in her mouth and squeezed her eyes shut. She wouldn't cry now, not here.   
  
It was too late for all that.  
  
"Lara?" His voice was so full of love and concern. She stuffed the cloth deeper into her mouth. "Lara, what's wrong?"  
  
_No more questions,_ she pleaded with him silently. It was way too hard on her and it took all the will inside her not to turn around and start pounding the truth into his thick skull. When he shifted on his elbows she froze and the same butterflies returned into her stomach and lurched around there uninvited. _No more questions!_  
  
"You aren't feeling well, are you?" He asked.  
  
Lara roughly shook her head and curled her legs closer to her chest. She heard the deep sigh coming from Legolas and she slowly spat the cloth from her mouth and sat up, her back now to him. She rubbed her eyes tiredly and froze when his fingers ran along her shoulders. She shuddered.  
  
"N-No, I feel fine." She lied.  
  
Another sigh. "Is it because of Gandalf? I am grieving too, but we mustn't let that interfere with what we have to do."  
  
"Legolas?" She suddenly asked, a question suddenly popping into her head.  
  
"Yes, melamin?" He kissed her shoulder and she jerked it away gently.  
  
"What do we really have to do? I mean, it's not exactly _we_ anymore."  
  
"What do you mean? Of course it is."  
  
"No." She turned her head slightly so she could barely see the outline of his thigh. "It can't be a we anymore. I forbid it."  
  
"You can't say that." His voice grew deeper and he moved closer, wrapping his arms around her waist. "_I_ forbid it."  
  
She sighed. He was being stubborn again and the guilty feeling she was feeling a few minutes ago suddenly vanished and she grew extremely angry. Why couldn't he understand what she meant? He was suppose to! He promised to her that he would, and now he's going against her word? No, she wouldn't allow it. _She_ forbids it.  
  
Lara suddenly laughed bitterly. "You always were a stubborn, funny person Legolas. But I must get this off my chest. I'm going to ignore you for now on, so that we drift away and I can continue with what _I_ have to do. Unless, of course, you would like to _stop _me--."  
  
"Maybe I will do just that." Legolas hissed, throwing back his arms. "But I'm not going to let you get away with this--."  
  
"Lara?" Someone shouted from below the tree.  
  
Lara quickly got up, not bothering to wrap the sheet around her and leaned against the open window. Legolas made sounds of protest, but Lara waved him off and grinned down at a pacing body that belonged to Merry. She felt Legolas creep beside her, trying to bring her back to the sheets, but she threw back her arm angrily and looked back down at the calling Hobbit.  
  
"You _do_ know it's rude to wake the sleeping?" She called down and Pippin suddenly appeared beside Merry.  
  
"Oi!" Pippin cried. "What are you doing way up there? Shouldn't you be under those big trees with the rest of us?"  
  
"Yes. You can't always get leisure." Merry hopped onto a log and patted the bark of the tree they were in. "How do you get up there anyway?"  
  
"Tell them not to come up!" Legolas hissed, who quickly grabbed the sheets and pulled himself and Lara underneath them. "They will see me up here and get the wrong idea!"  
  
"And where is the problem in that? It shouldn't matter." Lara threw the sheets off of Legolas and moved her hair from her face. "They won't mind anyway, they'd probably fancy seeing _me_ naked rather than a prissy Elf who has his buns too tight."  
  
Legolas looked taken aback, but after a moment he took a step forwards. He went to the window to see where the two Hobbits were when loud footsteps thudded against the tree place. Legolas gasped and turned to Lara, who stood where she was with a grin on her face. Legolas did not hesitate as he leapt out from the window and landed, speeding off once he touched the soft ground.  
  
The door swung open and Merry walked in, Pippin at his side. When they spotted Lara, who still had the sheets draped over the front of her body, they quickly blushed and turned away. Pippin gazed at her longingly before Merry nudged him in the side.  
  
"We didn't know you slept... like _that_." Merry said rather quickly, pointing a finger at Lara.  
  
"Now we understand why you slept here." Pippin said, not hiding his face any longer. "Nice place too, eh Merry? Oh come off it mate, just don't look at the naked woman in front of us. It's nothing you haven't seen before--."  
  
"Pippin!" Merry shouted, and Lara laughed.  
  
"Oh really?" She teased.  
  
"Let's get to the reason _why_ we came here in the first place," Merry snapped, who still was blushing and trying to avoid Lara's eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?" Lara asked, the grin swapped from her face. "Is it about... Gandalf?"  
  
"No." Pippin choked out, leaning against the door frame. "It's about Frodo."  
  
"Yea," Merry said, his voice seemingly calmer. "It is about Frodo. He's- he's gone mad."  
  
"What is he doing?" She glanced out of the window and quickly looked back. "Is it the Ring?"  
  
"And _your_ possession, miss." Pippin said. "He's tried and steal it, that's what. Good old Boromir caught the poor chap before he did something drastic. The Lady said the possessions are safe here just for awhile. We have to leave soon."  
  
"Just like in Rivendell." Lara sighed, turning out the window again and watched the leaves fall from the tree. "Am I wanted anywhere?"  
  
"Yes, Aragorn is getting annoyed with you lately." Merry told her. "Said you are running off too much. With _Legolas_."  
  
"I've been sleeping, actually." Lara snapped. "And it's only been three days. I was exhausted- _Don't you go telling anybody I've said that_." She added hastily.  
  
Pippin grinned. "I don't have a big mouth, do I Merry?"  
  
Merry rolled his eyes and groaned.  
  
  
  
  



	18. Returning

  
Chapter 18  
  
  
  
She kept thinking about her world. About fast food and cars and her bikes, which must be filthy from not being polished in awhile. Hillary should have to handle that when she's off on some of her secret missions. But how secret _was_ this mission? She sighed, her head drooping to her side in attempt to get in a better position. Sitting the same way for hours was rather uncomfortable.  
  
Lara turned her head around, idly checking out the others. Everyone seemed quite use to the prospect of sitting the same exact way without even moving a muscle. Well, everyone except herself and the Hobbits. They kept whispering back to one another and Lara couldn't help but notice Frodo, out of all of them, looked scared.  
  
_Scared of a bunch of Elves?_ Lara thought, looking over at Galadriel, Celeborn and a bunch of other Elves, all singing softly over the fellowship. Lara would guess they were singing farewell songs, just like they had Gandalf, but she wasn't sure why Frodo seemed so afraid. All of a sudden, too.  
  
Oh well, it wasn't like he had anything to accomplish in the next 48 hours.  
  
Lara had convinced herself of the plan she's been replaying over in her mind for the last two days already. It was perfect, it was selfless and it was a pretty damn good idea too. All she had to do was wait until the fellowship fell asleep the night they will camp, and she will take Frodo's Ring and her Ring watch and leave for Mordor, Gondor or wherever it was she had to dump the bloody things in.  
  
They won't know, and what they don't know won't hurt them, won't it?  
  
She glanced back at the boats that had been set out for everyone to take. Aragorn appointed Lara to take Merry and Pippin, and she wasn't ready to baby sit a couple of Hobbits if he plan was going to be taken full advantage on. Lara had it all worked out. This must _not_ be ruined by a bunch of Hobbits.  
  
She sighed and turned back around. She caught eyes with Legolas, who was watching her intently from across the circle. He seemed to be reading her mind from the way he was watching her and it made her nervous. Could Elves have those sort of powers as well as walking quietly and hearing perfectly? Are they unstoppable of _anything?_  
  
Well, she suppose the gaze was because she's been avoiding him for the past three nights.  
  
For a good reason too. If he hadn't started this whole heated argument with Aragorn about having Lara stay in Lorien and finish some work with Galadriel, she would have been sitting beside him right now and talking and laughing...  
  
Lara's thoughts were cut off by the mention of her name. She looked up to see everyone watching her.  
  
"Lara?" Galadriel asked again, her eyes looking at her unblinkingly.  
  
Lara smiled genuinely and nodded in response. Truthfully, she wasn't really frightened of Galadriel, just the power she had over her. She was so beautiful... so smart and so trustworthy. The way she said her name felt like her own mother was saying it... but she couldn't remember her mother so she blinked in frustration and...  
  
"Lara, do you mind staying away from your thoughts long enough for myself to say something?" She asked.  
  
The Hobbits giggled but Lara chose to ignore them.  
  
"Sorry, my lady..." She really was.  
  
"Understandable." Celeborn said, appearing to be reading her mind just like Legolas. "Now, you will need to answer the lady's question, Lara Croft, for the question is really an answer. We just need yours."  
  
Lara blinked. What had Galadriel asked her? Stupid Legolas, always distracting her. And all these bloody thoughts weren't helping the matter either, and Galadriel was being very patient about it. Aside from Celeborn, Lara was feeling relaxed with the conversation between herself and Galadriel. Taking a deep breath, Lara smiled.  
  
"May you ask it again, Lady?" She replied.  
  
"Surely you did not hear it the first time, so I shall." Galadriel covered her hands over another and took a step towards Lara. "I would like to know what you desire on this trip. The fate is held close to you and perhaps I can offer a little comfort by awarding you with what you desire most. So, Lara Croft of Earth, what may that desire be?"  
  
_My desire?_ Lara couldn't possibly think of anything she wanted, especially now, since she must think of it. She looked back up at Galadriel and saw that, once again, she was being patient and continued to smile down at her. That was true comfort, and Lara knew what she wanted. It was quite simple, of course, thanks to the Lady.  
  
"What I desire," Lara whispered softly, only that Galadriel could hear her. "is for the fellowship to stay sleeping and never wake up from this nightmare. I want to continue on this mission by myself, with no one beside me, especially Legolas."  
  
Galadriel seemed to rethink her request over in her head, and the smile vanished completely from the Lady's face. It was tense and thoughtful, and she was still staring unblinkingly at Lara, and it _still_ did not make Lara uncomfortable. What made Lara nervous was the response she was going to dread.  
  
"Lara..." Her voice was deep, low and all together concerned. "I cannot grant you that sort of desire, when the desire is requested from other than yourself. I must ask it of you to take careful consideration with your decisions, Lara. Make sure that you are certain."  
  
What exactly did she mean by that? Lara was quite certain of what he decisions were, and she didn't need some pretty Elf telling her what her decisions were. Angrily Lara turned away and looked down at her hands, which were shaking violently. Galadriel requested desires from the others.   
  
How dare she though... the nerve. No one has ever told Lara Croft how she should decide things. The last person that did that ended with a bloody nose and a nasal infection for two weeks straight. She suddenly sighed.  
  
She wished Hillary would just take care of those damn bikes.  
  
  
"Noon." Lara stated, looking up at the sky.  
  
Aragorn came up beside her and nodded. "It is close to it. We must head off now, if we want to get in a good start."  
  
"Everyone's rested?" Lara asked, before Aragorn could walk away.  
  
He was silent for a moment. "Yes."  
  
"Good." Lara muttered, and heaving her bag closer on her shoulder, she headed towards her boat, which was already crowded with two curly haired Hobbits. Lara smiled down at them and gently entered the boat. "Good morning."  
  
"Afternoon." Pippin corrected. "I heard you saying it was almost noon."  
  
"Well, it feels like morning, doesn't it Lara?" Merry asked.  
  
Lara frowned and looked back up at the sky. Somehow it seemed strange to read the time from a different world to her, and indeed it did not feel noon. It felt much earlier and Lara stretched out her arms. She was surprised how incredibly tired she was. Maybe all this thinking has been keeping her from getting enough sleep. _Oh well_, she thought, _my plan is still going to work._  
  
Before grabbing both silver paddles from the side of the boat, she caught sight of Legolas, who was speaking silently to a female Elf way in the corner of his boat. Lara's eyes widened and her grip tightened around the paddles handle. Blood rushed to her face and her body began to tremble. How dare he? How dare he speak to another woman...  
  
Lara suddenly frowned. She _wasn't_ a woman. She was a beautiful, blonde Elf.  
  
That made Lara even more angry and her grip around the paddle tightened and it suddenly broke off, the chips of wood flying into the air. Lara came from her reverie from the snap of the paddle and she quickly realized what had happened.  
  
Merry and Pippin were looking at her strangely and she gritted her teeth from blushing. Everyone noticed and the elves who had set out the boats quickly came with a new paddle and slowly walked away from her. She sighed and took a quick glance at Legolas.  
  
He was watching her curiously from the corner with the Elf, and from what Lara could tell, he wasn't amused.  
  
"Neither am I." She mumbled, following suite behind Aragorn, who began to paddle away from shore.  
  
Legolas and Gimli were in the boat last, as Lara and Boromir directed their boats in the middle. Aragorn had the lead in the front and Lara laughed along with Merry and Pippin, as they joked about a boat race.   
  
"I use to have boat races when I was a child." Lara told them, her arms tightened from paddling down the river.  
  
"Really?" They asked together, amazed.  
  
"Yes. My- my father use to let me steer the boat along the shore. It was absolutely amazing." She took a deep breath. "I always loved going on my boat with my father."  
  
"What?" Pippin asked. "Don't you do it with him anymore?"  
  
Lara, thankful that she was way in the front so they could not see the look on her face, shook her head.   
  
"My father... he's.." She couldn't quite tell them her father was dead, even though it was years and years ago. "He died many years ago..."  
  
"Oh." Pippin's voice lowered and he sighed. "I'm sorry- I didn't mean to-"  
  
"It's alright." Lara reassured him, heaving the paddle up more since she steered over a rock buried somewhere under the water.  
  
No, it wasn't alright. At least to Lara, talking about her father was one of the most difficult things to do. Even though it was years ago, that horrible day about hearing her father's death kept haunting her dreams over and over again. And though she fought the man who murdered her father, it still wasn't enough to make her feel better.  
  
He was gone, and she wasn't.  
  
Maybe after returning back to her time, she can sort something out to help her. Yes. That's what she will do.  
  
A voice in the back of her mind, however, told her otherwise.  
  
_You will return, not to Earth, but to me._  
  
It was the same, haunting voice that's been speaking to her ever since she escaped the mines.  
  
The same, evil voice that's trying to corrupt the fellowship.  
  
The voice of Saruman.  
  
  
  



	19. Apologies

Chapter 19  
  
Little white house  
It's everything we've   
dreamed about  
I wanted you to know  
I'll hanging up my ego  
We shouldn't have to fight  
Or worry about the bills tonight  
I wanted you to know  
I want to be your shadow  
The mystery's gone  
  
  
Bring back the sun-- Our Lady Peace.  
  
  
  
Everybody was sleeping when she looked up at the sky restlessly. She thought about her plan over in her mind, and she thought how wonderful it would be if it could only work. But it wasn't going to, and she should just forget about it before she got herself caught in an ugly mess. She _knew_ Aragorn would be angry if he found out what she planning on doing. Everyone would.  
  
Gimli's monstrous snores were really the only thing keeping her up. She tried setting side all her thoughts and _try_ to get some sleep, but way too much was on Lara's mind. Her eyes drifted shut and for a second she thought sleep was about to claim her, but the gash on her arm started to itch and she scratched the sides of the cut annoyingly.  
  
It was scabbing over, but it was distracting. Everything was.  
  
Gimli gave another loud snore and Lara groaned, reaching over to tug at his leggings. He stirred, but didn't wake as he rolled over on his side and gave a grunt before mumbling into his sleep, his snores still audible from where Lara laid.  
  
"There are other ways to stay awake."  
  
The voice startled her and she turned to see Aragorn looking at her from a rock near the water, his boots off and his feet dipped into the cool, flowing river. She tried hide the sarcasm from her face, but she rolled her eyes and turned her back to him. She heard him sigh and she realized how mean she was being towards him. Her head shook in her pallet and she cursed herself for this.  
  
"I'm sorry Aragorn." She told him, not daring to move an inch. "For everything. I know this is hard for you, with all this leadership and all these bloody people to look after."  
  
He sighed again. "I regret what happened to Gandalf, but I know this is what is meant to happen. This is appointed to me, and I'm going to make sure that I can lead my followers. As hard as it is going to be, I'll still do it. I won't give up."  
  
"I wish," Lara said. "I wish I could help you, Aragorn. To take away the trouble you are facing."  
  
'If only." Aragorn whispered and that was the end of the conversation.  
  
Now it was Lara's turn to sigh. _If only my plan will work_, she thought, trying to ignore the sounds around her. Aragorn should be getting some sleep too. The feeling of guilt hid itself deep inside her with every other emotion known to man... _And Elf_. She groaned as the same, blonde haired Elf popped into her mind. She opened her eyes. That was the only way for her not to think of him, and thankfully he wasn't anywhere near the camp for her to gaze at while he slept the weird way he slept.  
  
She sighed. Sleep just wasn't going to come tonight.  
  
  
Little hands were prodding her awake and the morning light burned against her skin. Her eyes opened slowly and she felt like she hadn't slept in ages, and all she wanted was everyone to leave her alone. But Sam had woken her up and informed her about everyone getting ready to leave. And so they were. Everyone except Legolas, whose pallet was untouched as was his weapons.  
  
They lay against a bark of a tree, the feather tip of his arrows blowing in the wind.  
  
Lara sat up at this and looked over at whoever was closest to her. Boromir.  
  
"Where is Legolas?" She asked urgently.  
  
Boromir looked over at her grimly and shrugged his shoulders. "The Elf said something about bathing and to watch over his weapons. I suppose you would like to go find him?" Lara gave him a weird look before he continued, "He is in the woods. I best be careful though, if you really are going to find him. There are strange things in there. The Elf is fond of the trees though, he wouldn't mind the stuff I've witnessed in those woods..."  
  
"Yea, yea, yea." Lara muttered sarcastically. She got up and grabbed Legolas' stuff before darting into the woods.  
  
"Boromir is such an ass." She concluded, dodging low branches and fallen logs. "Where is that bloody lake?"  
  
She went deeper into the woods, making sure she checked all directions before continuing on. She should be able to hear him if he was anywhere close, but somehow all she heard was the distance voices from either of the fellowship. _Maybe he went back to the others?_ She looked up at the sky hidden by tall trees and morning fog when someone suddenly laid their hand on her shoulder.  
  
She gasped and turned around sharply to see Legolas stand before her, wet and an amused look on his face.  
  
Then he noticed his stuff in her arms and he frowned.  
  
"What are you doing with those?" He asked, opening out his hands.  
  
"I- I came to give you these." She answered, reaching out and throwing the stuff in his arms.  
  
She would have talked more, seeing how the opportunity was open, but seeing him wet like this gave her chills. Especially since his hair was loose and the braids were gone. Maybe if she pictured Boromir's head on his body... _no_, that wouldn't work. She smiled nervously and went to leave, but he grabbed her arm. She would have thrown it back, but somehow she wasn't angry. Not this time.  
  
The amused look spread back across his face as he drew her closer.  
  
"I hoped you would stay." He whispered.  
  
He drew her in closer. She watched him closely, and the more he pulled her to him, the more he smelt wonderful.  
  
"I suppose I am..." Was all that came from her lips.  
  
He drew her closer, her body now leaning against his damp clothes.  
  
"Only because I am making you." He whispered, lips only inches away from hers.  
  
That's when the moment was ruined. All because of the little words he had just spoken. She pulled away angrily, her face screwed up and red. Legolas let go immediately, knowing very well what had happened. He did not speak until she backed away enough to point her finger at him accusingly.  
  
"_No _one is making _me_ do _anything_." She shouted. Her voice echoed through the woods. "_Ever!_"  
  
"I was not planning on-" He stopped before continuing. He _did_ say what she accused him of, and he could not make an excuse for himself. He just sighed and shook his head. "Lara, _please_. Why are you so angry-?"  
  
"Don't try to understand." Lara scowled, turning around and storming back to camp.  
  
Lara groaned inwardly as she walked off. She recalled the argument, the almost kissing scene in her mind and knew at once that she was being stubborn. He didn't _really_ mean anything by what he said, he was just trying to stop the fight that was heating between himself and Lara. He attempted to cool it down, but only ended up heated again.  
  
Lara sighed as she entered the camp, where everyone was still setting up the boats.  
  
Boromir approached her and noticed the look on her face.  
  
"Another fight." It wasn't a question.  
  
Lara looked over at him and glared. The look on her face told him to back off and he did just that, though slowly and sadly. He wished he could talk to the woman, help her with her problems with the Elf. That was when he came onto the camp site, looking just as sad as Boromir had when the woman rejected him.  
  
He frowned. The Elf walked passed him without noticing the angry glare the man was giving him. Everything about the Elves were perfect. He hated the Elves, he hated all of them. He especially hated the Elf for the attraction of the woman Lara.  
  
  
She rowed the boat off the sand and into the water. It was calmer today, thankfully, and it wouldn't tire her as much from heaving the boat off of hidden rocks. She hated that. Just as she was about to enter her boat, where Merry and Pippin were curled in, fast asleep, Boromir approached her and took her elbow gently.  
  
She sighed. Everyone was grabbing her all of a sudden.  
  
"What?" She asked sternly, taking her foot out of the boat.  
  
"I was wondering if you care to talk?" He lowered his voice so he sounded more considerate.  
  
"What makes you think I need to talk?" She asked.  
  
"I know how Elves can be sometimes." He told her. "Stubborn, inconsiderate, not quite so understanding about humans."  
  
Lara narrowed her eyes. He was quite right about whatever it was he was trying to say, but what was the point in discussing it now? They had to head off now and he was just wasting time. Lara looked around before speaking.  
  
"What things do you know of the Elves?" She was suddenly very curious.  
  
Boromir smiled gently.  
  
"As much as you care to know about." Boromir said.  
  
"We are heading off now." Aragorn shouted to Lara and Boromir. "Get going."  
  
Lara took a deep breath and held her gaze with Boromir for a moment, then turned and hopped into the boat. She reared all the way out into the river and began to row after Aragorn, thinking of the small talk her and Boromir just had.  
  
Perhaps she would ask Boromir about the Elves, considering her low knowledge of them. But she must ask them before she goes out with her plan and it better be quick. Aragorn was explaining the whereabouts to Mordor just as the thoughts of Lara's plans left her mind and only the water splashing against the boats and the noise of the rowing were the only things heard.  
  
Aragorn waved his head to his right and directed them all to shore, a few hours after leaving their last camp set.   
  
Lara asked Merry to wake Pippin as the shore drew nearer, the the boat thumped up against it with a rather rough bump, causing Pippin to groan awake and Lara laugh despite herself. Pippin hopped out of the boat and helped Lara out of courtesy and Lara took his hand gratefully. Her arms were killing her.  
  
She looked around and sighed. This wasn't much different than their last stop, only the strange stone men a distance away, standing tall and proud against the flowing river. As Lara looked up at them, she saw nothing but pride and hard work dedicated into the stone men. Maybe she should ask Boromir now, before the going gets good.  
  
She turned and went to approach him, but Legolas blocked her way and she looked up at him angrily.  
  
"Excuse me." She said.  
  
He frowned down at her and held out his hand.  
  
"Would you care for a walk?" He asked, jerking his hand forwards when Lara didn't accept.  
  
Boromir reared up his boat near a rock and made to move, so Lara gave in and grabbed his hand. Legolas tried to hide the smile on his lips, but couldn't overcome himself and grinned sheepishly as he led Lara into the woods, far enough so they would be private.  
  
When they were a good distance away, he stopped and took Lara's hands up to his mouth and kissed each knuckle tenderly.  
  
"I'm sorry." He whispered, bringing her close to him in a tight embrace. "I have been stubborn, I know how you feel."  
  
Lara narrowed her eyes against his chest. "You overheard me--?"  
  
"Speaking with Boromir." He finished, giving her forehead a kiss before bringing her face up to his. "I know I shouldn't have, but I could not help it. It's one of those things with Elves. I'm sorry again Lara, I really am deeply sorry..."  
  
Lara sighed deeply and leaned back against his chest. She was sorry too, deeply, possibly even more sorry than Legolas was. Even though Legolas continued to apologize, her heart sank deeper and deeper into the earth. Maybe it was impossible to take the Ring and her Ring watch away from the fellowship now. Maybe they were too involved that no one could split each other apart.  
  
Lara clung to Legolas more deeply and buried her face in his warmth. It was so inviting, so tender, that she couldn't have the heart to stop him from breaking apart their hold to caress her cheek. She looked at him for a moment.  
  
"It isn't your fault. I've been so-" She lowered her gaze. She couldn't say it, she wouldn't.  
  
He chuckled lightly and brought her face up again so that their eyes met again. She sighed. That devilish grin was still on his face as he lowered it closer and closer to Lara's untouched mouth. She couldn't really smile or anything, she couldn't feel anything but warmth. No other emotion seemed able to get deep inside her... Except the strange feeling crawling up and down her arms, her legs and her entire body. Their lips met and she melted under his touch.  
  
It was a sweet, passionate kiss. Not like the kisses they shared night and nights ago, in that tree where no one was able to find them. This was completely different. A good different that she sighed into, standing on her tip toes to lock onto them more deeply.  
  
He broke apart for a moment.  
  
"Lara...Amin mela lle." He said.  
  
"What?" Lara didn't hear him correctly, she was too caught up in the moment.  
  
"Lara," he started, taking a deep breath. "I lov-"  
  
There was no time to finish his word. A high pitched scream echoed through the woods and Lara found it very much similar to Merry's or Pippin's. Either way, Legolas had grabbed her hand and darted towards the camp. She had to let go of his hand to dodge the low branches and shrubs that connected through their path way.  
  
Finally, the camp set was seen and Merry was curled on the ground, clutching his hand. There was a large puddle of blood beside him. Lara gasped, moving aside Legolas to see what happened. Aragorn rushed over with a piece of cloth, unraveling it and trying to prey apart poor Merry's hand. Pippin was standing beside him with Sam, looking distraught.  
  
"Give him your wound, Merry." Lara cooed, grabbing onto his untouched hand and squeezing it tightly. "Squeeze back from the pain."  
  
Merry whimpered, but nodded and reached out the wounded hand. It was horrible, but nothing too serious. Blood spilled from the open wound, straight across his palm and a small piece of glass poked out from the unraveled skin. Lara noted that she seen much worse and Merry tried to smile but it turned into a grimace and he squeezed Lara's hand. Aragorn gently, if that is even possible for Aragorn to do, took the top of the glass and as gently as he could, and eased it out of the wound.  
  
Merry squirmed and tried his very best not to cry out in agony. Poor guy.  
  
"How did you do this anyway?" Lara asked, squeezing the smaller hand in her own.  
  
"He tried to throw this jagged rock," Sam told her. "Ma'am, he didn't succeed."  
  
I gave Merry a stern.  
  
When Aragorn was through bandaging up Merry's wound, Lara stood and dusted off sand from her front and turned to Legolas. He gave her a smile and she smiled back, getting ready to go towards him, but what Gimli said stopped her in her tracks.  
  
"Where is Frodo?" He asked. "And Boromir?"  
  
It was true. Neither one was around the camp and Lara's heart sank. The last time they were alone together, Frodo almost ran off with both her Ring watch and his Ring. And Boromir just happened to be there at the time. And the memories of the discussions she had with Legolas, about Boromir idolizing her Ring watch... no, Boromir wouldn't do that. He wouldn't plan on taking _her_ plan.  
  
Then, as if realizing something, she darted for her pallet and her bag.  
  
Cursing, she knelt down in the sand and began digging through her belongings, setting aside what she had packed and what she would use to rest on. But still, no sign of that bloody thing. Her bag lay untouched by her pallet. Frowning, she unclipped the buckle and flipped off the top of it. Everything was where it was... except for her Ring watch.  
  
"Damn!" She cried, throwing down her bag and turning to the others. "It's gone-"  
  
"We must find them, _now_." Aragorn snapped, clutching the hilt of his sword as he made for the woods.  
  
"We're coming." Pippin and Sam announced.  
  
Lara kicked the sand and paced back and forth, trying to think over her plan. If she would just go in the woods, hunt down Frodo, she would be able to take her Ring watch and his Ring and take them both to Mordor. But the more she thought of it, the more it sounded ridiculous. After all, she didn't _really_ know how to get to Mordor. Just a couple of details from Aragorn and Legolas.  
  
She groaned. What if Boromir has her Ring watch? She groaned again, deciding she must go find them now.  
  
She turned to tell the others, but she found that she was alone. Sighing, she threw up her hands and darted into the woods. So help her if the others went on without her. They'll be dead before they reached Mordor.  
  
  
  
  
  



	20. A death, and a burden

Chapter 20  
  
So bring back the sun  
We'll bury this hate  
And build it with love  
The grass wasn't greener  
I found  
I wanted you to know  
I dug you up a rainbow  
I know, I know I failed you  
I hope, I hope we get to  
Sunny days again  
  
  
Bring back the sun-- Our Lady Peace  
  
  
  
She didn't know why she stopped running, but something was wrong, she knew it. And the kind of something made her react quickly by pulling out her long knife that Legolas had given her since her guns were long lost. She took a step forwards, cautiously looking down for any twigs or anything that would give her away. Something was off about this place. It made her nervous and not knowing where the others were wasn't helping the matter. Then it happened.  
  
  
She ducked on the floor before it hit her. She heard it miles away and luckily it only nipped at her ear, and as she tumbled against the ground the enemy flown from the sky and on top of her. Lara lifted her knife and looked away as it slid through the Orc's head, its blood dripping down against her face. She threw back her knife and tossed it off of her in disgust.  
  
  
"Why do these things have to smell so bad?" She asked.  
  
  
She looked up at the arrow that nearly flew through her head. She walked over to it quickly and slowly eased it out of the tree, making sure she didn't chip any of the fabric around the edges. The blood from her ear dripped down on the point and she touched it, fascinated. _Didn't Elves use these things too?_ A loud bang from her left seemed to answer her question, and dozens and dozens of Orcs came piling out from the hill over a set of shrubs Lara hadn't seen before.  
  
  
Lara looked at the end of her knife, which dripped with black Orc blood, and then turned to the hunters before her.  
  
  
"I think I need a bigger knife."  
  
  
And she charged forwards, an angry, fierce look on her face, and she clanged her long knife against the enemy's weapon, and the sounds of metal against metal was heard throughout the entire woods. Maybe they will hear her, maybe the others realize what's happening.  
  
  
Sweating and tired, she continued to fight, loving the sound of her knife meeting against the Orc's bellies, heads and any part of their body that would stop them dead on their tracks. It was a wonderful feeling. And the defeated cries of the Orcs made her adrenaline pump higher in her veins, and she swung against a large Orc and watched as his head fell limp off its neck. And once it fell to the ground, she was brought back from her reverie of battle and looked down at the dozens of Orcs sprawled across the ground, dead. She grinned.  
  
  
"Lara!" Someone cried.  
  
  
Lara quickly looked over and saw Boromir waving his arms back and forth.  
  
  
She ran after him, up that large hill and passed those dead bodies. Once she reached the top, Boromir helped her up and leaned against her for support. He was bleeding from his arm and she gasped lightly at the amount of blood the small gash could cause. She went to ask him if he was alright, but he silenced her and pointed across the hill.  
  
  
Lara raised her brows and watched as more Orcs came pilling from no where, all carrying the same weapons and the same look on their faces. The look to destroy. Lara groaned and gripped her knife tightly. She hoped the others knew of this, because this could very well be two- hundred against ten. She looked back at Boromir for something. _Anything_.  
  
  
"We need to fight them." Boromir whispered.  
  
  
Lara nodded, though she wasn't sure. "Where are the others?"  
  
  
"I do not know, I was-" He seemed uneasy and he gazed downwards for a quick moment. "-doing something else."  
  
  
An arrow whistled through the air and Lara dived into Boromir, knocking him and herself down the hill. He landed on top of her, pushing her body down into the leaves. He quickly got off of her and helped her up, and they quickly darted away. Lara felt strange just running away from the Orcs, rather then fighting them off, but Boromir had a firm grip on her hand and she really didn't want to turn back. Then more arrows whistled through the air, one nipping Boromir's arm causing him to tumble down into the soil. Lara quickly jumped over him and went to help him up, but another arrow whistled in the air and a few small Hobbit shouts were echoing somewhere around them.  
  
  
"Oi! You fat heads!" It was Pippin.  
  
  
"Yea, fat heads! This way, we got the Ring, come on!" Merry shouted and Lara watched as they came wobbling passed a set of shrubs and towards herself and Boromir. They noticed both humans and ran quickly towards them. "Come on!"  
  
  
Lara would have stayed and saw who they were actually speaking to, but Merry's little hands grabbed Lara's wrists and started to drag her away from the sight. Boromir got up and Lara glanced back, now seeing a herd of Orcs gathering around them. Merry said something but Lara wasn't listening. Why were they after them? Why were there so many of them? Merry, annoyed, tugged Lara so hard that she was brought level with Merry's face.  
  
  
"Lara, let's go! They're after you and us!"  
  
  
Boromir and Pippin caught up with them and Boromir quickly shoved Lara forwards. He told her something but she wasn't listening to anyone, because something just blinked on in her mind and she cursed herself for not remembering.  
  
  
Frodo had her Ring watch.  
  
  
She stopped short and watched as the others continued to run. A moment later, Merry turned around quickly.  
  
  
"Lara!" He cried.  
  
  
Lara ignored him and turned back around to the Orcs. They were gaining on them with top speed and there was no way for herself or anyone else to out run them. So she stood there, her sword raised in the air, and fought the closest Orc to Merry and the others. She killed the offending one, and went for the other closest. She killed him too.  
  
  
And she kept doing this, over and over again and while the blood spilled she felt and increasing amount of pain in her heart. She was remembering the murders, the blood, the pain she went through when the ones she cared about had died. Her father. Her mother. Alex and especially Gandalf. The anger she had built up in her body boiled into her veins and her face screwed up in agony and she let out a triumph cry. A cry of battle.  
  
  
She kicked her legs up and rested them against an Orc's shoulders. She gave a big twist of both of them and snapped its neck, its head falling against its shoulders. She jumped off and proceeded to the next one, the anger still bubbling in her fingers. It was a bad feeling, it was a feeling of lost control and she couldn't stop killing. She needed to hear and see the blood of the enemy fall. It was then that the loud sound of a horn was blown.  
  
  
The horn Boromir always carried.  
  
  
She slaughtered an Orc and turned her to the direction of the horn. Then she quickly regretted it because an Orc had grabbed her around the waist and lifted her in the air, swinging her around like a tattered doll. And before Lara could react, she was tossed into a tree. A sudden _CRACK_ was heard and she cried out in agony.  
  
  
The horn blew again, this time the Orcs retreated towards it. But her target was drawing a close on her.  
  
  
He was large than the others, dread locks hanging down passed his waist. He was broader and more mean looking, because he was grinning, and this wicked look in his eyes. Lara couldn't feel her waist, it was all numb. She suddenly felt very cold and the Orc reached out to grab her, but she reached up and slapped its arm. He withdrew, shocked, then reached out again and slapped her. She hit the leaves and groaned. She must have cracked her spine or something.  
  
  
The Orc growled in response and Lara felt him grab onto her waist.  
  
  
She cried out and her knife dropped from her hand, landing in the pile of leaves and sinking in.  
  
  
Just like her guns, it was lost. _She_ was lost.  
  
  
Her vision started to blur and the Orc tightened his grip around her neck. Her eyes began to roll in the back of her head when the Orc suddenly let go and his loud footsteps thudded against the ground. She tumbled into the soil, her face burying into the dirt and her body lying there limp and cold. A few voices rang but she couldn't quite hear them.  
  
  
The horn blew one last time and Lara heard someone approach her, and a pair of boots stood besides her face.  
  
  
Legolas bent down and moved Lara's hair aside gently. "Lara?" He asked, uneasily.  
  
  
Lara made some kind of noise and looked up at Legolas, who was bent down and looking just as bed as she felt. The pain in her waist drifted slowly and it became numb. She couldn't feel anything and Legolas slowly reached out to touch her cheek, which was cold and dirty. He smiled softly and helped her to sit up, which was pretty painful. Lara flinched as her back leaned against the tree, relief flooding through her now that Gimli and Legolas stood in front of her.  
  
  
"Frodo has my Ring watch." Lara said softly.  
  
  
Legolas nodded. "Aragorn let him go."  
  
  
Lara squeezed her eyes shut. She knew this was going to happen. "Alone?"  
  
  
"Yes."  
  
  
Lara opened her eyes again. "We have to go after him, follow him to Mordor and even catch up with him. Where are the others? Where are Aragorn, Boromir and the other Hobbits? Gimli, get me my sword, help me up-"  
  
  
"Lara, you are wounded." Legolas protested, putting a hand up as the dwarf went to fetch her sword.  
  
  
"Oh please." Lara groaned, sitting up more. "My back is just sprained, I'm _fine_, Legolas, honestly. Help me up, please."  
  
  
Then, as though never having the conversation, Legolas' head jerked to the side and his face became tense and alert. Lara looked where he was looking and saw nothing, and Gimli handed Lara her sword and backed off slowly.  
  
  
"Elf, do you hear something?" He asked.  
  
  
Legolas nodded and looked back at Lara. "Boromir. He's in trouble. Lara, can you feel yourself?"  
  
  
Lara made to move and laughed-- the kind of laugh where you would hit your funny bone, even though it would hurt, you'd still laugh-- and Legolas and Gimli helped her up slowly. The pain was fine, she could handle it, but she still could not feel her lower her. Her _better_ half. She sighed deeply, slowly easing her knife into small holster and followed Legolas and Gimli to where horn was being blown. Legolas hurried her along, his feet gently touching the ground.  
  
  
Dead Orc bodies were slain everywhere, there was no where to run.  
  
  
Then something caught her eye. Something far off in the distance, but she could see, somehow and it made her stop. It was the Orc from before, the one that tried to kill her, and he was aiming his arrow at Boromir. And then he let it go, and it whistled through the air and hit its target. Boromir shouted something out and knelt down on the floor.  
  
  
Lara cried out and pushed Legolas and Gimli away, running and tripping over dead Orcs.  
  
  
"Lara come back!" Legolas shouted, and she knew he was following after.  
  
  
Lara ran faster, trying to ignore the pain swelling up in her spine. It didn't matter now, only that the Orc that had offended her must suffer. She caught up with him just as he aimed his last arrow over Boromir's head and Lara clapped her hand over her mouth. Boromir had at least five arrows punctuating from his body, and one by his chest. _His heart!_  
  
  
Lara had enough. She couldn't let the Orc do this, so she ran forwards, brushing off a hand that tried to grab onto her, and darted to the Orc. He didn't hear her coming up behind her, and Lara brought out her knife and swung it at him. The Orc heard her right before he let the arrow fly, and turned around to block her blow. Lara was thrown back before she could attack, and she tumbled to where Boromir was. He said something to her, but she was trying to get up.  
  
  
The Orc advanced on her, his arrow now pointed at Lara. She looked up at him determinedly and grimaced.  
  
  
The Orc grinned. He notched back his arrow and for a moment Lara saw his eye twitch. Then someone knocked into him, falling with him into the ground and tumbling out of sight. Lara leaned back against a Orc corpse, but she didn't care.  
  
  
She watched as Boromir laid himself down against a tree and he started to cough.  
  
  
Lara flinched and started to crawl over to him. He watched her, blood dripping out from the side of his mouth.  
  
  
"What happened?" Lara whispered. The sound of metal clanged the air. "Can you hear me?"  
  
  
Boromir nodded slightly. "Ye-es."  
  
  
Lara linked his hand and turned back to see Legolas and Gimli standing there, looking uncertain.  
  
  
Lara looked back at Boromir and sighed. "Does it hurt?"  
  
  
Boromir shook his head and tried to smile, but it didn't work. "Of- course not."  
  
  
Aragorn came limping down a hill, tripping over a dead Orc, and charging over to her and Boromir.  
  
  
He brushed Lara aside and looked down at him. He was just as shocked as Lara was and he clapped hands with him, their hands fitting together perfectly. Lara wondered if they were related, but brushed that thought aside and laid back against the ground. Everything was hurting all over again and it even hurt when Legolas bent down to help her up.  
  
  
He cradled her head in his lap and they both turned to watch Boromir and Aragorn speak.  
  
  
"They took the little ones." Boromir spat, clenching Aragorn's hand tightly.  
  
  
"Be still." Aragorn ordered.  
  
  
"Frodo," Boromir said, blood inkling out of his mouth. "where is Frodo?"  
  
  
"I let Frodo go. He had to go alone." Aragorn replied.  
  
  
Boromir grimaced. "Then you did what I could not. You let- you let Frodo go with the Ring... I... tried taking Lara's too, but it was hard. Frodo- he, he has hers too?"  
  
  
Lara squeezed her eyes shut. Frodo _did_ have it then.  
  
  
Aragorn nodded grimly. "He has both possessions. They are out of our reach now, there is no goin-"  
  
  
"Forgive me, I did not see it." Boromir said, his voice getting lower and lower. "I have failed you all, including the possessors."  
  
  
Aragorn shook his head violently and Lara whispered, "You did not. You fought bravely."  
  
  
"Aye." Agreed Aragorn, who smiled back at Lara and turned back to Boromir. He saw how much pain these were causing him, so he went to pull them out but Boromir stopped him and shook his head.  
  
  
"Leave them be. It is over, everything is over. Our people will fall and so will our city. Darkness was meant for this earth."  
  
  
Lara couldn't hear it any more. She opened her eyes again and saw the pain Boromir was going through, the pain that was from him trying to steal her Ring watch and Frodo's Ring, and it sickened her. All this time she thought _Frodo_ was the thief, when in fact he wanted very much to stop every one else to accompany him to Mordor. Just like she had wanted. But Aragorn was right, they are out of their reach now and there was nothing she could do. She let out a shaky breath.  
  
  
"I do not know what strength is in my blood, but I swear to you I will not let the white city fall, nor our people fail!" Aragorn promised, squeezing Boromir's hand tightly. Boromir seemed pleased and looked up, smiling.  
  
  
"Our people?" Boromir asked and then nodded. "Our people."  
  
  
Aragorn smiled sadly, reaching for Boromir's sword and letting him grip it to his chest. Lara wanted to say something to him, tell him how much she wanted to meet his city, how much he meant to her. Even though they did not bond as well as herself and Legolas, she still wanted to let him know everything. He was special, he was kingly, and he was very brave. Lara held back tears.  
  
  
"I would have followed you my brother, my captain, my king!" Boromir whispered.  
  
  
And then it happened. Boromir's eyes closed slowly and his face was no longer in pain, but a sudden peace fell over the place. His body was loose and it leaned against the ground in a sleep like phase, and it was no lying. Boromir had passed away.  
  
  
Lara looked away and shoved her face in Legolas' vest. She didn't want them knowing she was crying.  
  
  
"Be at peace, son of Gondor." Aragorn whispered softly, leaning down and kissing his brow. "Sleep well, for your light is shining again and you will find better peace where you are now." He sighed deeply and turned to the others. "We must go on."  
  
  
And Lara knew he was right. They _must_ go on. Where now will they go? Where now will _she_ go?  
  
  
Her eyes opened and she saw the dead body of one of the members of the fellowship.  
  
  
She turned away and looked up at Legolas, who met her gaze and held it.  
  
  
_Two down_, Lara thought. _Eight to go._  
  
  



	21. All tombed out

Chapter 21  
  
  
  
She couldn't feel her fingers; the ones that held the last dying member of the fellowship. She knew Boromir would have wanted to died that way, rather than any other, but it still didn't block out the morbid picture of his cold, lifeless body laying limp along with dead bodies of the enemy. And as she watched-- her eyes a deadly gaze-- the others pile the dead Orc's among each other, she couldn't help but feel different. Strange and low. Then realization hit her hard in the back of the head and she leaned against a tree, away from the others, to stop herself from falling over.  
  
  
"Someone else is finishing my task." She whispered.  
  
  
As difficult it was to listen to her say, it was _true_. She was having someone else finish the task that she was appointed to, and there as nothing that she could do to change it. Frodo had chosen this, even if Lara wasn't too thrilled about the idea, and he was long gone. He would take Lara's Ring watch and destroy it without. _Well, there goes the fellowship_, Lara thought, rolling her eyes over to Legolas and Gimli, who were burning the last remaining pile of Orc bodies. Legolas backed away and turned to catch Lara's eyes, and this time she looked away and walked back to their camp.  
  
  
As she walked along the sand, she didn't bother to turn around at the sound of someone following her.  
  
  
"I do not like the choice Frodo has taken." Aragorn said.  
  
  
Lara suddenly stopped and did not turn around, but clenched her hands angrily at her side.  
  
  
"Though," He continued, cautiously. "I had told him to go. The possession he was carrying was persuading too many of the fellowship, and he agreed with me. I had to let him go, or else it would have corrupted even you."  
  
  
"But _my _possession." Lara hissed. "My Ring watch- why did he take it? I could have had the same discussion with you if only those damn Orc's would have showed up a little bit later."  
  
  
"Aye, but what happened happens." He said, but even he sounded doubtful.  
  
  
"And whatever will happen, will happen." Lara said quietly, taking a moment to catch her breath, and then walking off to clean up along the sand. "Just like what happened to Boromir."  
  
  
She caught sight of Legolas watching her closely, his eyes never leaving her. She knew what he was thinking of course, and it only got her angrier. Instead of scolding him, she turned away abruptly and started throwing things into the last two boats floating on the water. And since Frodo and Sam had taken their own, and Boromir had taken his with him down the river and down the waterfall, there would be two people in two boats. She glanced back at Legolas and wish she would not be stuck with him, even though she probably would be and deep inside her wants her to.  
  
  
"If we hurry we will catch the others." Legolas said, starting to push out a boat.  
  
  
No one moved, not even Lara, and Legolas looked concerned. He walked up to Aragorn and grasped his shoulder firmly, obviously knowing what the man was thinking. Lara turned away quickly and looked out at the eastern shore, where Frodo and Sam had continued the fellowship's path in the palm of their hands, and said nothing. She knew exactly what Aragorn was thinking herself. They couldn't follow them, not even if they _did_ catch up.  
  
  
"You mean not to follow them." Legolas said softly.  
  
  
"His fate is no longer in our hands." Aragorn answered.  
  
  
Lara tensed and clenched her fists.  
  
  
"Then it has all been in vain," Gimli murmured. "The fellowship has failed."  
  
  
Lara felt her face grow hot and the tears brim in her eyes. None fell though, she wouldn't allow it.  
  
  
"Not if we all hold true to each other." Lara heard Aragorn say firmly. "As long as we are together, we will _not_ allow Merry nor Pippin be left to die from torment and suffering. Not while we have strength left in our arms, our legs, our minds."  
  
  
Then the tears fell from her eyes and dripped down her face and onto her arms, where her they relaxed and her mind whirled back and forth. Aragorn was right as usual. They _couldn't_ let Merry and Pippin get tormented by those Orcs and _she_ couldn't let Frodo take her Ring watch to Mordor. But there was only one decision to make, and what Aragorn said must go. Gandalf had appointed him as their leader and she was only a follower. But was she really just a follower now that her task was taken from her? Or was she a tag- along?  
  
  
Lara looked back at the three huddled together, deep in conversation. They looked the part, and Lara didn't.  
  
  
She was just a woman, just someone who got tagged along by some quest of the lifetime.  
  
  
But now that it's all over, where will she go?  
  
  
"We will go find Merry and Pippin." Gimli said after a moment.  
  
  
"And I'll stay here." Lara whispered, but only Legolas heard what she said.  
  
  
"Let's hunt some Orc!" Aragorn shouted, and Lara turned back to see him run off into the forest.  
  
  
Gimli growled in response and grinned at Legolas. "Just what I'm looking for!" And he followed Aragorn close by, his ax clanking back after him as he ran deeper and deeper into the forest. When Buffy could see him no more, Legolas approached her and took her arm gently in his hand. She winced at his touch, either from pain or something else. She didn't know.  
  
  
"Come, Lara." Legolas whispered.  
  
  
She shook her head furiously. "I can't."  
  
  
"You can!" Legolas argued, taking her arm and pulling her towards the forest. "We must go find the Halflings and go on with the quest."  
  
  
"What quest?" Lara cried, whirling around and glaring at him hard. "The one that Frodo took away from us? From _me_?!"  
  
  
"Lara-" Legolas pleaded.  
  
  
"No." She snapped, taking a step back and Legolas notice her getting inches closer to the boat. "You can't talk me out of this Legolas, so you're better off going to follow your _others_."  
  
  
"You are apart of my others-" Legolas attempted, once again pleading.  
  
  
"No!" She repeated, the back of her legs now touching the boat. "Just- go."  
  
  
Legolas stared at her as she cramped into the small boat, determination written all over her face. He tried to move, to say something, but he couldn't find the strength to speak or to move his arms, so he stood there dumbfounded as Lara rowed the boat further into the river. The water was calm, but the woman inside the boat wasn't.  
  
  
Then, just as she turned to look at him, he budged and ran straight into the water.  
  
  
"I am coming with you!" He cried.  
  
  
Lara stopped rowing and watched as he went further into the water, closing in on her.  
  
  
"Legolas don't-"  
  
  
"No!" He said now. "Wherever you go, I shall. _You _cannot talk _me_ out of this, at _all_."  
  
  
"This wasn't appointed to you, Legolas." She tried. "Just go with the others, Legolas please!"  
  
  
"Stop- saying- my- name." He breathed, the water now leveled with his chest.  
  
  
Lara groaned in annoyance and waited until he was by her boat to scold at him. He ignored her as he climbed into the boat and once he was inside, she grabbed him by the shoulders and tried shoving him back out.  
  
  
"Get out!" She cried, leaning against him and tipping the boat. "You aren't suppose to be here!"  
  
  
Legolas shook his head, water dropping onto Lara's face. "I can't do that, not when you are risking everything."  
  
  
"Why are you being so difficult?" Lara whined, her eyes holding a dangerous gleam in them. "Do you not understand what I am trying to say?" At the look on his face, Lara grew even more angry. "Frodo has taken _my_ mission! My quest! What I was sent here for was in Frodo's hands _right_ now and I am just wasting my time looking for a bunch of Hobbits that three grown warriors can look for! I don't belong here, Legolas! I _don't_! I _need_ to get my Ring watch back!"  
  
  
Legolas gazed at her blankly, but he was listening.  
  
  
"I-" He began, but he cut himself off and fell silent.  
  
  
"You see?" Lara continued, her voice desperate. "You have to go back with Aragorn and Gimli and find the Hobbits. You are better off without me, I will only cause complications. My choice has been chosen, Legolas. I will go hunt down Frodo and Sam and go with them to Mount Doom to destroy the Ring watch. I don't know how yet, but I will, and whatever it takes I will _make_ sure both possessions get destroyed and the world saved. I'm use to it by now."  
  
  
Legolas tensed and still could not find the words to say.  
  
  
"You're going back, and this is not a question." Lara's voice was soothing now, and Legolas took her in his arms.  
  
  
"You do not know how much you mean to me, Lara." He whispered into her ear, embracing her tightly and the feeling of love made him not want to let go. "We fight, yes, but that is only- it's- I do not want you to go."  
  
  
Lara shook her head. "You have no choice."  
  
  
He sighed and pulled away from her. "I know."  
  
  
Lara tried to smile but it changed quickly into a frown and the silence grew tense and no one spoke, until finally Lara gestured to the forest.  
  
  
"You have to go." Lara said. "They are far away now."  
  
  
"I will catch up." He muttered and his hand reached out slowly to caress her cheek. Water dripped down her face and onto her lips, where Legolas stared intensely. He was suddenly aroused by the idea of Lara's wet lips all over his body, just like the night in Lothlorien, and the situation did not seem to stop him from locking onto her lips and devouring herself against himself. Lara sighed into his mouth and Legolas pulled away roughly. "Oh Valor-"  
  
  
A sound from the forest stopped him speaking and Lara picked up her paddle.  
  
  
"I will row you back."  
  
  
Legolas said nothing as she rowed both himself and her back to shore, and at once Legolas hopped out to stare at the forest. Lara said nothing and grasped the paddle handles tightly in her hands. Why was he not looking at her? Why wasn't he going already? After a moment she sighed and began to paddle out into the river again, and once she was a distance away Legolas turned around and stopped himself from chasing after her.  
  
  
Lara did not have the heart to look back at him as she rowed herself down the river.  
  
  
She knew he was watching her, he'll always be watching her. But that made her even more fidgety and the further down the river she went, the further apart she was fading from him. It didn't matter now. She was far away, possibly hours away from where Legolas once stood, and it now was her choice in this task. _She _was the leader.  
  
  
And putting down the boat paddle, she stood on the rough rocks that over looked Emyn Muil.  
  
  
She sighed and said softly, "I wish Legolas was here.", and began walking down the sandy path to her new journey.  
  
  
By herself.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**End of story one**  
  



	22. Author's Note

  
¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯  
**::Author's Note::**  
  
Just wanted to say that this isn't the end of the story, just a break.  
  
I wanted, and still do, to start another part by scratch. You _will_ discover what Lara  
  
is planning on doing, wherever she is going. And I just realized I mixed Lara's name  
  
with the character Buffy. I feel like a complete ass! I think I solved the problem though.  
  
Since I've been updating two stories in a row, repeatedly, my brain sort of.. _stopped._  
  
I'm sorry for that, and just pretend Lara's name is there instead... Till next time, I  
  
will be back.  
  
**Maybe Tonight  
  
**¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯  



	23. Sequel: Smeagol, Frodo and Sam

Hey, look! I guess I'm back, aren't I? *Cheek* I bet you've been waiting for the sequel, haven't you? All right, all right, enough with my inquisitive questioning, and to the new beginning. So what have we covered so far? The Ring Watch is, indeed, as important as the one Ring itself, and now Frodo has it from Lara. Lara, instead of going with Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas, decided to go after the Hobbit.   
  
After all, it _is_ her Ring Watch and _she_ was put to destroying it, not him. But how can Lara travel all the way to Mordor without knowing where she is going?! Well, _duh_, how do you think Frodo and Sam got there? By a magic fairy? Well, sort of. Gollum. Steady, hard living creature right? But will Lara meet him? And what will she do when she comes around him? Ah! Too many questions! Will Lara _EVER_ find Frodo and Sam? Intense. _**Review****!**_  
  
  
-----------------------------  
**  
Chapter one: Sméagol, Frodo and Sam**  
  
  
  
Had she been truly _insane_ for coming this way? She knew she should have gone West, not East, and look at where she is. Sighing, she rolled up the tiny map that she had been provided with from Mr. Banks. Not that it came in handy any, but it was still saving her from a neck breaking travel along the stony rocks far out near the blazing fire. Was that Mordor? Shuddering and hoping if it was that she'd get there already, and leapt down from the rock and onto flat ground. Her boots were a faded black now, the strong leather ripping along the sides and her buckles wearing off as they occasionally snapped out of place. Her clothes were still damp from the morning rain _two_ nights previous, and they were in no better condition than anything else she owned. Frizzy haired and aching all over, she decided to continue down the rocks before night fall. That is, if it already was.  
  
The graying sky looked threatening above her, the rain salty on her lips and burning her eyes. Yes, Mordor was definitely coming on a close any day now. Taking a bite out of her lembas bread, she continued in a quick trot down the rocks.  
  
"One, two, three." She breathed between leaps, trying not to fall from the lack of sleep. "Right, almost there."  
  
"Almost there!" Someone repeated against the silence.  
  
Lara stopped immediately and gazed down. She saw nothing, but the voice kept speaking somewhere around her.  
  
"I ain't no genius in the arts of weather or nothin', but I'd say this rain is never going to stop, Mr. Frodo!"  
  
"Sam!" Lara exclaimed eagerly, struggling down the rocks and towards the now audible tapping of Hobbit feet. "Sam! Frodo, I am here! It's Lara- _oomph!_"  
  
"Aye, watch it!" Sam cried, throwing his arms in the air and falling back, Lara on top of him. "Mr. Frodo, run!"  
  
"Sam…" Frodo began slowly, a small smile on his lips. "There's no need to."  
  
Sam risked opening his eyes to a grinning Lara, a playful gleam in her eyes. "What- how- what are you doing here?"  
  
Lara got off from Sam and helped the Hobbit up. "I should ask the same for you. Mordor is _that_ way."  
  
"You're going to Mordor?" Frodo asked uncertainly, his tone hesitant.  
  
Lara nodded and narrowed her eyes. "And so are you. Care to give something back to me?"  
  
Frodo tilted his head to the side curiously. "What? Give what to you?"  
  
Lara sighed. "Frodo, please. Just give me my Ring Watch back."  
  
The Hobbits exchanged baffled looked. "Lara… we have nothing of the sort." Sam said uneasily. "The last time I seen your possession was at the damned river."  
  
Lara could have fallen back and fainted if it wasn't for her subconscious mind asking her a bit of a lot of questions. But which should she ask first? She had obviously made a mistake and risked her _life_ coming after Frodo, when the thing was bloody well with Aragorn and Legolas.   
  
Lara threw back her head and groaned. "I cannot believe I left it there."  
  
"Nay, you have not." Sam continued, his tone still befuddled. "Boromir kept it in his pocket, said you told him to."  
  
If a giant brute came at her right now, she wouldn't even had noticed.  
  
"_Boromir_?" She cried after they nodded. "But Boromir is _dead_!"  
  
There was a look of lost in Sam's eyes, but Frodo remained impassive.   
  
"Boromir is dead?" He asked.  
  
Lara touched her brow gently. "Yes. _And_ he was sort of buried down the water fall."  
  
"Oh my!" Sam said strongly. "I cannot believe- well, I knew someone would die in the fellowship- but… _Boromir_? Alas!"  
  
"Yes," Lara growled, irritation evident in her tone. "with my bloody Ring Watch in his damn pocket! The thief."  
  
"Yes, he is a thief isn't he?" Frodo whispered, but before either Sam and Lara could comment, a voice ran the air.  
  
"Happy hobbitses didn't follow!"  
  
It took a moment for it to register to Lara that this thing was not human, nor was it anything related to a Hobbit. Whatever it was, it was certainly looking on the down side. Its eyes were large, empty pools of black and filled with wonder as it peered over at her. A tattered rag outlined his hips, draping down to hide his goodies, if indeed he had any. But Lara wasn't about to ask that, because before she knew what she was doing, she unsheathed her blade and aimed it at Gollum's neck. The scraggly looking monkey gave a great cry and hid his head with his arms.  
  
"Lara, no! Gollum is with us!" Frodo cried, throwing his arms around her and pulling her away. "He will not harm us."  
  
Lara turned her head around sharply. "_Gollum_? This is Gollum?!"  
  
Frodo's gaze lowered. "Well… yes, of course it is. Sméagol actually."  
  
"But Gandalf said he can't be trusted." Lara began slowly. "Why now?"  
  
"We swores on the precious to protect them we dids!" Gollum cried, whined, or whatever it was that he was doing at the moment. "and we will never do anything to hurts the Hobbitses or the lady- _Gollum! Gollum!_"  
  
Lara watched in in silent astonishment, unable to resist the urge to back away.   
  
"Right. Then Gollum- I mean, Sméagol can now be trusted?"  
  
"I wouldn't bargain any of this rubbish, miLady!" Sam squalled, waving a fist at Gollum threateningly.  
  
"Nice Hobbitses, Gollum likes Hobbitses." Gollum murmured, and when Sam turned away he added, "stupid fat Hobbit."  
  
Frodo gave Lara a hard look and glanced at Sam. Lara nodded in understanding, but something she couldn't help but wonder came to her mind. Gollum wasn't in fact the creature's name, just some inaudible hacking sound he usually made in- between sentences. Lara found that highly amusing, despite the sober situation she was now dealing with. Taking a deep breath and a glance at Sméagol, she continued with the more pressing matters.  
  
"What am I going to do?"  
  
Sam and Frodo exchanged looks again.  
  
"Well, ma'am, I could suggest something but you may not enjoy it. If you follow me." Sam said.  
  
"Are you saying I should go back to Aragorn?" Lara asked worriedly. "There's no sense in that. I'll just go with you and Frodo." She glanced at Sméagol. "And him."  
  
"No!" Frodo cried suddenly, surprising both Sam and Lara. "It is bad enough that I must take Sam with me into the hell mouth of all Middle- earth, but I forbid you to come with us. The Ring can be taken to Mordor by me, and three beings is far enough work than four."  
  
"Precious, _Gollum! Gollum!_" Sméagol hissed.  
  
Lara ignored it and raised a brow, her arms crossing. "Do I have to become medical with you, Frodo?"  
  
"Oh, that female and male deal?" Sam groaned. "Please spare us! Frodo- if Lara here wants to come, I ain't got a problem with it, unless you are sure of letting her go back to finding Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli, Pippin and Merry."  
  
"Uh. Guys? Merry and Pippin…" She trailed off, unable to finish the sentence.  
  
Frodo shook his head. "I still do not think you should come, Lara. Or you Sam! Actually… you both should go back." His voice lowered and became a threatening hiss, and he rolled something in his pocket idly. "you wants the precious, you are only trying to steal is away from us."  
  
"Huh? Frodo." Lara touched him lightly on the shoulder, but received a growl of response. "Look, I don't know what your problem is but-"  
  
"The master feels the call of the precious!" Sméagol answered loudly, eyeing Lara's blade. "He is scared of its wickedness."  
  
Sam knew this was coming, he had seen the pull of the Ring in his master's eyes for awhile now. Sometimes he wished that Frodo wasn't the one with the Ring, and other times he was glad because Frodo didn't seem bothered with the challenge. Oh, Hobbits were so confusing!  
  
"I wish I could ask more questions, but I guess I am not wanted here." Lara finished angrily.  
  
Frodo looked up, his eyes large and very blue. "I am sorry Lara. You- you can come if you will."  
  
"No, you are right." She said and looked up at the bleak sky. "And I must go to the end of the river and look for my Ring Watch. Boromir's body should be there somewhere, right?"  
  
"Let us go now, Hobbitses!" Sméagol cried. "It is getting late and we are weary!"  
  
Sam frowned but did not find a comment to that, and Frodo remained staring at the woman before him.  
  
"Come with us Lara. Honestly." Frodo's strong gaze held Lara's and she couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Fine. But we have got to get my Ring Watch back."  
  
Frodo nodded gravely and turned to Gollum. "Lead the way."  
  
Sméagol nodded and leapt away on all fours, and Lara really felt like giving him a larger towel.  
  
  
  
  
There you have it. The long- awaited sequel. Um, comments can be posted in reviews, so tell me if you like the new start Lara has finally decided to go along. Gollum power. :)  



End file.
